Unexpected, or not
by donellys
Summary: Fork's high school batch of 2006 has finally graduated college. They have a school reunion, but are surprised to see the new Cullen. Sparks fly as Mike rekindles with the past and meets with his future. POV of different people. OOC for Renesmee.
1. Home

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_Fork's high school batch of 2006 has finally graduated college. They have a school reunion, but are surprised to see the new Cullen. OOC because Renesmee stops growing in the appearance of a three-year-old._

_POV of different people._

_This story is __**not**__BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_~donellys.~_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Home**_

_(Mike's POV)_

Finally! I graduated! Collage was amazing, yet horrible. But then again I finished my degree in Business, and I'm gonna own the shop soon, AWESOME!

I was in the plane on the way to Seattle, I got my phone and dialed Jessica- my fiancee...

" Hey Jes, I'm on the plane now."

"Oh, Mike! Sure okay, safe trip kay? Me, Angela and Ben will pick you up- oh yeah and your parents, they're so excited to see you."

" Well I'm happy to come home, see you soon."

"Love you, Mike"

" You too" I hung up.

I was seated in the Economy section- not so luxurious, but fine. On my left was some old lady looking out the window like it's her first time on the plane, she had a huge smile on her face- probably excited. On my right was some dude who had tattoos and a leather get-up, biker much? The guy caught me staring at him.

" You got a problem kiddo?" He asked. I flushed " No sir." I looked ahead after that, not looking at any of them.

The flight attendant was checking if everyone was fine and comfortable, she passed the aisle near where I was seated and damn. She was _hot! _A Brunette and skinny. _She is so like Bella. _I thought. One of the reasons I was so happy and excited to come home was that I would see the love of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love Jes, yes she is my fiancee and future wife-but I had a crush on Bella for like, what 6 years? Hell maybe she and Cullen are divorced now. Teenage marriages mostly end up wrong. Then I'll come rescue her, like a knight in shinning Armour then I would make Cullen all jealous... _Hell no!_

I saw those two in their wedding and I saw the way they looked at each other. They loved each other and the hell! I have a fiancee, _damn it Mike what the hell's wrong with you? _I mentally kicked myself. But there was still a little swell of hope in me that I'll get to see her. Then it hit me...

_What if they're not there in Forks? What if they moved? They did go to collage right? Then they would go home to Forks. But Bella's mom lives in Phoenix, will she visit Chief Swan in Forks? Or will she go to Phoenix to her mom?_

_Please, please let her be in Forks_. I prayed.

What should I do? What if she was no longer in Forks? What would possibly call all of us to meet in Forks?I was thinking of what reason can we call of for a small reunion.. A reunion! The only thing that can call Bella to go to Forks- and not only her, but my batch mates too- is a reunion. I could see all of them, and we have a perfect reason to have a reunion: we all just graduated from college. I smiled to myself. _You are so smart, Mike _. Why didn't I think of it earlier? _A reunion_, we would have a reunion with dancing, talking- oh! I can tell my story! Then we could drink! No longer under aged! Haha! This will be awesome!

For the whole flight to Seattle I was thinking of all the possible things we could do in the reunion. There should be decorations, Jes and Angela could do that. We could use the school gym, it's the only place to have an appropriate reunion. We could have a party at my house, drink beer, get drunk! Haha! I am so excited!

As I got out of the plane I saw Jessica, Angela—who was holding Ben's hand, and my parents. They all had huge smiles on their faces. I walked towards them with my luggage in hand. "Hey guys!" I waved. They all came running to me, my parents hugged me as they greeted me. " Oh, honey I missed you so much! Congratulations!"

I missed you too mom, dad. It's nice to see you, thanks" I said as they let go of me. Jessica claimed me with a tight hug. I hugged her back. " Hey Jes" I kissed her.

"Mike, I am so glad to see you." She released me then.

"Nice to see you too, Jes. It's been- i don't know a day?" I teased. I turned to Angela and Ben

"Ben, Ange its been so long!" I gave them both a big bear hug.

They laughed. " Its been long bro, nice to see you!" Ben said happily

"How are things Mike?" Angela asked

"S'all good, how are you two?"

"We're engaged too! Like you and Jes, we are so happy for both of you" Angela said

" Wow thanks, you two are engaged? Nice, congrats to both of you." I smiled

We got to the car. I turned to Angela and Ben. "Hey what do you guys say about a double date eh? In Port Angeles." I asked I would tell them about my plan for a reunion in the date.

"Sure Mike we would love to." Ben replied.

We drove towards Forks and we finally passed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign. The trees, fog, mist and clouds were oddly welcoming, it was as if it was greeting me too, and amazingly the sky was clearing from clouds and welcoming the sun.

_It's good to be home._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This is my first story and I hope that you guys like it, kindly review. Thank you, take care :D**

**If I won't be able to update the story in a long period of time, please forgive me because we have our exams coming up...**

_**Please know that this story is NOT beta edited, so if I have any mistakes, it's my fault and I'm sorry :D**_


	2. The News

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 2 The News**_

_(Angela's POV)_

_*** Four years ago***_

It was my first year of college, I was locked in my dorm room there was a storm so I wasn't able to do anything or go anywhere. It has been a year and still I haven't seen or heard from Bella... The last time I saw her was the day of her wedding with Edward... That was the last time I had any contact with her. It was nice to remember her that way- Very happy, I know that they deserve each other, I know that they love each other. I saw it in their eyes, how much love they gave each other they were happy.

But I can't help but wonder, what happened to Bella? Why hasn't she called, e-mailed or even wrote to me? I knew that she promised me that she would keep in touch. But why hasn't she contacted me yet. Is she safe? Where is she?

I can't help but worry for her. She was such a great friend, so kind, self-less, and she respected me.

I sat in my desk and opened my laptop and checked my e-mails. The school had wireless connection, Wi-Fi or something, it was nice.

As I signed in, asides from all the spam messages and gossip from Jessica Stanley- I saw an e-mail that caught my eye.

_Bella_

I opened it immediately.

_Dear Angela, _

_I am so sorry that I haven't been contacting you in so long. How are you? How's college, and how are you and Ben? I hope that you guys are fine. Ange I want to tell you something, right now you are the only one I can trust with this secret, the only one besides my family.... I trust that you will keep it a secret. Contact me when ever you want, I have the same number and Ange, don't worry I am safe and happy, Edward, me and the rest of us are fine and happy. Ange please don't tell anyone, not Ben and especially not Jessica. Me and the Cullens want to keep it a secret and surprise you guys, but I really want to tell you. Call me :) _

_Take Care Angela, I really miss you._

_Bella_

I stared at it wide-eyed. I was relieved, she was fine and she contacted me, she missed me too and she was happy. But what was she saying about a secret that I can't tell anyone, the surprise? Why me, and why did she mention Jessica?

I got my cell phone and dialed her number.... _please, please, please let her answer._

The phone rang twice and someone answered, I didn't recognize it at first

_" Hi Ange, It's me Bella"_

_" Bella?! I didn't recognize you. Its so nice to her from you, how are you Bella? I missed you so much"_

_" I missed you too Ange. Yeah it's me *laughs* I am very well thank you. How are you Ange, how's Ben and college?"_

_" Well, I'm fine and Ben's fine too. He misses you too by the way and Bella college is great."_

For the next half hour we exchanged stories and I was shocked that she and the rest of the Cullen siblings weren't going to school.

' _Well..... were home schooled Ange. And um......"_

_" What's wrong Bella?"_

_" Did you read my e-mail, about the secret?"_

_" Oh yeah, what is it Bella? What's wrong?"_

_" Nothing's wrong Angela. It's- well...... Angela I trust you to please keep it a secret."_

_" Of coarse Bella, you can tell me. I promise I will never tell anyone."_

_" Ange........." _There was a long pause.

A minute passed, two three. She finally spoke.

_" Ange. This is the happiest experience I will ever have, me and Edward." _Another pause. I just waited

_" Go on Bella." _I encouraged. She took a deep breath.

_" Angela, Im pregnant."_

_

* * *

_

_**~*~**_

_**So that was the second chapter, I hope you guys liked it :D Kindly review and tell me what you guys think, thanks and take care :D I will update the story later :D**_

_**Special Mention: Thank you to **jay-loo** and for your opinion. Thank you **bleedingeyes92507**, my best friend for your support :D**_

~ donellys~  



	3. The News: Part 2

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is **not** BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 3 The News : Part 2**_

_(Bella's POV)_

_*** A month after Breaking Dawn [Four years ago]***_

I have my happily ever after now. A perfect family, a perfect and loving husband and the most wonderful daughter.

Its been a month since the visit from the Volturi, a month after the frightening experience.

Renesmee is fine and so are the others, but something was different about Renesmee. Since the visit a year ago Renesmee looked like three-year-old and she didn't grow anymore, her mental capabilities are still growing though, she still learns, but now her growth stopped. We surveyed her, Carlisle measured her for the first week when we noticed that she didn't grow in an inhuman pace anymore. And every time we had the same result....... She's stuck in the physical appearance of a three-year-old human child. Until now she still is stuck and- well not that we complain, but me and Edward were horrified at first. All we could think of was

_What happened to our little angel? Was something wrong with her, will she be sad that she was not growing anymore? _

And my own thoughts were: _How will Jake react?_

I remember with perfect clarity what happened the first time we noticed that Renesmee was no longer growing.

_I was frozen in the bed of our small cottage when Edward came in our room." What's the matter, love?" He asked with concern all over his perfect face._

_" I noticed something, Edward, and I don't know how to react." I whispered as he sat beside me._

_" And what did you notice?"_

_" I noticed that Renesmee is no longer growing in a freakishly fast speed. I don't see her hair growing every day anymore, and- well she still is learning very fast though, I don't know is something wrong, wasn't she supposed to stop growing in an appearance of a teen? "_

_It took him a minute to think of what he was going to say._

_" Love, I noticed that too. But I think that it is fine, I believe that when Carlisle talked to Nahuel and Huilen that he's sisters are not all stuck in their teens, and that Nahuel's latest sister is looking -kind of like a ten year old, well that's what I saw in his thoughts. But maybe we should talk to Carlisle about it." He suggested._

_I nodded standing up. It was in the middle of the night 3:45 in the morning so Edward and I went to our angel's room and Edward slowly picked her up and let her nestle in his arms. At that time I still couldn't believe how great of a father Edward was, and I wasn't the only one who wasn't used to it but the whole family was, considering that Edward was physically the youngest and that the others never thought that he had the potential to be a father- well except for Esme and Carlisle they always believed that if Edward was a human that he could have made an amazing father. And now he is._

_We didn't run we walked at a very slow pace so that we wouldn't wake Renesmee up. After we crossed the river we entered the house and we were greeted by Esme. She stood up from the couch, walked up to us and gave us a welcoming hug._

_" What brings you two here tonight?" She asked. Eying us curiously_

_" We wanted to talk to Carlisle, mom. It's concerning Renesmee's growth." Edward informed her._

_Esme nodded. " Sit down I'll call him, do you want the others as well?"_

_"Okay, thanks" Edward answered and we sat down in the couch. The others were coming down the stairs all eyeing us curiously._

_Alice came and hugged us with enthusiasm. " Hey guys what's up?"_

_" We just needed to talk to you guys about something" I answered her. She just nodded and took a seat beside Jasper in another couch. " The two lovebirds decided not to thrash around tonight?" Emmett laughed._

_Me and Edward glared at him " Don't forget that you lost the bet Emmett so shush!" I told him._

_Emmett's face soured as he remember that he lost to his " little sister" in an arm wrestling match. He and Rose sat down in the same sofa as Alice and Jasper._

_" What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlisle asked as he sat down next to Esme, taking her hand._

_" It's concerning Renesmee. We noticed that she wasn't growing at a very fast pace anymore. I was wondering if she stopped aging already and why in the appearance of a tree-year-old. Is she fine Carlisle?" I asked._

_" Well you are not the only ones who noticed that and well.... I can't answer why she stopped in the appearance of a toddler and I didn't notice anything wrong with her. When I talked to Nahuel and Huilen about the other half breeds they said that they are not all stuck in a very specific age, that Nahuel's first sister looks a lot older than him maybe in her twenties and his latest sister is stuck in the appearance of a ten-year-old. So maybe their aging stops randomly. I suggest that we measure her to see if she really did stop aging." Carlisle suggested._

_I was a little bit relieved to hear his assurance that there was nothing wrong about Renesmee._

_Edward spoke " Thank you Carlisle. We are very relieved to hear that and maybe we should measure Renesmee just to make sure"_

_Alice then beamed. " Well look at the bright side of things Bells, Edward. At least you would have a little baby girl for the rest of eternity that you could carry and Edward at least she will not have the chance to date or marry the dog! And oh! Me and Rose could shop for tons of baby clothes, dresses and everything else, right Rose" She looked at Rosalie_

_Rose grinned" At least she won't marry that dog and we could keep a little baby forever!"_

_I thought about that, it would be nice to keep her as a baby, and that me and Edward would be able to enjoy carrying her. But how about Jake? Is it fair for him not to have a wife someday, He did imprint on her but he only thinks of her as a little sister, and he will always be whatever she needs him to be. I turned to Edward to see his reaction. He was grinning. _

_He turned to me " What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes " You like that idea don't you, that she won't be able to date Jake?"_

_He laughed " I very much do, love. And besides you said it yourself he only thinks of her as a little sister, but I want to know what you are thinking about this though."_

_" I was thinking what you were thinking that it would be nice to have her as a baby forever and yes Jake only sees her as a little sister. But I wonder what she thinks about it..." _

_He placed his free arm- the one that wasn't carrying our baby- and wrapped it around my shoulder. He kissed my forehead. " Let's wait and ask her, and Charlie is going to like the idea of her as a baby too he just loves to see her like this, and carry her around. It reminds him of you and the experience he wasn't able to have, to carry you in his arms for a long time."_

_I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " Well then, it would be nice to see her like this, to have her like this." I thought of what he said that Charlie wasn't able to carry me much when I was a baby and that he wasn't able to see me grow. I like the idea, to see him happy to let him be able to hold my daughter and be happy. In addition he won't wonder why Renesmee will look like an eight-year-old in just after a year._

_Alice jumped " That would be wonderful then." She ran to the computer and came back " Bella I would want to show you a couple of dresses that I wanted to have Nes- Renesmee wear, but I thought that she won't be able to use it and well, now she can!"_

_She pulled me out of the couch and let me sit in front of her laptop." I saw this and it woud go wonderfully with her skin tone and not to mention her hair and eyes" She showed me a picture of an ivory dress with lace, satin and silk on it. It was beautiful and I couldn't argue with her that it would look amazing on Renesmee._

_Ten outfits and five dresses later. Alice's eyes went blank, she was having another vision. I wondered of what she was seeing and then she returned to the present, she was beaming yet again.._

_" Oohhhh!!!!!!!!" She squeaked " This would be amazing!" She screamed. _

_" Shh!! Alice you'll wake Renesmee up!" I told her " What did you see anyway?"_

_" There would be a high school reunion in just about four years when our human friends graduate and I saw Mike Newton trip over the stairs in collage and- Oh Bella!! You could bring Nessie in the reunion with Edward now, she would still look like a toddler in the reunion!!!!" She declared jumping up and down._

_A reunion? Angela, Ben, Mike, Jes...... I could still see them for the last time I know that me and Edward could only go to the five-year reunion. I could bring Renesmee with us. I should at least tell someone that I got pregnant with Renesmee, but what about the public story that Renesmee was Edward's niece? Did Charlie, Sue, Billy or any of the pack members say anything already to the public? If not then I could tell someone that I had-or will have Renesmee. I could only think of one person to trust, and I trust her to keep it a secret until the reunion._

_Angela_

_

* * *

_

**~*~**

**Well that was the third chapter, kindly review, thanks take care :D The next chapter tomorrow!**

**Special thanks: **_jay-loo, _**_ my best friend _**_bleedingeyes92507_**_ and _**_Katie Lou Lou x_

**at ang aking kababayan! :) **_itsgeorginabitch_

**~ donellys ~  
**


	4. The News: Part 3

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 2 The News : Part 3**_

_(Bella's POV)_

_A reunion? Angela, Ben, Mike, Jes...... I could still see them for the last time I know that me and Edward could only go to the five-year reunion. I could bring Renesmee with us. I should at least tell someone that I got pregnant with Renesmee, but what about the public story that Renesmee was Edward's niece? Did Charlie, Sue, Billy or any of the pack members say anything already to the public? If not then I could tell someone that I had-or will have Renesmee. I could only think of one person to trust, and I trust her to keep it a secret until the reunion._

_Angela_

_***Still in the past***_

Of coarse I could tell her that I was pregnant but I won't be able to give her pictures of me in preggy mode.... Unless someone knew how to edit pictures. And we were moving to New Hampshire in just a couple more months.....

I stood up from the computer and went to the living room, Alice continued to look for dresses in her laptop. As I entered the room they were all talking about the reunion. Edward put Renesmee down on the couch so she would sleep more comfortably. I sat on his lap.

" This would be perfect! We could still mess Newton up! This is perfect just perfect!" Emmett boomed. We laughed, until now he still thought of how to kill the crap out of Mike, he already did a lot of stuff to him in my first summer here, when they came back, and on my wedding and yet he still wanted to mess him up. I felt pity for Mike.

" Um.... Edward would it be okay if I told Angela that I was pregnant so at least someone knew that we were going to have Renesmee?" I asked as Emmett went to his room with Rose and Jasper to plan ways on how to humiliate Mike.

" Well that would be fine, love, but we need to trust her not to tell anyone so that way we would not draw attention and welcome curious guests to see how are you."

" We are moving right? What if Charlie already spread the public story?"

" Don't worry, love, he didn't tell a soul about so did Billy, Sue or anyone else who knows that we have Renesmee, they didn't tell anyone."

" He is going to visit right, Charlie I mean?"

" Yes, he always does."

I kissed him." I'll go send Angela a message then." He nodded.

I went to the desk- opposite Alice who was searching dresses like a maniac- and went to on my laptop. I havn't oppened my e-mail in months I wonder how many messages I had and from who. As I signed in I was attacked with about fifty or so messages coming from Jessica, Mike, Mom, Angela, Ben, Eric, and all my human friends even Zafrina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazer and........ Lauren?? What the hell?! Lauren sent me an e-mail and thankfully just one I didn't notice it a first I only saw it when I went back to the top of the list. I was curious so I opened it.

_Bella,_

_Congratz to you and Edward, oh and by the way thanks for NOT inviting me to your wedding haha nice joke! Oh and how was your honeymoon, how was Eddie in bed??- _From that I stopped reading her e-mail. I wanted to reply to her, but no way was I going to dish on her. And especially _not_ about the honeymoon.

I proceeded reading the others they were mostly Congratulations from the wedding and _I will miss you'_s and they all sent e-mails about college. Angela's messages were mostly _I miss you'_s and _I hope I hear from you soon_'s . I felt guilty of not being able to contact her in the past so I replied to her. I thought of what I could say to her. I still had the same e-mail and I gave her my cell number in the wedding, so no problem about how she'll contact me. I began to type.

_Dear Angela, _

_I am so sorry that I haven't been contacting you in so long. How are you? How's college, and how are you and Ben? I hope that you guys are fine. Ange I want to tell you something, right now you are the only one I can trust with this secret, the only one besides my family.... I trust that you will keep it a secret. Contact me when ever you want, I have the same number and Ange, don't worry I am safe and happy, Edward, me and the rest of us are fine and happy. Ange please don't tell anyone, not Ben and especially not Jessica. Me and the Cullens want to keep it a secret and surprise you guys, but I really want to tell you. Call me :) _

_Take Care Angela, I really miss you._

_Bella_

I finished and clicked send. I hoped that she would forgive me for my late reply and knowing Angela hopefully she would. I proceeded in replying the e-mails of others I said that I was fine and that we were moving, that I really missed them and that I was sorry for not contacting them for a very long time. I read Zafrina's e-mail then.

_Dearest Bella,_

_How are you and your family? How is little Nessie? I hope that I would be able to see you all has been alot going on here in the amazon and I wanted to show Nessie a new flower that was blooming here. I want to show all of you my home and I have a lot to tell you guys =)_

_Love,_

_Zafrina_

I replied to her saying that we were fine, that we would love to see her soon, and that Renesmee would really love to visit. The family and the others still called my baby Nessie and I don't hate it anymore it was fine but I still preferred her being called Renesmee. I opened the e-mails from the Denali coven and replied as well. After I was done I stood up and went to the living room I passed the still in maniac mode Alice to do her hobby and so she would not keep bugging me on how cute a dress was and tell me that it would be better with this kind of cloth...

It was already early in the morning 6:30 or so. I found Edward playing the piano very softly. He was composing again. I sat on the couch beside Renesmee, closed my eyes and tried to ignore Emmett laughing his butt out with his plans- why was he even planning the reunion was in four years!- and I tried to concentrate on the music my husband was playing. He was playing so beautifully the tune was soft, and very sweet.

I put my shield down. _What are you playing, love?_ I asked. He loved it when ever I called him love, like me whenever he calls me love. He smiled at me " I am making our angel her own lullaby. Is it nice?"

" It's wonderful Edward, she'll absolutely love it." I smiled

" Thank you, Bella" He smiled and turned back to the piano.

Renesmee started stirring and I went closer to her it was still early for her to wake up it was only quarter to seven. She took a deep breath and her eyes started to flicker, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times and yawned. She was so cute.

" Good morning, sweetie. How was you sleep?" I asked smiling at her.

She smiled her blindingly beautiful smile " Morning momma, I slept nicely, thank you" I picked her up in my arms and kissed her forehead. She touched my necked with her little hand. She showed me her leaping to Edward to greet him good morning. I chuckled and put her down.

She ran towards Edward- who was now waiting to catch her- and leaped in his arms hugging him tightly.

" Good Morning, sweetheart" he kissed her cheek.

Renesmee chuckled " Morning daddy." She snuggle deeper in Edward's arms resting her head in his shoulder.

" Daddy, where is granny and grandpa?" She asked. I haven't noticed that Carlisle and Esme were no longer in the living area.

" Their both up stairs. Are you hungry?" Edward asked. She just nodded and smiled at him. She turned to me " Momma I like pancakes" I smiled. She loved pancakes, the only human food that she liked that was easy to make, she liked it too when ever Edward or Esme cooked, but she very much hated the instant foods, like cup noodles- not that I would actually feed them to her, they smelled nasty probably due to MSG and other artificial additives.

I went to the kitchen and got what I needed- Renesmee preferred it if the pancakes were made from scratch rather than just the easy made- and started to cook. Edward sat down in one of the chairs beside the counter with Renesmee still in his arms. The batter didn't smell that bad, well not _very_ bad.

After we fed Renesmee we went back to find the others talking in the living room- well not everyone Alice was still probably in maniac mode. We probably needed to ask Renesmee what her reaction was about her aging........ I was nervous. Edward sensed that I was nervous and kissed the top of my head. We sat down and surprisingly Alice joined us.

" Renesmee we need to tell you something" Carlisle started. Renesmee looked up at him and smiled." Okay grandpa"

"Renesmee it's concerning your ageing process. We think that you stopped aging." Carlisle informed her. " May I measure you so that we could see if you are still growing?" She smiled and nodded. She reached for Carlisle as he got her from Edward's arms.

Esme went up the stairs and back in a couple of seconds with a scale and measuring tape in hand. Renesmee pouted and crossed her arms. We all laughed

" We're sorry that you need to stay still and be measured again, baby" Edward said. Renesmee continued to pout as Carlisle took measurements, she looked at me and Edward and gave us her puppy dog face. I sighed ,we all did. She was just so cute and irresistible. When Carlisle was done she walked and reached for me I took her eagerly. " I'm sorry we just need to see if you really weren't growing anymore." I kissed her forehead. She smiled and touched my cheek _It's okay momma. _She said.

" Sweetheart what do you think about this, that you might have stopped aging and that you might look like this for all eternity?" Edward warily asked. She looked at him then placed her little finger beside her lips, deeply in thought, her brows furrowed then she looked up and smiled.

" I am fine with it daddy, I will be momma and daddy's little girl forever! You and momma and everyone else can carry and snuggle me, and daddy, we won't need to say that I am your niece anymore" She smiled and clapped her hands. We all smiled, relieved that she was okay with it. I hugged her tighter to my chest. She laughed.

She was fine with it, but how about Jake? Alice closed her eyes and when she opened them she said Charlie will come in about fifteen minutes. After that we heard paws pacing towards our house......

Time to tell Jake.

* * *

**~*~**

_**As promised this is the **_**_fourth chapter :) I thank all of you for the support, kindly review and tell me what you guys think :) Thank you take care :)_**

_**Thank you as well to my best friend **bleedingeyes92507**, for your unending support- your the best :)  
Thank you very much to the following  
**Katie Lou Lou x, Alicia Vampire 101, itsgeorginabitch**- thank you for the tip and **o.O'Ryuu'O.o**.  
Thank you as well to all of you guys who are reading :)**_

**I am afraid that I will not be able to update after this or the next chapter because we have our exams coming up, but I promise that I will write as soon as the exams are over :) thank you and take care :)**

_**~ donellys  
**_


	5. The News: Part 4

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is **not** BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 2 The News: Part 4**_

_(Bella's POV)_

_She was fine with it, but how about Jake? Alice closed her eyes and when she opened them she said Charlie will come in about fifteen minutes. After that we heard paws pacing towards our house...... _

_Time to tell Jake._

Jake entered the house and had a huge smile in his face. "Hey guys, hey there Ness." he stretched his arms to catch Renesmee who got down from my lap and went to greet Jake.

"Jacob!" She squealed. "Morning Nessie, did you sleep well?" She touched his cheek. Jake nodded and smiled at her. He looked up to all of us "How have you guys been?"

I smiled "We're fine Jake thanks."

"Hey dog, we have some new for you." Rosalie said from the couch with a huge grin on her face. Jake raised one eyebrow and looked at Edward who also had a huge grin on his face "O...Kay?" He sat down on the armchair opposite Rosalie. "What'cha guys want to talk about?"

"Something concerning Renesmee." Rose replied

"What's wrong did something happen to her?"

"No mutt, she is absolutely fine, but we do have some bad news for you about her and concerning your eternal happiness." Rose laughed

"What is it Blondie! What are you talking about eternal happiness?!"

"Chill Jacob" Edward said pressing his lip trying not to smile.

"Oh come on! What is it, Edward, Bella?" He turned to me

I sighed. "It's something really, really important Jake." I said playing along Rosalie and Edward's joke.

"Come on tell me! Ness?" He looked at her. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head.

"Come on guys!" He begged. He placed Renesmee down and kneeled in front of Rosalie "Come on Blondie, please!" He pleaded. Doing a very funny face-or was it supposed to be the puppy dog face? Rosalie smiled, clearly enjoying her self. Jake was getting impatient and reached out to touch Rose's arm. She flinched" Ew! Alright! Just don't touch me!" Jake had grinned in triumph.

"You can't date Renesmee."Rosalie said.

There was confusion in Jake's face "I know that I can't date her, she's a baby." Rose shook her head. "You will never have the chance to, dog."

"What do you mean?"

This time it was Edward who answered "She is no longer aging Jacob, she's going to be a toddler forever. I'm sorry Jacob. I owe you allot, you saved my wife and helped us all but my daughter is like this for the rest of eternity, and again I say that I am sorry."

It took a minute for Jake to process Edward's words." Wait..... So what you're trying to tell me is that she's stopped aging in the appearance of a baby or toddler?"

"That's exactly what we mean, dog." Rose replied.

After another minute Jake's eyes widened "She… baby… forever… but- how can that be? What the hell's going to happen to me? But-but-but…The pack and- support- eternity.- I thought that she'll be a teen- Marriage- happiness- kids- grandchildren- wrinkly- irony- and, and, and" Jacob freaked.

Then he gasped.

"I… I'm going to be single forever!? "

"Eternal damnation mutt!" Rosalie laughed.

"But how did this happen?" Jake asked

"It seems like the aging of the hybrids stops randomly and- well, faith decided that her aging would stop now." Carlisle replied. Jake stared at him like he was speaking a different language; his eyes were wide, pleading.

It hurt me to see him like this, in pain, shock and confusion. Maybe it was unfair for the growth spurt to stop now, make him miserable accepting that his soul mate would forever be a baby. He loved Nessie so much he said it to all of us himself, the day Rose got mad, made Edward and I irritated, Alice annoyed, Carlisle and Esme trying to be understanding, Emmett sinister, and poor Jasper overwhelmed by all the emotions.

"_Don't you dare feel that to Nessie!" Rosalie exclaimed. It was in the middle of the night, a few days after I gave birth to Renesmee, she was soundly sleeping in my arms. Instead of going to the cottage Jake called us all to further explain imprinting._

"_Hey, Imprinting is a natural stage that every werewolf experiences, we find our mates this way. When we imprint we feel a pull to our… imprintee- or you could call it that. We feel like we know where the person is, it's like we are being directed. I could be in Texas and feel a pull directing me to Forks- but we could only feel the pull once we imprint. No matter what age- since we werewolves are immortal like you guys, it doesn't matter what age our imprintee is, the devotion that comes with imprinting is impossible to reject, we will serve as what ever our imprintee, at what ever age she is- or he is for Leah's sake- as I said we would do anything that would be best for our imprint." He said._

"_So what are you telling us dog, that you will be this super glued guard dog to the family, for Nessie?" Rose demanded. "That you would be with us for all eternity, ruining our family!? I don't like having you here in this house, and you expect me to see you every damn day for eternity?" She complained._

"_Rose…" Esme warned. "I will not accept that kind of behavior in this house."_

"_Esme, he brought this on himself. I am not the only one who is annoyed. Edward, Bella and all of us didn't want this to happen!"_

"_It's called meant to be, Blondie! I can't control imprinting!" Jake snapped back._

"_Enough! I do not want to have this discussion anymore!" Edward exclaimed as Renesmee shifted in my arms. "I understand imprinting; I do not want to tolerate this. Jacob you know that I very much don't want and didn't want this to happen. I understand that it is something you cannot control. I do not want to hear anymore of this, you cannot feel that way about my daughter. She is just a _child_ for heavens sake!" he growled._

"_Hey now!" Jake raised his arms as if to surrender. "Let me explain..." He looked around the room to see all of us glaring at him with anger, all I could think of for the moment was: How could he imprint on my child, a baby only a few days old. What does he really feel for her?_

"_As I said earlier: we would be anything to our imprint or imprintee, whatever" He started with a serious voice. "At this moment I do not feel anything romantic with her. I don't think that I should- but then again we will serve as anything our imprint needs us to be: a friend, someone to console, a lover, a parent, a brother name it and we would be whoever. I only think of her as my little sister, I just want her to be happy." He turned to Edward, who was now putting on his poker face- hiding whatever he was feeling._

"_Very well, I do not want to hear anymore. Good Night" Edward said as he stood up. I stood up and said my good nights as well. I was relieved that Jake only thought of my daughter as a little sister- for now. I panicked, Renesmee grew so fast and even scarier she matured faster…._

Jacob just looked at us for a moment and shook his head." Hm...." He said deep in thought

"So she's stuck as a baby forever...." He sighed and looked at Edward "I bet that you are clearly enjoying this, the idea of me not being able to be with her one day and well...."

Edward just nodded, answering his thoughts with a huge grin on his face.

"Well then..... Maybe that's good..... And besides I already told you guys she's just a baby I can't look at her that way...... I should tell the others about this." He got up kissed Nessie on top of the head then me. He had a sour expression on him. "See you guys later. See you later Ness" He smiled, and went through the door. He didn't look _that_ upset about it. I wonder what he was thinking, was he hurt and upset or did he really accept it?

I looked at Edward who had a small smile on his face. "How'd he take it?" I asked

"Quite nicely, love. He is upset that he won't be able to kiss her, date her, marry her and the other stuff, but I think he did accept it, he just needs time to _fully_ accept it."

"Is Jacob sad daddy?" Renesmee asked as I picked her up. Edward shook his head "He isn't sad, Renesmee. He is just wondering why you're aging stopped now, that's all he's not sad."

"Thank you daddy." She smiled at him. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Charlie in five minutes" Alice informed us. She stood up and went back to her computer she had evil grin on her face too; it seemed like everyone had, they were really happy then that Jacob will not be able to date Renesmee… odd.

"I'll go get him some breakfast." Esme said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I'll greet Charlie after that I'm off to work." Carlisle said looking at his wrist watch.

"Hey, I got a plan, how 'bout we would open a bottle of wine then accidentally aim the cork at Mike's face?" Emmett said, continuing his plans for the reunion.

"Sound nice Em, how 'bout we....." Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper continued their plans.

The door bell rang. Carlisle stood up and went to greet Charlie.

* * *

**_Finally I was able to update!_**

**_Hey guys, so that was the fifth chapter. I am sorry if I had any mistakes and I am really sorry for not updating in weeks, our exams are finished! I promised you guys this chapter last Tuesday, and again I am so sorry, power was out last night and school got in the way again!_**

**_I want to thank all of you who are reading, all of you who reviewed:)_**

**_Thank you to my best friend _**_bleedingeyes92507_**_ for your support- don't keep on apologizing, don't worry my jaw will heal xD-I believe that she is gonna start writing Twilight too, I am gonna help out with her story :)_**

**_Thank you very much to_**_ Katie Lou Lou x_**_ and _**_jay-loo_**_. Thanks guys for your support, thanks for being new friends to me:)_**

**_I'll update soon thank you once again, take care :)_**

**_~*~ donellys  
_**


	6. The News Final Part

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 2 The News:**__**  
Final Part (5)**_

_(Bella's POV)_

_The door bell rang. Carlisle stood up and went to greet Charlie._

"Good Morning Charlie" Carlisle said as he opened the door.

"Morning Dr. Cullen." Charlie replied. Carlisle chuckled and said "Please Charlie, your family. It's been along time now, call me Carlisle-" he looked down at his watch "-oh, I need to be in the hospital now. Good bye Charlie." He waved at us and went to the garage.

Charlie was smiling, he was very happy now- not that he wasn't before- but compare it to when I was human, how happy he was now, he was glowing with pride and happiness.

"Morning Bells, Edward" He said as he walked towards us. "Good morning Charlie" Edward replied. I smiled at him. Charlie came to sit on the couch next to Edward, Nessie and me.

"And good morning my dear beautiful grandchild" He said as Renesmee went to hug her grandfather. "Morning grandpa." Renesmee hugged him and sat on his lap.

"Dad, may I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure kid, what do you need?"

"Does anyone know about Renesmee's public story, that she's Edward's niece?"

"Nope, no one even asks, no one outside the family and the Quileutes ever saw her, the hell I don't know why even the neighbors don't know- it's not like them to not know anything new." He laughed. It was true the first people who ever know about stuff around Chief Swan are the neighbors, the nosy small town neighbors.

"Ah, and no one in the station or in the whole town ever asks if I have a granddaughter. Why'd you ask?"

"Dad it's just that maybe we can tell the truth that Renesmee is biologically mine and Edward's. Dad we might be leaving in a month we're going to New Hampshire and we can only visit on the holidays, maybe we can say that Renesmee is ours when we come back, that way no one will get suspicious."

He sighed "You're going that fast, why so far from Forks?"

"Charlie we all might go to Dartmouth at least let Bella experience a lesson if not one semester in college." Edward chuckled. "At least just a visit and a feel on the school campus"

"But how can you and Bella take care of Nessie?"

"Like I said, at least a visit in the school campus"

"You're going to visit me though, right?" Charlie turned to me. "Of coarse dad, I can't forget that, I promise that we will visit." I mock saluted to him. He just laughed, stood up carrying Renesmee and hugged her. "Well you kids have fun now, I need to go to the station-"

"Wait Charlie you should bring this to work, since you can't eat here then you should bring this as your lunch" Esme said, interrupting Charlie and handed him a paper bag that looked to big for Charlie. If the food was too much that won't be good for him- I hope that Sue doesn't gloat him.

Charlie blushed and placed Renesmee down, she came to sit on Edward's lap. "Gee Esme, you shouldn't have, and it's not necessary, thanks" He got the paper bag. "Well then I guess I should go now, I just came for a quick check on my granddaughter, daughter, her husband and his family- hey, where are the others, and where's Jake?

"He went out for a little walk Charlie" Alice said coming in from the other room, she was smiling warmly at him "The others are upstairs playing."

"Well then, okay. I'll see you guys later. Bye" He waved "Bye Ness"

"Bye, bye grandpa" Renesmee waved back. The others came down the stairs

"Oh, hey Chief" Emmett mock saluted, the others just smiled and nodded. "You're leaving already?" Emmett asked.

"Yup I need to go now, I'm late"

"Oh, sorry. Bye Chief I guess we'll see you later."

"Bye" Charlie went out the door, we heard the engine start and the car passed the drive way.

"Bella, Edward. I, the incredible Emmett have a plan" He declared. Jasper and Alice laughed, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? What is it, oh incredible Emmett" I asked as they sat down, Esme sat down too, curious to hear what Emmett was up to.

"Hey don't all be so shocked, I told you guys I'm incredible, I'm smart too." He laughed.

" You are academically smart, yes- but you don't have common sense, you're an idiot." Rose replied.

"The incredible idiot." He snapped back. Rose laughed "The incredibly dumb idiot!"

All of us laughed. "What is it uncle Emmy?" My angel asked. Emmett smiled, Alice laughed "That would be awesome Em! You're not that dumb after all."

"I told you I'm smart- anyway I have a plan regarding the reunion. I think that we should make a video showing our time because we didn't keep in touch with most of them. The video showing Bells preggie and the development of the family, everyone will be curious they'll all keep on asking us the same questions 'where have you guys been, why did you not keep in touch, who is the kid in Bella's arms?' and all the rest, so I thought that we should do it we could get one of those fake bellies and let Bella use it. We could make a power point presentation about Nessie's very baby pictures." Emmett smiled, clearly enjoying his plan.

I was shocked; Emmett actually came up with a good idea. All of us looked at him in amazement. "I agree with Emmett. Bella we could go shopping for pregnancy outfits! All of us can edit pictures so that your eyes in the pictures won't be red. Awhile back when I was looking for dresses for Renesmee I saw this pregnancy outfits and they were beautiful!"

Leave it to Alice to find yet another reason to go shopping. "Hey, my husband actually got a smart idea, I know that we are not batch 2006 but we're family. Family are always invited and anyone you want to bring to the reunion- besides I want to be there and see the look on everyone's face when they see us." Rose grinned. I turned to Edward who was looking amused as Renesmee was touching his cheek, showing or asking him something.

"Yes Renesmee, we will make a video of the family… Yes Jacob is part of the family… Yes Renesmee" Our angel smiled widely and kissed her father in the cheek she reached for me.

"What did you ask daddy, sweetheart?" I got her and placed her in my lap. She touched my cheek.

She showed me a room full of people looking at us- all of us Edward, me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Jake. They were all staring wide eyed and some came to ask questions.

_Momma I asked daddy if we are going to make a video, if Jacob is there and if it will be fun_

I smiled. "Yes sweetie that right, we will make a video, Jake is family and it will be fun"

"Renesmee, we will need you to act like a normal human baby, okay?" Esme asked. Nessie nodded.

I opened my shield for Edward to hear me._ Great acting, I'm so going to suck! _He chuckled, Alice turned to me with a smug smile on her face

"Bella we are going to have so much fun, I can see how the videos will be taken, their fuzzy and blur but I can see that they will all turn out amazingly!"

"Well… that's great then, good luck" I replied

She grinned at me and shook her head. "Bella you have four years to work on your acting skills, we will start filming in New Hampshire."

"Hey I'm awful at acting."

"Rose will teach you."

I sighed "Alright, fine I surrender."

Alice beamed. "Act one, Bella turns Cullen."

Next month we would be going to New Hampshire, starting a new life, a new beginning. In four years the reunion will be celebrated. . I would be able to say a proper good bye to all of them, to let them know that I am happy and safe…

_Angela…_

_Ben…_

_Jessica…_

_Mike…_

Four more years, we will all enjoy eternity with Renesmee like this; a perfect toddler. Jacob will come with us and come back to Forks more often than us to check on his family.

_Four more years…_

_**

* * *

~*~**_

**_Hey guys, you may have noticed that this chapter was changed, I uploaded it again because of all the mistakes, and I corrected them now... I am sorry it was only yesterday that I noticed all the mistakes and I edited them and uploaded it again because the previous one did not make sense, _**

**_please forgive me because this chapter was rushed and that's why I had so much mistakes. I have deleted the previous chapter and I uploaded this so it would make more sense..._**

**_I promise you guys the next two chapters will be uploaded on either 21 or 22..._**

_** And **__**I really, really need all your suggestions and requests on how to torture and pull pranks on Mike now**__**. The reunion is nearing, just a couple of chapters to go!! If you guys want me to put you request or suggestion feel free to PM me or leave a review.***_

_**Thank you to all of you who are reading my story, thank you for all your reviews and opinions :) **_

_**Thanks to **__vixenjc__** for the opinion and to all the others**_

_**Thank you **__jay-loo__** for you suggestion, and support**_

_Katie Lou Lou x__** , thank you for your support**_

_**And I will never forget to give thanks to you my best friend **__bleedingeyes92507._

_**Take Care.**_

_**~donellys**_


	7. Present and Planning

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 3: The present and planning**_

_(Angela's POV)_

*Back in the present*

I am done with college and I am happy. Ben and I are engaged-just like Mike and Jessica- and we are now back in Forks. Mike has just come back from who-knows-where; he told us that he needed to talk to us and well, now I am thinking of what he would want from us.

It was now evening and we were in the restaurant in Port Angeles. Mike and Jes were still coming and me and Ben arrived early. I was staring at his eyes and I can see his love as he stared back at me. Back in high school I couldn't fully understand love, how it worked and how it affected people- well back in those times I still didn't feel anything towards Ben. During those times I felt somewhat jealous of the people I saw back in high school and I kept on telling myself love your family, your friends and yourself don't think of jealousy the time will come with the special someone... Well that was before but now after spending the years with Ben I finally understand love. I understand that love can both make you happy and proud or it can hurt you and bring you sadness- the pain of a broken heart…

I sighed. Ben of course noticed this and asked "What's wrong Ange?"

I shook my head and smiled at him "You know now that we are back in Forks it brings back memories, and well it's nice to recall the past, to reminisce."

"Ah, I agree, I know what you mean. Back in high school we would always come here on dates or even double and triple dates every week and every week we have great times. Hey! Do you remember the time the six of us you, me, Mike, Jess, Bella and Edward came on a triple date and Mike was trying to impress Bella by explaining to us how the food was made, how he loved it and that he recommends us to try it?"

"Well yeah, I can't forget that!" I laughed.

"Yeah and Jessica was like so pissed that Mike kept on talking to Bella and not making sense with what he was saying. You remember how Edward reacted right?"

I laughed "Hell yeah! He had this smirk on his face and kept interrupting Mike, he was correcting Mike and said that what Mike was saying was all wrong and the ingredients Mike said was in the food was a repulsive combination."

"Yeah and he kept on teasing Mike that he didn't know anything about food, and said 'I won't dare let Bella, Angela, Ben and Jessica taste whatever recipe you are informing them about-hell I don't even think you know how to cook!' damn, I at first didn't know Edward could make us laugh."

"Well Edward and the Cullens are unusual and unpredictable and you actually remember his exact words."

"Of course I know what he said, and yeah I agree that the Cullens are different but their great too. Anyway back to what happened Mike got pissed and told the waiter orders, he didn't even let us choose what we wanted and we could all hear him say 'I'll show you Cullen'."

"Well yeah and all of us were laughing at him then he would look straight at Edward and glare at him, all Edward did was laugh, smirk and look amused."

"Yeah he handled Mike's glares so coolly , the waiter comes back with other waiters carrying all the plates of food and when we look at it they looked quite fine- oh and Edward said that he didn't eat the food because he and his family were vegan."

"Bella did mention that they were vegetarians, but Edward said they were vegans and that explains why he and the others didn't eat in the cafeteria, he only ate what Bella shoved in his mouth she would say 'Come on Edward it won't hurt, try something new' or when she would say 'I can't eat this much, you should eat this, at least eat something' then Edward would have a sour expression on his face but obey her, when we look at him it was like he had a hard time swallowing it and after smile at us."

"It was kind of weird… Oh yeah then Mike challenged us guys in an eating contest and me and Edward refused, Jessica looked disgusted every time he burped and didn't cover his mouth or say excuse me- well you girls were, not us guys."

"Oh what ever, any way after that part I couldn't remember what happened- I am not sure if it was when Mike spilled his Coke on Jes or if it was when Edward and Bella went to the veranda and we spotted them hugging each other, or was it kissing? I don't remember." I admitted. I thought that I haven't forgotten that night, but it turns out that I'm wrong.

"After eating and the small talk what I recall was you, Bella and Jes excused yourselves and went to the bathroom, then us guys talked for awhile." He said.

"What did you guys talk about? You never mentioned it to me." I asked. It was true he never told me anything that him and the 'guys' talked about, was it that or I really can't remember.

"Well-uh- we um… Manly things" He said simply. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just coughed and cleared his throat. He was hiding something this manly talk, I'll find out soon- or maybe not. I didn't want to interfere with their privacy, maybe I didn't want to know what they talked about.

We talked for a few more minutes, reminiscing about the past. My thoughts were leading me into thinking of Bella, Edward, the Cullens and their daughter… Renesmee. I had kept in touch with Bella and the others ever since that phone call. Bella got pregnant four months after their wedding, three months after her sickness. When she called she was already two months pregnant and said that it was only a few days that she and the others found out. We talked in the phone almost every week and she would give me updates on the baby.

Bella told me that the child was the greatest blessing she and Edward would ever receive. She said that all the others couldn't bare a child and that it was a shock to know that she and Edward were able to have one. We talked about the name and she kept on saying it would be Edward Jacob Swan Cullen or Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. No she didn't say or suggest the names she insisted on the names.

On the tenth on September, three days before Bella's own birthday she gave birth to the child, she gave birth to Renesmee. I called that day and Alice answered saying that Bella was going into labor…

_I returned to my dorm room and saw that my room mate wasn't here. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Cullens. The Cullens were visiting Forks. That they came to visit from New Hampshire. Bella told me that they wanted to visit Charlie and the old town._

_The phone rang and no one answered. I was confused; usually someone would answer in less than three rings. I re-dialed their number and by the sixth ring someone finally answered._

"_Hello, good afternoon." A musical voiced greeted me._

"_Ah, hi this is Angela—" I wasn't able to finish for the person in the phone interrupted me._

"_Oh, hey Angela! This is Alice and I have some news for you." She declared._

"_Really, what is it?" I asked_

"_Angela, Bella went into labor a few minutes ago."_

"_Really? That's great, how is she?" I couldn't believe it, she was already giving birth. I felt happy and concerned at the same time. Bella was very tinny even compared to me, I was concerned because from what I have observed and what I have heard giving birth was extremely painful._

"_She's having contractions-- What?!" She stopped mid sentence and called over the phone. Over the phone I heard a scream; in an instant I knew that it was Bella._

"_Wait, Alice is she having home delivery?" I asked, shocked._

"_Yes she is and the child is starting to come out!" _

"_But why don't you want to go to the hospital? It would be much better and—"_

"_No, no, no." Alice interrupted. "Angela we can't get her to go to the hospital and don't worry Carlisle is here and we readied everything yesterday. She was the one who told us that she wanted the home delivery."_

"_But why does she not want to go to the hospital?"_

"_Bella is Bella. She figured that people would start to wonder about us and she didn't want to drag in more attention to us. Don't worry Angela, Carlisle can handle this. We have the hospital equipment, we borrowed it from the town hospital." She added._

"_Okay, I think that its okay, how is she now?"_

"_I think you should call in a few minutes she is starting to yell at them."_

_Over the phone as Alice told me that she was yelling I could actually hear what was going on._

"_Damn it!" Bella screamed. "Edward you know that I don't blame people—but right now I blame you!" Then she screamed again, it sounded like she was crying and scolding everyone._

"_This is your fault Edward, your fault! You got me pregnant and now I'm in pain!"_

"_Edward, don't worry she is just trying to vent on someone. Pregnancy hormones." A motherly voice said._

_Bella screamed again. "Um, Angela. I think that I should go help them out. Bella is crushing Edward and Esme's hands." Alice told me._

"_Oh right, tell Bella I called. Kindly call me if it's okay to talk. Good luck with the kid, bye!" I hung up._

_I was thinking of what was happening. I was amused and I was worrying. I prayed that Bella would be fine, that the delivery would be successful. I was amused because of the things Bella was yelling at them, well at Edward in particular. I thought of the possibilities, if the child was a boy or a girl. I talked to Edward in the past too and like Bella he was ecstatic. I think—no, I know that Edward and Bella would be great parents._

_After a few more minutes the phone rang and I ran across the room and answered._

"_Hello?" I asked breathlessly._

"_Hello Angela." A gentle voice greeted me. It was Edward._

"_Oh Edward tell what happened, is she okay?"_

_He sighed happily. "Yes Angela she is fine and the baby is too." By the tone of his voice I knew that he was happy and proud._

"_Tell me the story."_

_He chuckled "Bella was starting to yell at me and at everyone; she was saying that it was my fault that she was in pain and stuff. I was just shocked and panicked and Esme and the others assured me that she was fine and was just as panicked as I was._

"_After you hung up on Alice, Bella was already delivering the child and after a few pushes the child came out. Bella and I have a daughter Angela." He informed me._

"_A daughter" I repeated. I was happy; Bella and Edward would have a little Renesmee._

"_Yes, a daughter. Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen." Edward's voice was full of pride as he said his daughter's name. "Bella is a sleep now after she held the child she was knocked out. The baby is very well behaved, she doesn't cry much."_

"_Tell me what she looks like Edward." I pleaded. I was very curious to know how Renesmee looked like._

"_She looks like me. Her hair has the same color as mine; she has pale skin like me and Bella. She has chocolate brown eyes like her mother; she's tiny like Bella too."_

"_That's wonderful Edward. I bet that you are a very proud daddy at this moment." _

_He laughed. "Yes Ange, yes I am a proud daddy."_

Reminiscing about the past brought a smile to my face and Ben easily noticed. "What is it Angela?" He asked.

"I just remembered a few things, stuff about junior and senior year." I said immediately. Up to this point I was keeping my promise to Bella and the Cullens, that no one would know that Bella and Edward have a kid. I promised them not to tell a soul and I have kept that promise for four years now.

Ben just nodded with a smile on his face. "Time seems to run so fast though, don't you think? One day you graduate high school then the next you graduate college."

"Tell me about it." A voice answered coming from behind. I turned to see who spoke and saw Mike and Jessica coming to sit by us. They took their seats, Mike beside Ben and Jessica beside me.

"You guys would not believe what me and Mike just saw." Jessica said she didn't really change much since high school; she was still a gossip queen.

"What is it Jes?" I asked

"We bumped into Lauren and, oh my God! She has a kid, a little daughter named Jenny, she's five years old, and well she just turned five actually."

"No way." Ben and I said in unison. "How could that be, is she married?" Ben asked.

"It turns up that she got pregnant with Tyler's kid a few days after our high school graduation. She got married to Tyler three years ago." Jessica replied.

Well now that was weird, or was it ironic? Lauren and Tyler have a daughter, Edward and Bella have a daughter too. Jenny is five and Renesmee is two years younger than her.

We chatted for a few more minutes, we ordered and Mike started telling us his plans. "Okay guys, I got an idea." He informed us as we waited for our orders. We waited patiently for him to continue.

"I was thinking that our batch can have a high school reunion." He stated with a smile.

"Well that would be wonderful Mike!" Jessica said enthusiastically.

"Hey, that is a great idea." I said.

"Are we the ones who actually plan it, or does the school get that job?" Ben asked.

"We need to inquire the school first. They would help in the planning. Forks is a tiny town and the school gym is the only building big enough to have a hundred or more people." Mike replied.

I was thinking that this would be great; we could see everyone else again. We could share stories and re-connect to other friends. I would be able to see the Cullens again…

"So I was thinking of having Jes and Angela plan the decorations. I would go talk to the school and arrange it." Mike informed us.

"Cool I could plan the music." Ben replied. He was a music lover; he got me to loved different kinds of music too.

"I was thinking that after the reunion we could have an after party in my house." Mike said.

"Oh this would be great!" Jessica was bouncing off her chair.

"The reunion is a great idea Mike and I'd be glad to help." I stated. That would be true, I would love to help out in the reunion, I wanted to meet my old friends.

The rest of the night was spent planning all the possibilities of the reunion. After three hours we decided to go home. We said our good byes. Ben drove me to my house and kissed my cheek as I got out of the car I kissed his cheek too.

I went to my room and I checked my cell phone. There was a message, I opened it immediately.

_Angela, how are you? Call me as soon as you can. Bella x_

I jumped and dialed her number on my cell phone. After the third ring she answered.

"Hey Ange, how are you?" Bella greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you Bells. How are stuff?"

"Angela me and the family are going to visit Forks this summer."

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Bella I'm here in Forks visiting too."

"That's great Ange." She replied happily.

"When would you arrive?"

"Three days from now."

**

* * *

~*~**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not being able to update when last week when I said I would. You guys must hate me.**

**I am really, really sorry. I am now done with a treacherous week of school, please forgive me. My school project was a 5 foot Christmas tree, and well… What my group did doesn't look like a Christmas tree at all- heck it doesn't even look like a tree! It looks like a candy colored post!**

**I am very sorry. I have posted my English project, my one-shot **_Trauma_**. I posted it as a form of my apology too. I helped my best friend write her story too. The story is **_Unfaithful _**and my best friend **_bleedingeyes92507_** came up with the plot and most of the story, I just added and edited some pieces to it.**

**Once again I am sorry and I thank all of you who have waited patiently and who are reading and supporting my story. Thank you **_jay-loo_** for you unending support. Thank you**_ bleedingeyes92507_** and I had fun adding up and editing your story.**

**_If you guys have any suggestions or requests on how to torture Mike Newton, please feel free to PM me. the reunion is coming up after the next chapter!_  
**

**Thank you to all of you guys and take care! :)  
**

**~donellys x**


	8. Their Happiness

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_**Chapter 4: Their Happiness**_

_(Angela's POV)_

_I jumped and dialed her number on my cell phone. After the third ring she answered._

"_Hey Ange, how are you?" Bella greeted._

"_I'm fine, thank you Bells. How are stuff?"_

"_Angela me and the family are going to visit Forks this summer."_

"_Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Bella I'm here in Forks visiting too."_

"_That's great Ange." She replied happily._

"_When would you arrive?"_

"_Three days from now."_

The past week was so hectic. Mike and Ben had already talked to the school officials about using the school for the reunion. Luckily the school agreed and we scheduled the reunion next week. Jessica and I are so busy, like wedding planners busy. We would go around Forks and go out of town. We would go to the school then go to town back and forth. We had everything planned in a rush. Tomorrow we would put up some of the decorations.

Just four days ago the Cullen family arrived. In town nobody knew that they were here except me and Chief Swan. They have been here in Forks for three days now and unfortunately I haven't seen any of them yet. I was so busy this past week and even more pressure will be on my shoulders next week. Jessica dragged me everywhere and we are just too stressed.

Bella called me when they arrived in Forks…

"_Hello?" I answered the phone a little bit out of breath. I ran to the phone from the living room to the kitchen._

"_Hey Angela. It's me Bella."_

"_Oh hey Bella! How are you?"_

"_I'm fine Angela. We arrived just an hour ago." Over the phone I could hear laughter. I heard all of them and there was a high bell like laughter and I was absolutely positive it wasn't Alice._

_It must have been Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee…_

We talked on the phone for only ten minutes because I needed to meet Jes in Port Angeles and pay for a tarpaulin that said "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL REUNION BATCH 06". Bella and I planned to meet in a park near Port Angeles today and thank God that me and Jessica were having a day off from all the planning and decorating. I bet that she would be too lazy to go out of her house today, she complained a lot when we were out that she was already too tired and stressed.

Bella called for the second time last night saying that I should bring Ben. I wondered at first and she said that she knew I kept my promise on not telling a soul. She and Edward wanted me and Ben to meet Renesmee.

Now here I am walking with Ben, holding hands in the Park. We took a seat in a park bench and talked for a few minutes.

"Come on Angela, why'd you bring me here?"Ben asked me.

"The Cullens are here and Edward and Bella wanted to see us, both of them wanted to see us… well, not only the both of them…" I whispered. He looked confused and I just smiled.

"Angela, I love you very much. I love you with all my heart." He said and planted a kiss on my cheek. I giggled.

"Why the PDA?" I asked. I was flattered that he kissed me and not only that but he did it in public, we aren't the PDA type. I remembered the day Bella came to help me out with the invitations for grad. So far that's the only time I remembered Ben show affection to me in front of other people- well there were a few double or triple dates…

"Because all your planning with Jes is making you stressed and we don't have much time together." He replied simply.

I smiled at him and looked around the park. As usual the sky was cloudy but there was no rain. There were a few families with parents playing with their children. I looked at their faced and I wasn't able to recognize anybody. There were parents laughing and playing with there kids, if not parents with their kids it was different people jogging or walking their dog. Everyone seemed to be happy.

Ben followed my eyes and sighed. It sounded kind of nervous. "Ange…?"

I looked at him and smiled. "What is it Ben?" I asked him curiously.

He started hyperventilating and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. I was curious now, why was he so nervous, what was he gonna ask me? He was so nervous, that he was making me nervous. "Angela… do you think that one day you would…"

He gulped but continued "…that we would… I mean… Do you want to have… kids… someday?" He blushed.

I was shocked. He wanted to know if I would want to have kids. "Of course I do Ben." I answered him. "That would be a great blessing for both of us."

He sighed with relief. "I actually wanted to be a daddy someday, you know, teach our son how to play soccer or teach our daughter to be tough. Ever since I proposed to you I thought things over and I- well… I want to have kids of our own."

What he said touched me. I was tearing up, he actually wanted to be a father and that made me happy. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck; I buried my face in his neck and sighed. "I love you so, so much Ben. You make me happy and what you said made me even happier. I too want to have kids too someday and be a mommy."

He smiled and kissed my hair. "Some day, we will have a happy family."

We talked about random stuff for a while and I scanned the park once again and I was intrigued when I heard a laugh, a melodic bell like laugh. I turned my head at the direction of the wonderful sound. I gasped.

It was them…

Bella, Edward and Renesmee…

Edward and Bella were walking and they were swinging Renesmee in between them. They were all smiling; they looked like the perfect family you see in the movies. Only thing is this was reality and not a movie. They looked so happy. I was shocked that neither Edward nor Bella changed and I was amazed because even if it was only from a far Renesmee was beautiful. Renesmee had Edward's hair color and Bella's wavy hair, she was pale- skinned just like Edward and… Bella? I didn't remember Bella being so pale before- well Bella was already pale, but now she was paler, was that even possible? I wasn't sure because they were still a bit far from where Ben and I were seated.

"No way, is that Edward and Bella?" Ben asked, shocked.

"Yeah that is them." I replied.

"Who is the little girl with them? I don't think I recognize her." He stated, kind of amazed and at the same time confused.

"That would be Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter."

Ben's eyes widened. "They, they have a-- a daughter?!" He turned to me completely confused now. "But they never kept in touch, how do you know the baby?"

I felt guilty now. "Well I… I'm so sorry Ben I promised them I won't tell anyone… They kept it a secret and so far you and I are the only ones who know about Renesmee right now… I'm sorry."

He looked like he was calculating something "You mean that you kept this a secret for years, no one knows and that I only found out now?" I just nodded. "That's why you brought me here wasn't it?" He asked grinning. He was actually amused that I brought him here. I once again just smiled and nodded. We both turned to look at Edward, Bella and Renesmee again.

They were smiling and Renesmee laughed, delighted that her parents were still swinging her.

"Momma, daddy higher!" she demanded with a cute soprano baby voice. Edward and Bella laughed and raised her higher. She laughed even more and the sound brought smiles on her parents' faces.

They brought her back down and she turned to her daddy and held out her arms signaling that she wanted him to pick her up. Edward scooped her in his arms and Bella still had her hand on Renesmee's back. Renesmee laughed again and I think that she was a very happy child.

Edward kissed the baby's cheek and whispered something to Bella. She looked around the park and her eyes landed on us, she smiled. We smiled back. Bella whispered something to her daughter and the little girl's head snapped up as if she was called, she too looked at us and she quickly hid her face in her father's neck.

Aww… she was shy, that was cute.

They headed towards our direction and people were staring at them as they passed. I looked at them and I was excited to see and talk to them again. I squeezed Ben's hand. As they came I looked at what they were wearing Bella was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white jacket , grey scarf, a beret and she was wearing black boots- she was different now, and I was right she looked a lot paler, and there was something about her eyes but I couldn't identify what happened. Her eyes were still brown, but the color and shine in them seemed different.

Edward was stunning of course, a normal black jacket with a grey turtle neck, dark jeans and black boots, he looked the same, that was comforting, knowing that I was still able to recall his style even if we weren't that close.

The little girl was gorgeous she wore a cute little biscotti black and white dress with pink lace and ribbons. She had a black jacket and a little pink beret; she wore white stockings and shoes. I examined her and I was stunned by her beauty. She was hiding in her fathers neck, her back on us but even if she looked amazing, her skin radiant. She peeked at us and hid in her father's neck again. Yeah she was shy and it was adorable. They neared us and Ben and I stood up from the bench and approached them.

"Bella, Edward, little Renesmee!" I practically squealed running towards them. I was embarrassingly so happy to see them that I attacked them. I ran to their side and left Ben following me- he was running too, beaming with excitement. He was happy to see his friends again… and their kid.

I stumbled forward and Bella caught me in a very tight and friendly hug. I hugged her back with all my strength. "Bella it's so good to see you again!" I beamed. Neither of us let go from the hug.

She laughed. "Angela it's so good to see you too! I missed you so much." She said hugging me even tighter. We finally let go of each other and I go to see her clearly. She was stunning, and I looked in her eyes and identified what was off. Her eyes looked fake, she was wearing contacts. I looked at the rest of her and observed that she was even more beautiful than before.

"Bella you're… you're Cullenized!" I exclaimed. She looked shocked. I turned to Edward and saw that he was chatting with Ben, holding the child in his arms with an amused expression on his face.

Bella laughed "Yeah Ange you can call it that. Alice attacking you with torture devices when you supposedly just got well from sickness, Rosalie and Esme helping her instead of telling her to calm down. Everyday you are forced to wear high heels and practice walking in them- and don't forget being scrubbed, buffed and polished all over like a car. Yeah you can call it Cullenized." She laughed once more. I was overwhelmed they actually attacked her with beauty products- yeah I know that they were beauty products only Bella called them torture devices. I was confused and Bella chuckled seeming to read my expression.

"They didn't really need to do much when I was sick I was already like this when I recovered. Pale skinned, my eyes were messed up so I needed contacts, and recovering from the sickness seemed to make me stronger too. But the make up and high heels thing I was not joking. They… trained me, if I can put it that way. I- by some miracle- am not that of a klutz anymore." She stated proudly. I just laughed.

"It must have been nice to watch you get 'trained' you must have made the funniest faces." I teased. She rolled her eyes "Yeah you could have seen me trip and fall trying to escape them." She laughed again. I smiled and turned back to Ben and Edward. The little girl was still hiding in her father's neck and she seemed to be constantly peeping at Ben.

Bella followed my gazed and sighed she nudged me towards Edward. I stumbled forward and looked at the baby girl. "This must be Renesmee." I whispered mesmerized. Edward and Bella smiled and the little girl's head turned to me. She was so beautiful. She had Bella's brown eyes, and blush yet she had the features of her father. She was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She shyly smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, little one." I greeted. She faced me still clutching her father's shirt and her smile widened. "You're very beautiful you know that Renesmee?" I told her. She giggled. "You look so much like you daddy and you have the eyes of your mommy." I added.

She nodded and let go of Edward's shirt. "You're pretty." She said her voice a high soprano, bell like and soft. I was stunned, I was ecstatic that the first thing that she told me was that I was pretty. I couldn't seem to find my tongue and tell her thank you.

Edward laughed. "Angela, you seem stunned. Don't worry though you're not the first." I blinked. "Thank you, sweetheart." I finally thanked her. She just giggled and continued to stare at me with bright eyes, she seemed so happy to see me. Bella came over, hugged Ben and greeted him. I forgot to greet Edward; I mentally cursed myself for being rude.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said to him "I was rude for not greeting you and going straight for the child." I blushed, embarrassed by my behavior.

"It's all right Ange. I understand that you wanted to see Renesmee." He chuckled. I hesitantly opened my arms and neared him. He laughed and gave me a one arm hug with no hesitation. I hugged him back trying not to squeeze the child.

"You don't need to hesitate in giving me a hug Ange." Edward stated as I let go.

"Well I didn't know how you would react and try saying that to the other girls two days from now." I said. "They might not want to let go." I added playfully. He laughed.

"It's nice to see you two again, I missed both of you." I told him.

"Yeah it's nice to see you and Ben too, the only two who were not freaked out being with us Cullens."

I smiled. Ben turned to us after talking to Bell. "Do you guys want to go to a restaurant for a quick lunch?" He asked.

"Sure Ben, would you like to come?" I asked Edward. He smiled and nodded, he looked at Bella and she smiled. "Sure." She replied "Cool let's go then." Ben said taking my hand and leading us out of the park.

I turned and observed with Ben as Bella went beside Edward and held out her arms for the child. Edward kissed the child's forehead and handed her to Bella. The child giggled and snuggled in her mother's arms. Renesmee smiled and kissed her mother in the cheek. Bella smiled in reply and adjusted the baby's hat as Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to him. I recognized the expression in Edward's face. His expression every time he looked at Bella, the way he looked at her ever since high school. The look of pure love. It was clear as day that he loved his wife and his child very much, his eyes would smolder and he would smile brightly. Some people would say it was googgly eyes but for me it was the eyes that expressed love for his family.

Bella finished adjusting Renesmee's hat and turned to Edward smiling. It was also clear in her eyes that she loved him. Her eyes were bright as she stared at him, looking at him like he was the most mesmerizing creature in the whole world. Edward leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was such a beautiful sight; they looked like the most beautiful family ever, the family that loved each other with all their heart. Renesmee sighed smiling; she seemed to be watching her parents too. She looked so happy, so content. Ben, Renesmee and I were not the only ones watching it seemed like the whole park was. They all seemed to be happy watching the three of them. Edward, Bella and Renesmee's happiness seemed to radiate causing everyone else to be affected.

Of course there were happy smiles that turned to jealous glares, mostly coming from the women. I scanned the park and it seemed like some were able to recognize them, but only faintly and they were not our batch mates or members their families. So hopefully they would keep their mouths shut. The Cullen's arrival was going to be a surprise.

We walked towards the same restaurant we used to go to back in high school that was near the park. We entered and were greeted by the same hostess that was there years ago, the same hostess who always tried to flirt with the boys.

She looked at us and her eye brows furrowed and realization donned her face. She smiled clearly recognizing us. "Welcome to La Bella Italiana" she greeted "It's nice to see you here again. It has been years." She added. Ben and I smiled and thanked her. She looked at the others, her eyes brightening and smile widening as she saw Edward, she looked at Bella and her face fell as she noticed Renesmee- who was not playing with the buttons of Bella's jacket.

The hostess sighed and turned to us. "Table for five or four?" She asked. Ben and I exchanged a questioning look and Edward cleared his throat. "Table for four please." He replied.

Her face seemed to light up as Edward replied and she nodded. "Follow me please." She said. She led us inside and the interior seemed to have changed. It looked wider than before. She showed us our table which had the couch looking chairs that were beside the windows.

It was where all of us used hang out…

Ben motioned me to sit first so I did. I scooted over near the window and Bella followed me, she sat across from me. The boys took their seats. "You guys must remember Amber she'll be your server today." The hostess said smiling at us. She took one last glance at Edward – who scooted closer to Bella kissing her forehead with a smirk on his face -- and left with a pout.

Amber came to our table with an expectant expression on her face. She changed a bit. She had longer hair with the same jet black color. She came up to our table and smiled—which was obviously directed at Edward. _Yup the services here didn't change a bit the women are still trying to get Edward._

"Hello guys welcome back to La Bella Italiana." She greeted.

"Hey Amber." Ben replied. "Do you still remember our usual order?" he asked playfully. Amber smiled as her brows furrowed, trying to remember. "I'm sorry I don't remember much but I remember your drinks, three cokes and one glass of water, no ice. Am I right?" She stated confidently.

We laughed and nodded. She smiled proud of her self and looked at Edward and Bella, she was eyeing Renesmee curiously. Renesmee was playing with her mother's hair and Bella was watching her and giggling with her child with a smile on her face. "I'll be right back with them." Amber said and left.

"She hasn't changed a bit, still pushing her luck for Eddie here." Ben said playfully. Bella and I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that." He said and it made us laugh even harder.

"You know that their all sad knowing that they can't flirt with my husband anymore." Bella giggled. Edward lightly smiled in response.

"Flirt? You mean like what the men do to make momma like them, daddy?" Renesmee asked with a puzzled expression. Edward chuckled and smiled. "Yes but now the girls are doing it to me. How did you know what flirt is, sweetheart?"

Renesmee shrugged "Uncle Emmy told me." She smiled. She was intelligent and disciplined. She was quite different from other three-year-olds I met. Usually they were whiney and moved a lot but Renesmee was different she was quiet and instead of moving around she kept still in the arms of who ever held her, either her daddy or her momma.

Ben laughed. "They're trying to get your daddy to like them." Renesmee turned to him and wrinkled her nose. "I don't like them to be with daddy. I only want momma to be with daddy." She answered. Ben and I looked shocked and we started laughing. "That's good then Renesmee, we don't like them too." Ben said. Yes she was intelligent her reply to Ben confirmed it. She smiled and reached out for her daddy. Edward took her in his arms and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Amber came back and set the drinks on the table still looking at Renesmee.

"Is this your child, Edward?" She asked. Wow she still remembered his name. She eavesdropped on some of our conversations before and she then picked up our names.

Edward smiled. "Yes this is my daughter." Renesmee looked at her and analyzed her from head to toe she looked adult as she observed Amber, not at all child like. Amber smiled at her and she smiled lightly in reply. Renesmee turned to Bella. "Momma" She said pulling on her hat. Bella then removed it using her left hand and her wedding ring sparkled. She removed Renesmee's hat and fixed her hair. Amber looked surprised but then shook her head.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked us.

Ben laughed again. "I'll have my usual restaurant special. You do still serve them right?" She nodded in confirmation. "I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with the complimentary garlic bread." She nodded and turned to the other three.

Bella smiled as Renesmee whispered in her ear pointing to a picture in the menu. "She'll have the cream of mushroom soup and a plate of roasted potato cuts." Bella told her.

Amber nodded. "And you Isabella?"

"Nothing for me, thank you." She replied with a smile. "Nothing for me as well." Edward said before she could ask.

She nodded again. "One special, one Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread, one cream of mushroom soup and a plate of roasted potato cuts." She repeated and we nodded, confirming her. She nodded and left for our orders.

"Yeah she still is trying to get Edward." I sighed and they just laughed. "Bella why'd you not order anything, aren't you hungry?"

"Actually I'm not that hungry and my diet was affected when I got sick so I can't eat some types of food. Vegan diet." She informed us.

"You see" Edward started "We Cullens got sick with the same sickness Bella had and it messed with our diet and our appearance." He smirked like there was some kind of private joke I was missing. I just nodded. That could explain why they were so different, why they sometimes looked sick. "But you guys are okay now right?"

They smiled and nodded a yes. I watched Renesmee while all four of us chatted. She was quiet yet she seemed very happy she just played with her necklace or with the buttons of Edward's jacket. Amber came and set down our food. We ate and Renesmee was fed by both Edward and Bella.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said.

Edward smiled. "What do you need, sweetheart?" He asked curiosity in his voice.

"Tigger." She answered simply. Tigger? You mean the one in Winnie the Pooh? I thought, maybe she had a toy. Understanding fell on Edward's face and he nodded handing Renesmee to Bella. "Excuse me I'll be right back." He said to all of us. He gave Renesmee a kiss on the forehead, he leaned down and kissed Bella sweetly and nodded to me and Ben. He stood up and went out of the restaurant.

"Edward's must be a great dad huh?" I said to Bella and Renesmee. Bella smiled and Renesmee gave me a toothy grin. "You see Ange, Renesmee is quite a daddy's little girl. Edward loves it." Bella informed me. "And Renesmee adores her daddy—"

Renesmee interrupted "and momma, I love both of you." She added with a giggle. Ben and I laughed. Ben and Bella started a conversation but I couldn't focus I was concentrated on Renesmee, she looked like she loved being carried and I longed to carry her.

Bella seemed to see the longing in my face. "Do you want to hold her Ange?"

I looked at her shocked at first but then I was beaming with excitement. "I would absolutely love to!" She laughed and stood up; I did the same and neared her. "I'm warning you Ange, she's a bit heavy." She cautioned and I nodded in acknowledgment. She directed me on how I should hold out my hands I followed her directions. She handed her to me and I took her gently in my arms. She let go but kept her hands around in case she would fall and I may have thought of her as an overprotective mother cause she knows that I can carry a kid because of my little brothers but now I know why she did hold out her hands. Renesmee was heavy, heavier than my brothers in the past.

I huffed as I received her full weight. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said she was heavy, don't worry though that's a good sign. It means she's healthy and well fed." I hastily added, not wanting to offend her.

"It's fine Angela." Bella chuckled. I held on to Renesmee feeling the warmth radiating of her body, she was lovely to hold, soft and warm. "Hello Renesmee." I cooed. "Do you know my name?" I asked curious. I kept on talking to her I didn't even think if she knew who I was. I'm forgetting my manners lately…

Renesmee giggled and nodded. "You're my aunty Angewa."

I giggled completely stunned I remember talking to her over the phone once, just early this year. She was so literate, good with words for a child of three years old. "Do you know him?" I asked nodding towards Ben- who was conversing with Bella. Renesmee nodded. "That's Big Ben!" she declared. I laughed. Big Ben… that sounded like a nice nick name for him. "Yes that is Big Ben." I said stroking her hair she seemed to have noticed my engagement ring because she gently grabbed my left hand and brought it to her face examining the ring with a bright expression.

"Pretty." She murmured, still gazing at the ring. She finally looked up and smiled at me. "Me and Big Ben are going to get married, like your momma and daddy." I informed her. She giggled and nodded. She was quite a happy child giggling and smiling all the time. I looked at her and she picked up her necklace and started playing with it. It caught my eye.

"May I see that Renesmee?" I asked pointing to her necklace. She looked up at me and nodded she placed the locket in my hand. I whispered her a thank you and I examined the locket. It was beautiful and simple I flipped it over and saw something engraved with fancy lettering at the back.

_Renesmee  
__ExB_

It was her name with her parents' initials. They must have had it engraved as a special touch or maybe they had it custom made. I flipped it again and opened. There was a picture of the three of them. Edward and Bella hugging a little girl in their arms, Renesmee seemed younger in the picture, she had shorter hair but other than that no one in the picture changed. Beside was writing in French. _More than my own life_

"It's beautiful." I told her slowly placing the locket back to rest on her chest. "Thank you." She said to me smiling. I kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, sweetie."

She leaned her head on my chest and I cuddled her murmuring to her sweet nothings. She smiled the whole time, she even kissed my cheek. Edward eventually came back with a backpack. He greeted us with a 'hi' and he apologized for taking lots of time. Apparently some kids were messing with their car.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I told you we should have taken a different car."

"Yeah well you don't use the other one much." Edward replied.

We finished up and Bella excused herself reaching out for Renesmee. I stood up. "I'll come with you." I said. I needed to do my necessities too. We entered the restroom and I handed Renesmee to her. She smiled and went to one cubicle. I did my necessities and washed my hands. Bella was fixing Renesmee's clothes and she threw a small white box in the trash can. From the logo I saw in the box it was a case for contact lenses. She must have changed them.

We came out and paid the bill. We fought about it again saying that it was our treat but me and Ben were fighting over the bill that we didn't even notice Edward paying. We insisted that we should have paid the bill but then again Edward shook as off telling us it was what he wanted to do. Just like old times.

We roamed Port Angeles a little bit and Renesmee was playing with her stuffed toy of baby Tigger. I carried her occasionally then Ben offered to carry her. He too grunted as he felt her full weight- but either than that he loved carrying her. We did a bit of shopping but unfortunately it was getting a bit late and tomorrow I had to help Jess with a few more adjustments.

"Good bye guys we'll see you next week!" I said as I hugged Renesmee before I handed her to Bella. I hugged her too and I still was hesitant in hugging Edward but was successful in doing so. We said and hugged each other good bye. They left towards the opposite direction of our car.

"It was wonderful to see them again. They didn't change a bit except for Bella and them having a kid." Ben said wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled. "Yeah besides from Bella being Cullenized and Renesmee, Bella and Edward didn't change at all."

"I wonder if the others changed…"

"Well…" I started. "…we would find out in the reunion. We would see the others in one more week."

The reunion. I had a feeling that it was going to be quite eventful.

_**

* * *

**_

~*~

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating much. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**The reunion is coming up in the next chapter!!! If you guys have any suggestions or even requests, feel free and don't hesitate to PM me :)**_

_**Thank you to all of you for reading and supporting my story. Thank you for waiting patiently and I promise I will make it up to you guys :)**_

_**There are still some who have doubts in the whole age thing of Renesmee. But I assure you guys it's just a twist and she will grow up again.**_

_**Thank you **__jay-loo__**, my now online bestie for your support.**_

_**Thank you **__bleedingeyes92507,__** my best friend for everything. I am happy that you finally found happiness, I'm proud of you, you little coward!!! Haha!! I'm sorry for my slowness and not being able to edit the story, I think I have something for your story since you have author's block.**_

_**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!!  
Happy New Year!!**_

_**Thank you, take care :)**_

_**~donellys x**_


	9. Meeting With the Past

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

"_It was wonderful to see them again. They didn't change a bit except for Bella and them having a kid." Ben said wrapping his arms around me._

_I smiled. "Yeah besides from Bella being Cullenized and Renesmee, Bella and Edward didn't change at all."_

"_I wonder if the others changed…"_

"_Well…" I started. "…we would find out in the reunion. We would see the others in one more week."_

_The reunion I had a feeling that it was going to be quite eventful._

_**Chapter 5: Meeting with the past**_

_(Mike's POV)_

The lights of the gym were dim. The sound of soft music flowing through my ears I could feel that this was the most perfect thing that has happened to me. I looked down to spot an angel in my arms. The angel had dark brown hair, a tiny yet beautiful body wearing a cute pink dress that didn't cover much.

_This was the life_. I thought to myself. We were dancing in rhythm to the slow music and I looked into the eyes of my angel. Her eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotic. Her eyes were like never ending depths of chocolate and I would gladly get lost in them.

I had my arms around her tiny, sexy waist and she had her arms around my neck. We weren't the only ones dancing. I looked around the gym and saw that everyone was dancing with their partners. I spotted Jessica in Edward's arms, she had her head resting on his shoulder and on she donned a smile of pure happiness; happiness causing her face to glow. She was beautiful.

I once again found myself lost in the chocolate orbs of my angel. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Bella."

Bella groaned and it was a sound of pure annoyance that it startled me, "What's wrong beautiful?" I asked. My question only gave her another reason to groan, "I don't like dancing with you," she said. Her voice was cold.

"Why is that?" I asked, confused. What was happening, why was she so annoyed with me and why did she look mad at me? She loved, why did she look at me like that?

"Three reasons Mike," she started, "One. You are engaged to Jessica and your fiancée is harassing Edward. Two, I am Edward's completely happy wife, annoyed wearing this dress while dancing with you. And third: Mike you're dreaming! Get up Mike, I mean it, get up now!" She yelled at me…

My head hurt and it hurt badly. I opened my eyes and saw something awkward: the color brown. _Now where have I seen that before?_ I asked myself. Well I was just humoring myself. It was the color of her eyes of course… _Wait when I wake up I should see the color white not brown_, I thought, thinking of my bed covers…

Oh… So that's why my head hurts and why I'm lying on something brown and cold. I fell from the bed and unto the floor. _Huh, your mind's pretty slow idiot_, I told myself as I got up from the floor and as I did that I looked at the clock on my bedside table. eight am.

I turned my head towards my desk and was the calendar. June thirty. The reunion…

Realization hit me and I became hyper: jumping up and down like of those maniac kids on Christmas celebrating inside the mental ward. _All right stop dwelling in the past Mike_, I mentally kicked myself. I remembered that day clearly, the day in senior year when we had an outreach program and helped the children in the mental institution in Seattle celebrate a late and I mean a very late Christmas on mid April… the cute kids almost bit my leg off and after that encounter I didn't fall for their cute façade any longer.

Something was dripping on to my shirt and I noticed that it was red. Crap it was blood. I touched my forehead. Did I hit my head that hard for it to bleed and possibly make me die? I touched a bulge and it stung. I ran to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Crap to the highest degree, I just popped a huge pimple… I got tissue and pressed it onto my popped zit, hopefully going to make the wound stop bleeding. Please don't let this be a bad day.

I went down to the kitchen to get a quick meal, the reunion starts at eleven and will end when ever it will end. I took a light breakfast since I knew that there would be tons of food at the reunion. My parents left to go for a jog awhile ago seven and I knew that because of the note stuck on the fridge.

_Mikey, me and your dad are going jogging and it's 7 am so I don't really think that you would be awake. There's food in the fridge and take care of your self I expect the house to be in order when we come back._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S: at exactly seven in the evening, leave our suitcases in the living room. Have fun at the reunion._

They wanted me to leave their luggage in the living room so that they would be able to leave for their plane to New York immediately. There going to have a summer break and would not come back home until September. They hesitated to leave me here but I just insisted them to go because them leaving would mean the I would have the house for myself for a month and hopefully longer. I ate what ever I got, not really tasting it.

I went back up to my room and prepared my clothes before I took a shower. I remembered my pimpled forehead and I went to my mom and dad's bathroom. I hope mom won't mind if I used her foundation or did girls use something else to cover up pimples? Well I still got the foundation anyway.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower when I got out I looked at my reflection again. The popped zit was so going to leave a mark. I took the foundation and tried my best to cover the zit up. I looked fine but I still got some band-aids just in case Jessica told me that I looked silly and if she would be able to observe that I was wearing make up.

I got dressed into a blue button up shirt, black jeans and I put on loafers. I looked nice I thought and hopefully so would the others. I went to my desk and got my backpack that was loaded with presents for every one at the reunion. The gifts were small, simple yet practical. I opened my back and double checked if everything was there. I got my wallet which was loaded with cash—courtesy of dad—and I would use that money for the after party at my house. I went back to the bathroom to fix my hair and even if I wanted to make the "Edward Cullen hair" it always didn't end right. Jessica told me that I looked better with spikes and so I spiked my hair.

I went down the stairs carrying my parent's luggage and hid them at the closet under the stairs. I figured that I would spend less time and put them there rather than having my friends see me carrying my parents' luggage it might cause a fuss and people would start asking and asking questions.

I looked at my watch and it was nine-thirty and I decided that I might as well go pick Jess up and go to school. I wanted to see the gym even if I was it a dozen times; I just wanted to be in the gym.

I got my backpack and placed the wallet in it. I went out of the house and locked the door. I got into my suburban—yes I still had the car. I loved the car. It was mine and I didn't want to spend much just for another car since my car was still working perfectly. I started the car and before going Jessica's house I turned the radio on. The song played was _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake I miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

'_cause I'll dose off safe and soundly_

_But I'll means your arms around me_

_I'd send a post card to you dear_

'_cause I wish you were here_

I kind of liked the song- even if it was about a goodbye -and I went to pick Jess up. It didn't take much time since Forks was a small town Jessica just came out of her house and she beamed when she noticed me. She ran towards the car and took her seat she didn't even give time to open the door for her.

"Good morning Jessie," I greeted her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled such a beautiful smile and gave me a peck on the lips, "Morning Mike. Thank you for picking me up, I really didn't expect it," she whispered.

"Hey I want the others to know that you're my fiancée and I want to treat my fiancée like a queen," I said honestly. I loved Jess. Sure she may be annoying at times but hey, with out her talking about gossip I wouldn't be updated on the wonders of the world. But to be completely honest, I didn't want to have the wedding just yet. I still needed time.

We chatted and laughed and I asked her if she noticed anything about me in my forehead particularly. She laughed and took a closer look her first answer and question was, "Is that foundation?" I just nodded and not only did the acknowledgment say that I was a crappy make up artist but so did her second question.

"Did you get confused with the colors?"

"No why?" I asked. I was confused by her question. I wasn't color blind or I hoped I wasn't.

"Because it looks to me like the foundation is a shade darker than your skin," she laughed.

Great… it was a good thing that I brought band-aid then. I sighed in frustration. I would need to have a band-aid on my forehead and that would draw attention because they would immediately know that the wound was from a popped zit and they would know that because for the kind of band- aid I had. I was the circular shaped one not the usual band-aid. Bad attention was not the only one I thought of I also thought of the fact that my pictures of this day would get ruined.

Jessica seemed to notice my frustration because she started to search for something in her bag and she was looking at two bottles of foundation. She looked at me and then back at the two bottles in hand she looked at the one on her left, shook her head and put the bottle away.

"Ill gladly help you Mike," she said with a smile.

I smiled in response, "Thank you so much Jess, did I mention I love you?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah you said I love you a thousand times and it was the first today. Anyway I love you too."

We reached the school around a few minutes to ten. I turned the engine off and I turned to Jessica. She was already equipped with what looked like a square sponge and the foundation. She gestured me to come closer and I obeyed she placed a small amount of foundation onto the sponge and then she dabbed it on me. She did it so expertly and I could see that she was concentrating on my forehead. After a few minutes she smiled at me and I knew that it was done. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and wow she did well. Even I didn't notice the mark there.

"Thank you thank you very much Jessie," I gave her another kiss.

She giggled again, "No problem Mike. I don't want the others to say anything about it. Should we go then?"

I nodded and got out of the car. I ran towards her door and opened it before she would. She got out of the car and gave me a grateful smile. She smiled a lot today, it was nice. I held her hand as we went to the gym and the gym was not empty. We were met by Angela, Ben and our former teachers. Great our former teachers were there but what could I do? It might even be nice to have them here.

Angela and Ben were looking around the gym, seeing if everything was in order. The teachers were chatting and laughing. Angela noticed us and rushed towards me and Jessica. She met us with a hug.

"Hi guys, good morning," Angela said. Ben came to us, hugged us and said the simple yet effective "hi"

I nodded to Ben in acknowledgment, "Good Morning to you too guys. I'm totally hyper right now."

They laughed and so did Jessica, "You're not alone Mike, you're not alone," That was their reply. The girls went to check on the other decorations and check the food to make sure that the food would be prepared and delivered on time. Ben and I went to where the teachers were. I figured that it won't hurt to talk to them and ask them how they were.

The teachers looked at us smiling. I think that they still knew us. So maybe not one of them had Alzheimer's disease. That should be good… right?

"Ah Mister Michael Francis Newton," One of the Gray-haired teachers said.

"Mr. Greene?" I asked and he just smiled and nodded. He looked different now his eyes were bright unlike how they were in school. His eyes always looked annoyed and bored probably because of what us students did to the school, besides how much trouble can a student get in this very small town? Well let's just say that our batch was kind of legendary: a student or more was going to the principal's office everyday…

"So this is our jock, Newton. You look different now," Another teacher said and beside that teacher was a boy just my age… wait was that a boy? The… person beside the teacher had short hair and was positioned in a none female pose. He or she crossed their legs in the way guys do and his or her clothes were an over sized t-shirt with a face of a wrestler on it then the person was wearing baggy pants and rubber shoes that looked over used. What made me wonder if the person was a he or she was the fact that the face looked like both and the hair was styled into a tomboy cut. Not only that but the person's posture was that of a male-hunched- and it was just now that I noticed a necklace around the person's neck and it had a pink crystal on it. He or she was looking us me from up to down and a smile donned on the person's face. Was that person checking me out? That was just creepy and it was also just now I noticed that the person was chewing gum. The person winked at me and it sent chills down my spine.

"Uh, yeah it's me Newton… Coach Clapp?" I asked with a weak voice because that person beside him was still looking at me and it scared me.

"Yeah this person talking to you is me Coach Clapp. This…" he motioned to the person beside him, "…is Joan my daughter. I bet that you never thought that I had a kid. Well she's just a year younger than you she still has one more year of college."

"Hi there Newton," Joan said with a wink and that creepy smile. Her voice was high yet it sounded tough like she could make you pee on your pants. Joan was female… talk about a she-male.

"Hi," was my brilliant reply. Ben noticed that I was uncomfortable and so he proceeded to re-introducing me to the teachers. The teachers looked almost the same because their hair started to turn gray and just like Mr. Greene's eyes they were all glowing with happiness and excitement. Maybe what Cullen told me once was true: _Teachers do their jobs as teachers, disciplining students and feeding them knowledge. Outside their teacher authority they are normal, the can even be friends. So no matter how much they say or do that may vex and annoy us we need to know that they are just doing their job... _Huh maybe he was right, he told us that when we came from biology and Mr. Banner gave us a long sermon about students' lack of discipline.

Ben and I were chatting with the teachers and it turned out that this was only the second reunion where the teachers were invited. They said that the other batches celebrated their reunion in different states. I figured that them being invited to the reunion must have been the reason for them to be excited. They told us that the first reunion they attended made them feel uncomfortable because everyone was staring at them and some were glaring at them—maybe because some teachers failed them when they were still in high school.

While talking with the teachers I found myself having a nice time so far. It was awkwardly nice to have a chat with them. I could have been really happy except the fact that Coach Clapp told me that I could socialize with his daughter. That suggestion scared me.

"So Mike," Joan started, "What did you finish in college?"

"I finished my degree in Business," I answered immediately just like being interrogated by Chief Swan.

"Well I am studying criminology," she said proudly. So she wanted to be a police. Yup she's a she-male indeed.

"Mike it's almost eleven," I heard Jessica's voice behind me. Thank God I am saved!

I turned around to look at her and she was looking at Joan with a blank expression. This was the advantage of having a possessive girl.

"Excuse me Joan," I said to her. I stood up and gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at me and I winked, she knew that I needed saving.

"Did anyone arrive yet?" I asked her. We were all puzzled on how we would spread the news about the reunion and we thank Jessica for having all our batch mates' e-mail addresses and contact numbers with her. We spread the word through the internet and asked them to spread the news too. The reunion was in the town paper so hopefully all of us would be here.

"Lauren, Tyler and Jenny are on their way and so are Kate, Austen, Eric and Conner. They will come with the people they chose to bring since we told them they could bring anyone they wanted to bring," Jessica replied.

"Cool"

Jessica, Angela, Ben and I made our final round in checking if everything was in the right place. The food was delivered by a restaurant in Port Angeles and it was now set on the tables. The decorations were nice and the room was bright. I checked the tarpaulin outside and it looked nice it was simple, colorful and you could see it a mile away.

We were back inside readying our stuff and I placed my backpack on one of the bleachers. The bag was heavy and it was loaded. I hoped that everyone would like their gifts. I bought it in a sale and it cost one dollar each not to mention it was 'buy one-take one' so it was cheap but it was practical.

Lauren, Tyler and little Jenny came through the doors. Jenny had her usual pig tales with ribbons and she wore a pink dress. On her hair was a little tiara and her clothes were sparkling. Did she come from a beauty pageant? Well she was Lauren's kid: Like mother like daughter.

Lauren was wearing a pink cocktail dress and it scared me because it was close to what Bella wore in my dream. Lauren looked amazing and she was even hotter than before. Tyler was looking all cool with his get up, the usual t-shirt, jeans and rubber shoes in addition to that he had a leather jacket.

We greeted them and I started talking to Jenny, "Hey there Jenny. You look amazing."

Jenny smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Of course I'm pretty, I have to be."

Well that answer just proves that she is Lauren's kid, "You have a crown, that means you're a princess right?"

Jenny laughed and rolled her eyes, "I love my crown and I am a princess."

Jenny went to Lauren and Tyler, "Mommy I want my toy."

"It's in the car princess…" Lauren was immediately interrupted.

"I want it now!" Jenny exclaimed. Lauren huffed and carried little Jenny towards the parking lot. I turned to Tyler, "Gee Tyler, she really is Lauren's kid."

"Tell me about it. She's totally spoiled but hey she's my daughter I have no choice but to love her," He replied. I decided that I wanted to make fun of him, tease him or even start an unusual conversation.

"Hey I'm not hitting on Lauren but she's hotter than she was before," I started and saw that smile on Tyler's face which meant that he liked where the conversation was heading.

"Let's take a seat man," he said. We took our seat on the bleachers and Ben joined us. Angela and Jessica were talking to each other so that meant they won't hear us.

"Lauren's curves are more emphasized now," I said.

"Yeah she looks even prettier than before," Ben added.

Tyler's smile was enormous, "Yeah my wife's totally hot and I'm proud to have her every night," he laughed. "Well she didn't do any exercise—Lauren doesn't do exercise—and she went under the knife a year ago. Well the good thing is she looks sexy and she's mine."

We laughed and continued to talk about our girls. Lauren and Jenny came back a short time later. Jenny had a Barbie doll with her and it was dressed similarly to how she was dressed.

"The Barbie girls, so Tyler must be Ken," I teased. Tyler glared at me and punched me on the shoulder. The punch only made me and Ben laugh our butts out.

The gym was crowded by now with our batch mates and the people they brought along. Mostly the others brought their friends from college or their boyfriend or girlfriend. There was music playing in the background and everyone was chatting to each other just having a great time. Lauren, Tyler and Jenny were the center of attention of course. The attention was caused by Jenny and I could see that the Barbie family was enjoying it.

The teachers even seemed to have fun; they were chatting and laughing with each other and even with their former students. I was telling people about my experience of college and while telling my story I was silently hoping that the Cullens would come. Well I was hoping that Bella would come. They haven't arrived yet and I started to worry. Did they receive the invitation? Did they know there was a reunion?

"It was my second year of college and I was going down the stairs after I got pissed off by our teacher Mr. Carter. I was so ready to go back and insult him or something when I fell down the stairs and trust me it was humiliating!" I told the others. They laughed and started teasing me.

"Mike Newton fell, face first from tripping from a flight of stairs," Austen told me. He and Kate were dating and the others of the group I was talking to were people I just met today and they were brought by my friends who were also listening to my story.

"Another embarrassing moment was when I almost offered this guy a ride. I was driving my suburban just after I came from Jessica and it was like nine in the evening, there was this person who I assumed was a girl because she was wearing this pink skirt with leggings and stilettos. It was already nine so I figured I could help her and give her a ride when I stopped she turned around and it turned out that she was a he! It was a guy wearing make up and he was gay! I got out and opened the hood of the car. I was pretending that something was wrong with the engine so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. I smiled at him and then drove off. He was looking at me like some meat he was going to buy in the grocery and he licked his lips so I just drove off. I wanted to help him but with what he just did I wanted to run him over with my car. I was terrified! Talk about a she-male."

Speaking of she-male, Joan was with the group I was talking to even the teachers were listening. Well everyone was listening actually. They were all intently listening to me, Jenny was pouting because I must have stolen her spot light but hey we were all laughing. We were huddled in the bleachers and I meant that all of us were there. No one was in the gym floor.

Everyone laughed at this, even Jessica—who was sitting beside me, I had my arm around her shoulder—did I mention we were having a good time? Because yeah we were, we were incomplete though the riches family was still not here.

We all stopped talking and laughing when we heard the sound of car engines. The soft purr of the engine was not from just one car but from two. That must mean that the Cullens have arrived. The gym went silent and we could hear the voices outside. There was a booming laughter, probably Emmett laughing his scary laugh. My heart was pounding when I heard it, my instincts told me to run but my body was glued to the seat.

"Cool, me and Rose win!" Emmett exclaimed then his words were followed by a loud thud with the word 'idiot' being said by no other than Rosalie. So Emmett must have been hit on the head.

There was laughter and the sounds became louder. They're coming and I was hoping that Bella was with them. She must be forced to do something, maybe she was abused by her all too perfect husband and she must be made as their maid or even worse: their slave. I will save her like a knight in shinning armor would.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Emmett asked someone.

"Nothing," _he_ replied with a cold voice. So the perfect Edward Cullen was here. Great

The gym doors opened and all heads turned to look at the Cullens enter. The first person to come in was the huge Emmett. He had a huge smile on his face and it was like he was up to something, something evil. I was wondering why was he here but then I remembered that the reunion was open and he was Alice's and Edward's brother. Family was invited so maybe the whole town was here.

Emmett was followed by his brother Jasper. He examined the room full of people, he had a calm expression on his face and when he turned to us he smiled warmly. Seeing his smile made me relax and I let out a breath of air I didn't even notice I held. I was surprised because I wasn't the only one who let out my breath but so did most of the people around me. We relaxed and smiled to them in reply. Jenny had her brows furrowed and she was frowning because the attention was now on the Cullens and didn't go back to her. Yeah I knew the mind of a child.

Following Jasper was _him_. Edward Cullen the oh-so-perfect guy who stole my supposedly future wife. He had a smirk on his face and looked directly at me. Crap why did he look at me immediately? Then Edward looked at the others with a smile. That smile must be sinister and I bet he abused Bella before they came here. Don't worry Bella I'll save you and with you I would not only have Jessica but I would have you too.

Edward rolled his eyes as he looked away from the crowd. Angela and Ben stood up and went to them—Angela practically ran towards them.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper," She said. She shocked all of us when she hugged Emmett and Edward and then shook hands with Jasper. Emmett laughed and gave Ang a bone crushing hug. Angela just laughed. What surprised us even more was that Ben did the same thing. He gave Emmett and Edward a man hug and he shook Jasper's hand.

"It's nice to see that you were able to come," Angela told Edward.

"It was nice that you invited us Angela. Thank you, and it's our pleasure to come here," Edward smiled.

I noticed that Joan was looking at Edward the way she was looking at me awhile back. She was checking him out. Joan smiled an even bigger smile than what she gave me.

"Come on Bella!" A high voice said, it was coming from the doors. It was Alice's voice.

"Yeah Bella, come on," Another voice said it was Rosalie and I bet that she was impatient.

Why were they telling Bella to 'come on' like they were impatient? They were forcing her to do something she didn't want to do! I shifted and stood up from my seat. Jessica stood up too. I was about to get down from the bleachers but I froze when I saw them enter.

Rosalie was wearing a black dress that was until her mid-thigh and it had a ribbon like a belt around the waist. Alice was wearing this green dress that had these black patterns around the waist. The two of them went to Emmett and Jasper. Alice gave Angela a sweet hug and Rosalie actually did the same.

Where was Bella?

Edward smiled to them and went to meet a girl who was standing beside the door. She was stunning wearing this blue dress that—like Alice—had black patterns. I noticed that the girls wore dresses that were strapless and I think that they were wearing sweetheart dresses. Jessica was getting me, lecturing me about dresses and clothes.

Edward smiled at her and reached out his hand. The girl took it and stepped forward. I saw her face clearly now—no longer hidden by the light that came from the opened door. It was Bella and she was beautiful. Edward led her closer to the others, he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Eww...

"Bella, Renesmee!" Both Angela and Ben exclaimed.

That was when I noticed something in Bella's arms. I didn't mind it at first because I was looking at her face. She was smiling and she looked down at the kid who hid her face in Bella's shoulder.

The kid had long hair that was the color of Edward's. Her hair was wavy and it was curled at the end: it was similar to Bella's hair. The child was wearing an ivory dress but I couldn't see her face.

Bella whispered something to the child and patted her back. Edward smiled again and leaned down to whisper something to the baby. The baby looked up at him; Edward nodded and smiled at her. She turned her head to look at us then she quickly hid her face on Bella's shoulder.

She was beautiful. Just as white as Edward and Bella, she looked like Edward.

I wasn't the only one who was dumbfounded; everyone was staring at them wide-eyes and curious. Joan even had her mouth open like a gaping fish.

"Guys," Angela started, she was speaking to us, "This is Renesmee she is Edward and Bella's daughter."

_Damn. My worst nightmare was now happening... _

_Edward and Bella have a kid.  
_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't able to update the story last month. I had to concentrate on my studies and we had A LOT of projects: Investigatory project, a radio play, a very long skit, two movie reviews and we just had our exams. The good news is that it's already summer break here in my country which means that I would be able to update this story more.**

_**More good news!**_

**I have come up with a plot for two stories and one of them would be All Human and another one would be with Vamps. Another story (AH) was the idea of my friend and she asked me if I could do the story and I agreed. The plot is her idea but I will be the one to write the story. So that makes up three future projects :) My two stories would be entitled **_I was not alone_** or **_Victim_** then the other would be **_A different ending_** or **_A different Path_**  
**

**I'm really sorry if you guys had to wait for a long time for me to update but don't worry because I would try to update every other week or even every week—or hopefully even in just a few days. It depends if I don't have anything else to do :)  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! I am very thankful that all of you actually liked my story. I thank all of you for the support. It brings me joy to know that I entertain all of you **

**I'm sorry if I mess up with the date of their college graduation because I really don't know when graduations in the US are celebrated. I researched for the date and asked my relatives in America when college Graduation there is celebrated and all I found was that it was celebrated on December, May or June.**

_**Oh and the pictures of the girl's dresses are on my profile **_

**Take Care**

**~donellys~**


	10. Why, oh, Why

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_"Guys," Angela started, she was speaking to us, "This is Renesmee she is Edward and Bella's daughter."_

_Damn. My worst nightmare was now happening..._

_Edward and Bella have a kid._

_**Chapter 6: Why oh why?  
**__(Edward's POV)_

So today was the day of the reunion. Here I was sitting inside my Aston Martin, waiting for the girls and my brothers. There was a fight on whether what dress Bella would wear to the reunion—I just came from that mess and retreated to my car. Emmett and Jasper were fooling around in the kitchen. Mom and Dad went hunting last night and they would come back tomorrow night. Jacob was not here, he was out with his sister and father. The Blacks went to Canada and were now having a vacation. They would be back in a few days.

I got out of the car and went to the kitchen. There I saw Emmett and Jasper playing the war game. Emmett had a pot on his head, using it as a helmet and he had a spatula as a sword. Jasper was standing on the counter with the lid of the pot as a shield and he had a wooden spoon as his weapon. They were both shouting at each other and Emmett was squealing like a little girl.

"Alright who's Germany and who's America?" I asked, laughing at the sight.

"Ah, little brother fancy seeing you here," Emmett said with a high voice, "I'm Germany and Jasper is America. I know that Germany and World War two are very touchy subjects so sorry I had to side with Germany because Jasper's always America. You can't beat the loyalty for his country out of him. Well I could be America too and we would have a Civil War…"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You just had to be Hitler, right Em?" Emmett laughed, "Can we have a Civil War instead?" Emmett turned to me while ducking from the wooden spoon of Jasper—who jumped from the counter and nearly hit Emmett on his pot-helmet.

"Alright, fine we have a Civil War since we're in the kitchen," Jasper said._ I see that we don't want to betray our country, good luck then Em._

"Hey little bro, you want to join us?" Emmett asked. He swung his spatula at Jasper but Jasper did the move in Matrix and bent backwards. The move caused me and Emmett to laugh even harder, Jasper looked at us and quirked his eyebrow in the 'can you do that' way.

"I think that I would ally with Jasper, sorry Em," I said quickly going to Jasper's side.

"Aw, two on one, eh? Even if there's two of you, both of you won't be able to defeat me!" He exclaimed and ran to attack us. Luckily I was quick and I ducked down below the counter. Emmett spun and made another move to attack Jasper. I grabbed his leg from behind making him fall on his face. He growled at me and I just laughed.

Emmett stood up and made his way towards me. I jumped onto the counter, got a frying pan and swung it at him. He ducked from the pan as Jasper stood on the counter beside me. Emmett made a move to grab my leg but I jumped out of the way and he clutched the air instead. Jasper hit him with his spoon and it landed on Emmett's head. The spoon hit the pot and it caused a loud bang. I landed on the floor then grabbed a baking tray; I slid it on the floor hoping Jasper would see it and avoid it. Emmett growled at Jasper as Jasper jumped from the counter onto the floor. Jasper ran beside me and so did Emmett. Emmett—unlike Jasper—didn't see the tray on the floor and fell on his butt just like how people fell when they stepped on a banana peel.

Jasper and I roared with laughter, "You think that you're still going to win Em?" Jasper teased. Emmett stood up and glared at us. He was about to run towards us but a bell-like laugh stopped him. We turned to the door and there we saw the girls watching us. Renesmee was laughing and the others were smiling at us. Alice had the camera and seeing the blinking red light meant that she was recording a video.

"Daddy," Renesmee ran towards me. I picked her up and gave her a hug, "You looked funny daddy," she laughed again. Rosalie went to Emmett and removed his helmet then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alice—who was still taking a video—went to Jasper and gave him a pat on the back.

I kissed my daughter on the forehead, "I looked funny?" she giggled and gave me my kiss on the cheek. _You looked funny daddy. Momma looked so happy to watch you,_ she told me mentally.

I smiled at her and turned towards the door. There stood my beautiful wife wearing a blue dress with black patterns, she was wearing low-heeled black sandals and she was smiling at me. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, nothing could ever compare to her beauty.

"You look amazing, love," I said to her and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled at me and Renesmee sighed in my arms. Over the years I found out that my baby daughter loved seeing me and her mother hug and kiss each other, she liked seeing us in love and that made her happy.

Bella smiled at me, "Thank you Edward. You look stunning yourself," she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder; Renesmee rested her head on my other shoulder.

_Well isn't that cute_, I heard Alice's thought. I looked at her and noticed that the camera was now on me and my family in my arms. I rolled my eyes at her but smiled just the same.

"Well I don't want to break our family bonding," Rosalie started, "but aren't we supposed to be at the high school?"

Alice jumped, "Oh yeah. We should clean up though, the kitchen is a mess!"

"Hey why don't the boys clean? We girls didn't do anything," Rose said with a smirk on her face. I sighed and handed Renesmee to Bella, "Come on Em, we have some cleaning to do," I said to Emmett, "And that includes you Jasper."

~*~

_Race you to school bro, _I heard Emmett's mental voice. We were on our way to school now. I was in the car with Bella, Renesmee and—surprisingly—Alice.

"Bella," said Alice, "put this on Nessie's hair so that her hair won't hit her face and it would make her look cuter." Alice reached from the back seat and handed Bella two hair clips made up of white ribbons and pearls.

"Do it like this," Alice instructed, reaching even further from the backseat and fixing my daughter's hair. Bella placed the two clips in place opposite from each other. "There," Alice smiled.

"Thank you Auntie Alice," Renesmee kissed her aunt's cheek, "Thank you momma," then she gave a kiss to her mother.

"Hey where's my kiss?" I teased.

Renesmee giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at her, "Thank you sweetie."

A few moments later Alice smacked my shoulder. "Faster Edward, Emmett's going to win!" Alice ordered, she was really, _really_ jumping in the backseat.

After a few minutes we arrived at school and unfortunately Emmett won with Rosalie and Jasper. They got out of the M3. Emmett looked at me and gave me a smug grin.

"Cool me and Rose win!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey, what about me?" Jasper said. We all laughed

"Well that sucked!" Alice exclaimed, "I rode with you guys because I thought Edward would drive faster—you are the fastest at running. This is what I get for following blurry visions. Thanks a lot Edward I lost a bet to Jasper," she glared at me but I knew that she wasn't really mad at me. She rolled her eyes at me then got out of the car.

I got out and opened Bella's door and helped her get out of the car. I held out my hand and gave her my crooked smile that I knew she loved so much. She held my hand and exited the car. Renesmee was nervous; she looked up at me from Bella's shoulder.

_What if they don't like me?_ She thought.

"Nonsense," Bella and I said at the same time, "Sweetie they're going to love you," Bella reassured her.

"Of course they would be shocked but they would adore you immediately," I told her.

"Come on what's the hold up?" Emmett whined. Appearance is deceiving. Emmett looked like he was a serious muscle man—which he was—but his childishness can change him. They were still standing beside the M3 and Alice was now with them.

I locked the car and Bella, Renesmee and I went to the others. We started walking towards the door. Jasper and Rosalie were looking at the closed gym door. _If there was an event in there shouldn't they leave the door open?_ Rosalie thought, annoyed _And is there even an event? I don't hear anyone talking inside_.

There were people inside, I could hear music, their thoughts and their heart beats. There hearts were beating fast and judging from the thoughts of the people inside they were all looking at the door, anticipating my family's entrance. Talk about ostentatious.

_They're nervous and curious and… hopeful? _Jasper noted.

Hopeful? Why would someone be hopeful? Well maybe it was Angela and/or Ben. I heard a very familiar mental voice, _She must be forced to do something, maybe she was abused by her all too perfect husband and she must be made as their maid. I will save her like a knight in shinning armor would._

Mike Newton. Thinking of Bella. Thinking of me and my family in a very, very annoying way.

I glared at the closed door and gritted my teeth. Bella noticed and she slipped her hand away from mine and touched my cheek. I relaxed… a bit.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Nothing," I replied, my voice slightly hard. _So the perfect Edward Cullen was here. Great _that was from Mike again. I really shouldn't hate him but he was lucky I didn't hurt him or kick him out when Bella and I got married, even if he thought of dirty things about my wife and himself, I made him live.

"You go ahead," Bella said and took a couple of steps back. I raised an eyebrow at her at she just shook her head. Alice and Rosalie stopped and went to her side.

_Well here it goes._

Emmett opened the door and entered, _this is so going to be f-u-n! _Jasper entered after Emmett and calmed the people down, _They're too nervous._

I entered the room and I saw that all eyes_ were_ on us. I could sense the jealousy and annoyance in Mike's thoughts. I smirked and looked directly at him. I figured that I could play with his mind a little bit, scare him. _Crap why did he look at me immediately? _I smiled as I looked at the other people in the room. It seemed like half the town was here or maybe even the whole town was. I was impressed that they were able to spread the news, and then again Forks _was_ a tiny town.

_That smile must be sinister and I bet he abused Bella before they came here. Don't worry Bella I'll save you and with you I would not only have Jessica but I would have you too._

I rolled my eyes. Mike was just being plane stupid now. Angela and Ben rushed towards us.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper," She said. She hugged me first then Emmett and then she shook hands with Jasper. Emmett laughed, amused by her confidence and gave her his 'brother-bear-hug.' Angela just laughed. All the thoughts in the room were filled with shock. They were shocked to see Angela have so much confidence and actually have physical contact with the Cullens. Ben did the same thing Angela did greeting me and Emmett with a guy-half-hug and he shook Jasper's hand as well.

"It's nice to see that you were able to come," Angela told me.

"It was nice that you invited us Angela. Thank you, it's our pleasure to come here," I smiled.

I noticed discomfort from Mike's thoughts and they weren't mainly about me or my family. He was looking at this girl named Joan and she was looking at me, no, she was checking me out. She had this grin on her that made me uncomfortable, even the slightest bit scared.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said hurrying her._ You look fine now please come on!_

"Yeah Bella, come on," Rose told her impatiently_. I just want to see their reactions. _

Mike and Jessica stood from the bleachers ready to come down the steps. There was a hint of anger through Mike's mind and uncontrollable curiosity from Jessica's. They stopped moving though.

Rosalie walked in, her head held high and a smile was on her face. She was loving the attention. Alice followed with a huge smile, she was very excited. They went to stand beside Emmett and Jasper. Alice gave Angela a sweet hug and to everyone's surprise so did Rose.

I sensed my wife's hesitance and I knew that not only my baby girl was nervous and a little bit afraid but so was my Bella. I smiled and walked towards the door. I held my hand out for her and she took it. I felt her relax. Renesmee was still holding her mother tightly hiding her face on Bella's shoulder. Just like the first time she met the Denali family…

I led her to the others. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. I leaned down and brushed my lips to hers, I wanted to comfort her.

"Bella, Renesmee!" Both Angela and Ben exclaimed.

All thoughts of the humans—except Ang and Ben—were now full of shock, confusion and curiosity. Their thoughts bombarded me and I quickly blocked them. All their eyes were zeroed in on Renesmee. Their eyes were wide and some looked like they were about to bulge out. I noticed that the teachers were also there with their families and friends then I saw Joan gapping like a fish, I even saw the gum she was chewing…

"It's all right Renesmee. You can look they wont hurt you," Bella whispered to her and patted her back. My baby girl was still nervous and she was trying her best to gain confidence_. Daddy_, she thought. I smiled and leaned to whisper to her ear. "It's all right sweetheart. They want to see you."

Renesmee looked up from Bella's shoulders to look at me, her face still not seen by the humans. _Can I just look daddy? _I nodded and smiled in encouragement.

She lifted her head then took a small peek at the crowd then she swiftly hid her face back on Bella's shoulder.

A number of gasps came from the crowd. More thoughts came and I had to block them out. Their thoughts were louder and more incoherent.

_What the?_

_They have a kid?_

_Is that child Edward and Bella's?_

_She's not a doll is she?_

_Wow… just—weh?_

_She's cute like her dad… Edward is the dad, right?_

_Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen…_

_There marriage is still going strong…_

_I don't care if he is still married, Edward's cute_

_They got busy…_

_Huh so Lauren and Tyler are not alone…_

_Ugh! Lauren and Jenny are pissed!_

_How could—how can—what—who—huh?_

_Hey they look so, so hot! She gave birth? I don't think so…_

"Guys," Angela started talking to the crown, "This is Renesmee: Edward and Bella's daughter."

The room was filled with silence. There was an annoyed grunt that came from a little girl who was sitting on Lauren's lap. _Why do people keep on coming? Mommy said that they would all be looking at me... _The little girl must be Lauren's she looked just like her. So Bella and I weren't the only ones with a kid. The little girl had glittering clothes and a small tiara on her head. Did she just come from a pageant?

Jessica started to move from the bleachers and she dragged Mike along with her. She was completely confused with what she saw. Mike seemed to be frozen but started to move as well. Jessica stopped right in front of us and smiled. Mike was right behind her seeming quite hesitant.

"Bella, Edward, it so nice to see you guys again," Jessica said with a measured voice. Her heart was beating fast, nervous; Mike had his heart beating like a drum since the moment Emmett stepped in but it seemed to beat even louder and faster now that he was near us.

Bella smiled at her sweetly and Jessica stepped forward to give Bella a hug. Bella gave her a small one-arm- hug since she was carrying Renesmee. "Hello Jessica. You look amazing!" Bella said.

"Thank you Bells, you look nice yourself," Jessica replied, stepping out of the embrace. She nudged Mike the slightest bit. Mike gulped, still frozen and staring with wide eyes. Jessica turned to me _Ang hugged him so maybe I can have a shot too._ She neared me and expectantly opened her arms. I smiled and politely hugged her giving her a small pat on the back. I didn't give her the exact hug I gave Angela, I didn't want to hug her too much because that might cause something unwanted and I didn't want to disappoint her or show her disrespect, so I just gave the small hug. _Oh my god! Edward freakin' Cullen just gave me a hug! _I pulled away. Mike's eye twitched as he saw our embrace, he started to move. He looked at Bella from top to bottom and really annoying things were starting to form inside his head. I cleared my throat. He flinched slightly and started towards Bella, sneaking a small glance at Jessica who was still ogling at me…

"Hey Bells, is that you?! I don't even recognize you. You look fantastic!" He opened his arms and immediately gave Bella a hug. Bella's eyes widened feeling a bit uncomfortable. She laughed though, she forced her laugh. "It's nice to see you too Mike and yes it is me Isabella Marie _Cullen_," she said emphasizing the name Cullen and gave him a pat on the back, "If you don't mind to let go now, you're kinda suffocating my baby."

Immediately Mike let go of her his eyes landing on Renesmee, "Wow…" was all Mike said. Bella gave Renesmee an encouraging pat on the back and whispered, "Look at them baby, they want to see you." Renesmee looked at her then turned around and gave a small smile to them.

"Hey there little girl, I'm Jessica and this is Mike we're your mom and dad's friends. What's your name baby?" Jessica asked averting her eyes from me to Renesmee. Renesmee looked at her cautiously and gave her another sweet smile, "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she said speaking to them for the first time.

"You have a beautiful name Renesmee," Jessica said to her with a huge smile on her face. _She is gorgeous! She has Edward's hair and face and she has Bella's eyes. Not to mention her white skin and her blush. She is just adorable! _"You are very pretty Renesmee."

My daughter smiled brightly at her and giggled, "Thank you," I smiled at her proudly. She was very polite and sweet even to those who were unknown to her. Bella and I used to tell her stories about high school. She knew Angela and Ben the most because of the numerous stories and the pictures. She didn't know the others as well as she knew Angela and Ben.

"Hey Renesmee, I'm Uncle Mike!" Mike said confidently. He is just so annoying I controlled myself from rolling my eyes at him, "How old are you?" _She looks young, she's tiny maybe she's two years old_.

"Three," Renesmee replied holding up three fingers. Last night we told her how to behave properly—not that it was needed because she behaved perfectly around humans. We told her that if someone would ask her for her age she should say that she was three.

_Three? I thought maybe she was like two or turning two because she is so tiny! She looks healthy and happy though—not like those kids at the mental. The three-year-old who drooled all over me, he was a boy and he was huge!_ Mike said, thinking of our activity last senior year. The activity where I had fun, not only because I was able to help the kids but because the kids attacked Mike and Mike alone. The children were innocent when it came to the other students but when it was Mike with them they would scream and cry. I was attached to a boy named Clement who had Schizophrenia and he seemed happy when I was around, he said that I 'made the sounds go away'. When Mike wanted to show-off he neared Clement and Clement started screaming and covering his ears. The other kids heard Clement screaming, "He's making me hear them! They're coming!" The kids seemed to team up and they attacked Mike, some even bit him…

The other people in the gym started moving and they continued their conversations. Mr. Greene came to greet Bella, Renesmee and I. "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, forgive me I meant Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Greene smiled at us and we shook his hand. "Your still looking good, sir," I complimented him. He laughed, "Why thank you Mr. Cullen. You and your wife look good yourselves. Well hello there," He looked at Renesmee.

"Mr. Greene," Bella started, "this is my and Edward's daughter Renesmee." Renesmee gave him a small wave and smile. "Well, she is gorgeous. She looks a lot like the both of you," Mr. Greene smiled. "Thank you, sir," I replied.

We greeted the other teachers as Alice talked to Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben about the projector. Alice was asking if she could use the projector to show some home movies since she brought her laptop along.

"Ah, the two legendary lovebirds," Mr. Banner said, giving Bella and I a hug. He was the only teacher we hugged supposedly because he was the teacher who pared Bella and me together. "Mr. Banner! It's so good to see you, you look different. I hardly recognize you." Bella said smiling.

"Well I did have a change in wardrobe and I came from the beach so I'm a bit darker. Do I look better or worse?" He asked anxiously. I have to say, his tan doesn't work for him but aside from that he looked fine.

"You look good sir, though I recommend that you stay away from the sun," Bella politely said. Mr. Banner just laughed and nodded _I knew that the tan wasn't cool_. "Hello there, little one." His gaze was at Renesmee. "I assume that she is you daughter?" He looked at both of us; we smiled and nodded, "Well she is an absolute beauty!"

"Thank you, sir," We replied. He examined Renesmee with a happy and actually proud expression; _At least these two got married unlike Mallory and Crowley. I warned the children once and I'm happy to see that Edward and Bella listened to me._ "You look like your father don't you, little one?"

Renesmee smiled and nodded, "I look like my daddy but daddy said that I'm beautiful just like momma. If I look like daddy how can I be like momma?" She tilted her head to one side. She was confused and not acting. We laughed, Mr. Banner answered ahead of me, "You look like your daddy and he said that you are beautiful _like_ your momma, he didn't say you _look_ like your momma."

Renesmee laughed and nodded, "Okay." _I get it now_. Her laugh made us smile. Mr. Banner looked at me with a serious expression, "You should clarify things to your daughter, Edward. But I can see that you are doing a good job with Bella being good parents. Keep up the good work and continue raising her well." _She is very different from Jenny, she was brought up properly and even though she is a Cullen she doesn't seem to be spoiled and she has manners. Edward and Bella are doing a good job_. "I forgot to ask, what is your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Renesmee, sir" My daughter replied, _Momma and daddy call him sir, I should call him sir too_. I am very, very proud of her. She was polite, obedient, kind, and caring. She was one of the best things that ever happened in my life.

"Renesmee… That's a very unique name"

"Thank you," Renesmee smiled.

"Attention to all," Alice said from the stage, she was using a micro phone and the projector was turned on showing the desktop of Alice's computer, it was displaying a Cullen family Picture where all of us were wearing black-- except for Renesmee who was wearing white—and the background was the window from our house in New Hampshire, outside was the forest and a small lake. Carlisle and Esme were sitting down in the middle, standing behind them were Bella and I with Renesmee in our arms. Standing on their right were Alice and Jasper and the on their left were Rosalie and Emmett. The picture was taken before we left and traveled for Forks.

"All of you are curious about my family. We apologize for not keeping in touch with some of you. We Cullens would like to share some of our experiences and events that happened to us the last five years. I hear that there is an after party at Mike's house later so we would show you the other videos there at his house," Alice smiled brightly. Jasper was manipulating the laptop and he opened a folder that contained only two videos. One purpose of us showing the home videos is so that we would not be repeating the same answers to their questions.

"So sit back, relax and may all of your questions about us be answered if not now then later," Alice sat down beside Jasper. The people went back and sat on the bleachers and us Cullens sat on mono block chairs all in just one side in the gym floor. The video started.

* * *

"Hey! You guys must be wondering 'what happened to the Cullens for the last five years?' Lucky for all of you I thought of making this video compilation and showing it to you guys," Emmett said, smiling smugly to the camera. He was sitting alone on the couch.

"You thought of it doesn't mean you made it," Rosalie's voice said from behind the camera. Emmett pouted. _The people inside the gym chuckled_.

"Alright I only _thought_ of the compilation, I didn't make it. Thank Alice and Jasper for compiling it and all the others: Rosalie, Edward, Bella, mom and dad for taking the videos. Alice and Jasper also took videos, oh! And so did the newest member of the Cullen family Renesmee!

"In this video you would see some memorable things our family was able to record on camera. There are also some pictures and they would be in a slide show. You would see all of us doing fun and even crazy stuff. Some of the experiences haunted me till this very day," Emmett whispered the last part.

"This video or these videos would not only contain us Cullen but also some other family members like Jacob and his family, our cousins: the Denali family, Bella's family, some of our friends and even some random people! So I hope you guys would enjoy!"

_**What happened after the E&B honeymoon?**_

"Edward and Bella needed to rush back home immediately because Bella caught a sickness," Carlisle said. It was like the interviews on TV, it showed a close up of dad sitting near the window of the house in New Hampshire and it was showing that it was raining.

"What did Bella get sick of dad?" Emmett asked.

"Bella suffered from a very rare and unknown sickness that hits five out of a million Americans. She got sick with what our family suffered. Each one of the Cullens has suffered this sickness. Esme and I searched around America for children who have suffered this sickness as well and we adopted them years ago. Out of millions of children in America we only found Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie."

"So maybe Edward was responsible for Bella getting sick, you know, honeymoon?" Emmett chuckled.

Dad smiled and shook his head, "This illness is not contagious and it can not be transmitted by a former victim to another person. The virus acts fast it takes three days for it to affect the whole body so I doubt that Edward made Bella sick because they were in South America having there honeymoon for weeks before Bella got sick."

"How do you know so much, dad?"

"Because I did research and I am very sure of my finds." Dad replied, his eyes were shining with laughter and amusement, "Let's say that it is in the Cullen family blood, having this illness" he laughed. _All of us laughed. _

"So can Renesmee get sick too? I mean, she is Edward and Bella's daughter, is it possible for her to get sick with the 'Cullen blood' too?"

"I highly doubt it because she already has Cullen blood since she is a Cullen and do you remember our observations about her? The measurements and all show that she is fine and I experimented mixing my DNA with your mother's and nothing happened—we are former victims and so are Edward and Bella-- and I am very sure that the illness is not genetic. Renesmee already has Cullen blood in her veins. You know that unlike any other child Renesmee rarely gets sick?"

"Yeah, I don't think she ever got sick."

"Well that is one sign that she has 'Cullen blood'," Carlisle smiled, proud of his explanation.

"Wow. Okay so could you please explain the symptoms of the sickness and what we suffered—not that I don't know because I very much remember everything when I was sick and Nessie won't suffer it too, right?"

"Well the symptoms are getting sick all of a sudden, being uncomfortable, you keep on jerking and then your heart would beat weakly and if you get to the jerking stage that would mark the first day the virus has spread. During the three days you would feel warmth then the warmth would become more intense and it would become hot, you would feel like you are being burned alive. It would be very hard to breathe. After the three days the victim would feel uncomfortable and would be very, very hungry and thirsty because the virus would start to change the victim. The victim would have lighter, colder and even stronger skin, it would mess up with the eyes and the color would even change. The victim would not get sick with the same sickness anymore and would rarely get sick. Luckily Edward noticed Bella suddenly getting sick—vomiting and having headaches—and they rushed home immediately and Bella suffered her three days both in the house and in the hospital. As I said earlier Renesmee already has the Cullen blood and hardly gets sick so, thank God she didn't suffer and hopefully she won't suffer." Carlisle smiled.

"Okay well thanks, dad"

"You're very welcome"

The camera moved to show Emmett smiling, "Now that you know Bella got sick and what she got sick of, you'll see what happened when we brought her home from the hospital," Emmett laughed from the private joke that Bella was never in the hospital, she was in the house with equipment from a hospital.

The screen went black then showed Alice unlocking the front door, the camera being held by hand. "Hurry up Jasper and let the others in," Alice told the camera. "Right," Jasper replied, the camera moved up and down showing a nod. Jasper quickly entered the door and turned the camera to the door.

I was carrying Bella bridal style and I was walking quickly through the door. Bella was in my arms acting weak and asleep. None of the humans knew that we were just acting this. We acted this in the house in Forks when we came to visit once. "Excuse me Alice," I said as I walked straight for the stairs. Alice ran ahead of me and we were followed by Jasper up to the third floor. Alice was holding the door to my bedroom open, "Thank you Alice," I said.

"You're very welcome brother," she replied with a smile. I entered the room and I laid Bella down on the bed. She sighed and weakly opened her eyes, "We're home now, love. Get some rest, okay?" I said as I covered her with the blanket. She smiled weakly and nodded. Her makeup was done by Alice and she looked sick; dark circles under her eyes, pale and cracked lips, her hair was even disheveled.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and we exited the room. The video was cut and brought a next scene where Esme was cooking in the kitchen and Emmett was behind her with a huge smile on his face. "Emmett, you know that this is for Bella and not for you," Esme said as she arranged vegetables on a plate.

"Yeah, I know mom. You should put a little meat too because the Vegan diet would start next week," Emmett smiled his eyes glued on the plate. "I know that dear," Esme sliced a square of lasagna then placed it on the same plate.

"Hey mom, what's that?" Emmett pointed to the glass with a reddish liquid. "That's blood orange, dear," Esme answered. Emmett laughed, "Okay, okay."

"Edward," Esme called. I entered the kitchen with Alice behind my heels. "Be a dear and bring this to Bella, I bet she is very hungry now," Esme handed a tray where she placed the plate and the glass. I took it and headed towards the door. Alice again ran ahead of me and opened my bedroom door. Inside the room Bella was already awake and she was talking to Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" I asked as I set the tray down in a bedside table. Bella didn't really eat the food, Jacob did. In the scenes where Renesmee was missing and we were shooting the 'pre-pregnancy' of Bella she was with the Blacks or with Charlie and sometimes with mom and dad. All the food used in the film were eaten by Jacob and the rest of the pack.

Bella smiled, "I'm really, really thirsty and hungry but I'm fine, thank you."

The screen went black and the next video was about to play.

* * *

I listened to Mike's thoughts and Jessica's. _So she caught an unknown sickness in their honeymoon? Edward must have transmitted the sickness, Dr. Cullen must be covering him up. I wonder if Ruh-nes… Renmi… their daughter was a honeymoon baby—oh right she's three and they got married five years ago_. Mike was actually right, Renesmee was a honeymoon baby. _Uh, they honeymooned in South America? I so want to hear about it, Bella was so unfair for not keeping in touch! I can't believe Edward carried her all the way to the room on the third floor, talk about muscle man. He is still strong and hunky! OMG!_ Jessica thought. She started thinking of me without a shirt and from there I tuned her out for I didn't want to see what she was going to do to me.

There was a very loud mental voice that I was unfamiliar with, _That Edward guy is such a hunk! He's so sexy and strong he carried that girl of his. I hope dad will introduce me to him, talk about f-i-n-e! I think I'm starting to dig guys again; the Cullen girls look super too. If I fail with the guys I'm out for the girls, nah! I want the guys… _I turned around to see where that voice was coming from and my eyes landed on Joan. He or should I say she was looking directly at me and winked. I immediately looked away and placed my hand on Bella's thigh. Bella raised her eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes, "Why do you look like you saw a ghost?"

"I didn't see a ghost, love," I told her. Renesmee was looking at me with curious eyes; she was even sucking her thumb. Did I mention she was adorable?

"What did you see then?" Bella slid closer and I wrapped an arm around her waist. _I wonder what he's saying to her. The kid looks cute. I so need to know the Cullens and get me some man,_ I knew that Joan was smiling now.

I leaned down to whisper to her ear, "I saw someone who is more terrifying than Lauren and Jessica combined. She is after us and I mean all of us. Male or female, she has her eye on our family." Bella turned around slightly and caught eyes with Joan. Bella looked back at me.

"Don't worry, sweets. She won't get anyone. The Cullens have arrived."

**

* * *

~*~**

**Hey guys! So I want to know what you thought of this chapter. I think that this was the longest I ever wrote. I'm sorry, I should have updated a couple of weeks ago but there was a problem with my computer and we had rotational brown outs. I will update as soon as I can!**

**I finished reading some books and I am now hooked with Fallen Angels and Nephilims (Half human, half angel) I just think that they are AWESOME!!! PM me if you want to **

**I thank all of you who are reading and supporting my story. A HUGE thank you to all who have given their suggestions on how to torture Mike: **_jay-loo, Katie Lou Lou x, HeHeProductions, chicoo985, __twilightstacker1234, XxBaybeeTwilightxX, wizkiz_**, ****Th****e Anonymous **_:-)= _**and**_ Kim_**. And all the others  
**

**The more reviews= The faster the next chapter. Is that okay? ;)**

**Take Care!**

**~*~donellys  
**


	11. Cullenized

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_I leaned down to whisper to her ear, "I saw someone who is more terrifying than Lauren and Jessica combined. She is after us and I mean all of us. Male or female, she has her eye on our family." Bella turned around slightly and caught eyes with Joan. Bella looked back at me._

"_Don't worry, sweets. She won't get anyone. The Cullens have arrived."_

_**Chapter 7: Cullenized  
**__(Mike's POV)_

So here I was, sitting on the bleachers with Jessica by my side. We were watching the videos that the Cullens have prepared and the level of my curiosity shrunk a little bit. Just the tiniest bit. Dr. Cullen was explaining this sickness Bella caught when she and Edward were on a honeymoon in South America—I mean, South America? They _are _the Cullens and they _are_ rich but wow! If I were to choose where to bring Jessica on our honeymoon, I would pick New York or Vegas or Hollywood or Florida or North Carolina. I had a budget, unlike them. I had a limit and that was the Continental US. I am not as rich as them. Pft!

All those years I was wondering where the hell Edward brought Bella and now the answer was given without me even asking. They went to South America. Could be Mexico, could be Brazil, Peru or where ever. Peru is in South America, right? What ever. Back to when Bella got sick. She had this unknown and very rare sickness and apparently Edward freakin' Cullen was like a former Victim or something like a survivor. Dr. Cullen said that the sickness could not be transmitted by a former Victim and the virus makes you sick for three days. And even more bad news was given to me about their past: They honeymooned for weeks!

_So she caught an unknown sickness on their honeymoon? Edward must have transmitted the sickness, Dr. Cullen must be covering him up. I wonder if Ruh-nes… Renmi… their daughter was a honeymoon baby—oh right she's three and they got married five years ago_.

At least I was a little bit content. I was sitting near the Cullens.

I looked at the two 'legendary lovebirds of class 06', who were sitting on mono block chairs positioned on an area in the gym floor. They were around their family, Alice and Jasper were manipulating the laptop, Emmett and Rosalie were whispering at each other and last but not the least, Edward and Bella were also whispering a conversation that I very much wanted to hear, so I moved closer. Bella turned her head around to look at someone. I saw that from her arms their daughter was looking at her Daddy Edward with curious eyes and she was sucking her thumb. She was an angel. She looked so adorable and innocent and acted way, way different from how Jenny acted. I always thought, from the moment I saw the kid, that she must be spoiled because she is a Cullen—but apparently I was wrong. She was kind, sweet and polite. I remembered saying her name but I embarrassingly forgot what her name was. Do I have Alzheimer's? Hopefully not

What was her name again? Ruh-nes… Renmi… Ruby…Relee… Rebecca… Remily—certainly did not end with Emily, Lee and it was not Rebecca and absolutely not Ruby. It ended with something that sounded like 'May'. Ruh-nez-may? How did you spell that? All I know is that her second name was Karle, her middle name was Swan and her family name was Cullen.

Bella leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and I saw that his arm was around Bella's waist. The little baby girl stopped sucking her thumb and reached towards Edward, "Daddy," she said in a soft voice that was heard inside the gym because we were all silent while waiting for the next video to play and because I in hearing range. I was not the only one looking anymore. There were several people looking at her too and some pretended not to look or trying to make it look like they were not looking.

Edward removed his arm from Bella's waist and held the kid in his arms. The little girl patted her hand on Edward's cheek as though asking for attention but she was not. Her eyes were wide and curious; she cupped her hands then whispered something in Edward's ear. Edward nodded then whispered something in her ear in return. She smiled then said in a soft and lovely voice, "Can you hold me, daddy?"

Edward chuckled, "I'd love too, if it's okay with your momma here," he nudged Bella. Bella was glaring at him and after a few moments she gave in, handing the baby to him.

Edward whispered to Bella as the next video started to play, he said, "You held her ever since, love, you're always carrying her. It's only fair that her daddy would hold her too."

"You always hold her at home."

"But you hold her longer than me." What did they mean that they always held her? Did she have a disability that made her unable to walk? Was she crippled?

~***~

Rosalie and Alice were sitting on a couch.

"Bella recovered from the sickness rather quickly and she looked like us Cullens," Alice started, "Her skin was white, cold and strong but her eyes were still messed up. Her eye color would change when she started her Vegan diet and her body would not agree with any other kind of food. So, yeah, we Cullens are Vegetarians or Vegans, what ever, oh except for Renesmee!" _I didn't look at her that much so I didn't see her eyes. Were her eyes gold in color or butterscotch?_

"Bella had the basics of a Cullen. As Alice said she had strong and cold white skin. She did recover quite quickly and after that she needed a major make-over. Bella was already very beautiful and very kind but after being initiated to the family by getting sick, we needed to improve her and make her an official Cullen," Rosalie said.

"First of all Bella desperately needed a change in wardrobe. Her clothes were fine but not all her clothes were flattering," said Alice.

"We then started her make-over and it was very, very enjoyable. I would never forget it, even if I lived for hundreds of years," Rosalie said and they both laughed.

_**Bella's Beauty Make-Over**_

"Is this necessary?" Bella whined as Alice was making her sit down on a chair– was that chair for a salon?--in front of a mirror inside the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. There were two chairs opposite the chair Bella was sitting on. On the counter were numerous products and materials. The reflection in the mirror revealed Rosalie holding the camera with one hand and holding the camera stand on the other.

"Yes Bella, this is necessary," Alice replied taking her seat on one of the chairs. "And why is it necessary?" Bella narrowed her eyes. She was wearing a black robe and a black towel was rolled around her hair, "You're a Cullen. You just recovered from sickness and now you will be pampered!"

"Ugh!" The camera zoomed in to show a close up of Bella. Her eyes were definitely different. They were like a dirty-red-orange. It was like her chocolate brown eyes mixed with a red-orange color, you could see that the red-orange was more dominant and there were little specks of brown, or was it black? I was uncomfortable just looking at it.

"Come on, Rose. We are going to start. This is so exciting!" Alice squealed. The camera zoomed out and then it was like the camera was being shaken, all I saw was a blur. "Let me put the cam on the stand first," Rosalie said. The camera was now still then Rosalie joined them sitting on the other chair.

"Let's see, we start with the scrub then we would do your nails then we would nourish you skin with a mud bath. Maybe we could put a massage in for you too, Bells," Alice smiled. She got two containers from the counter and handed one to Rosalie. "We are going to give you a salt scrub, okay?"

Alice grabbed Bella's leg and rested it on her own leg, Rosalie pushed the sleeve of Bella's robe then both of them started putting an amount of the scrub on her skin. "This is so embarrassing," Bella said, "Why do I have to be filmed?"

"You're going to thank us for this, Bells. And we like taking videos or pictures they store memories. And the video is necessary because Edward wanted proof that you're okay and we're not hurting you. I mean, why would we hurt you? What does he think of us? You're our sister Bella and Cullens are tight with family," Alice rambled, "I mean, doesn't he trust us? I can't believe that he won't trust me, me, Alice Cullen, his closest sibling!"

"Well, there are lots of reasons for him not to trust you too much Alice," Rosalie informed her, "For instance, you cheat when we play games, you stole his room once and transferred all his things to the garage—"

"I do not cheat!" Alice snapped, "…well not all the time and not mostly just sometimes and don't forget, he's my partner in crime and together we are two master minds. We cheat together, that's why you guys get pissed when we are on the same team because Edward and I are geniuses."

"Well you do have a point but we call dibs on him first and Edward doesn't like cheating that much. You know our dear little brother, who is too old fashioned, too much of a controlled gentleman."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, he _is_ too much of a controlled gentleman." The others laughed too. "I mean, seriously Bella," Rosalie started, "You should have seen him with our dear cousin, Tanya. She was obsessed with him and she followed him around. Our poor little Eddie was scared to death! Then Tanya cornered him and he said 'I'm sorry Tanya, you are great and I appreciate you fancying me, but I do not have the same feelings for you, I'm sorry.'" Rosalie said it quite fast, probably mimicking how Edward said it. All of them laughed even harder. Even the audience laughed. A few moments of silence followed.

"This is so unnecessary," Bella complained as the two were rubbing the mix on her skin.

"This is very much necessary Bella," Rosalie gave her a serious look, "So don't bother complaining."

"You just recovered, Bella. Your skin is not hydrated; it's kinda rough and even a little cracked. We are going to do the same thing three times a week for two weeks. We are helping you Bella, so shush," Alice said with a slightly exasperated voice. Bella huffed and looked down.

"We were under the same treatment Bella. Even the boys," Rosalie said trying to cheer the two up. "Yeah, what she said," Alice smiled. Bella nodded, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay Bells. We know that being pampered is not your type and that's only because you… had a lot of responsibilities in the past and you're not used to being pampered. You are a Cullen now and we are just trying to make you happy, okay?" Alice gave another smile.

"So the boys went under this too?" Bella giggled.

"Oh, don't even go there. They were bigger sissies than anyone we know," Rosalie replied.

"Hey! Do you want me to call Edward and he'll give you the massage," Alice laughed.

_**Shopping for Wardrobe**_

"Hey!" Alice said to the camera. Her background showed that they were inside a mall now, "Rosalie and I are going shopping for Bella's new wardrobe. Shopping is against Bella but she can't make me stop shopping," Alice laughed. Rosalie walked up beside her. Who was holding the camera? It was quite obvious that the camera was being held because it wasn't really still.

"Yeah," started Rosalie, "so we are here in the mall going to shop for Bella's new wardrobe and a few stuff. So first, we go to Victoria's Secret. You can't wear clothes without any underwear," Alice laughed. There was a deep, booming laugh and it made the camera shake, "Nice one babe, I'm so looking forward to this."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice smiled. Rosalie motioned for the person to follow, "Come on, Em. Let's go." So it was Emmett holding the camera…

They entered Victoria's Secret and Alice went to talk to the manager there and pointed to the camera. The girl was a little hesitant but then nodded. Alice must have asked permission to film inside. Wait did she just bribe the manager? I swear I saw her give the employee a roll of money. Rosalie was already holding a basket and they went throwing numerous items inside it. Rosalie approached a manikin. The manikin was displaying black lacy lingerie with a few patterns on it, "We should so get this," Rosalie threw the lingerie in the basket then Alice squealed.

Alice ran to another area of the shop and Rosalie and Emmett were hot on her heels. She held out a set that was made of something I thought of as denim. The set was more revealing than the black one. My eyes widened.

"We should get this, blue is so her color and Edward likes Bella using blue," Alice beamed.

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah it looks cool and that will certainly make Edward happy."All three of them were laughing very hard now.

_I was annoyed and I looked away from the screen. Bella was hiding her face on Edward's shoulder and Edward was shaking his head, both of them obviously pissed. The other Cullens were laughing, except for the baby girl whose eyes were drooping. Most of the people were laughing, the teachers were laughing too. I looked around and noticed that Jenny had a confused look and her parents were having a little argument: Lauren was glaring at Tyler and he held up his hands and apologized to her._

_I looked back at the screen._

They were now paying for the clothes and the scene was cut.

Alice and Rosalie were now back to their house, all the clothes were sorted out in front of them on the floor. I scanned the clothes and found out that the underwear was not displayed. Bella was sitting down on the chair; her eyes were narrowed on the display in front of her.

"Bella, as a Cullen you need to learn how to wear heels," Alice said with a serious voice and expression. She was holing out a pair of cream-colored stiletto heels with a few metallic stud designs on it. Bella sighed.

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie reassured her, "You won't be using heels all the time. You are still free to use you're sneakers and flats."

"We just want to teach you how to wear heels. We are also going to help with your movement. You are the clumsiest person I ever saw and I don't want to see you fall on your face on occasions when using heels are necessary." said Alice still looking at Bella with a serious expression. Alice got a bag and handed it together with the shoes to Bella, "So go and change okay?"

Bella nodded and got the bag and shoes. The video skipped to show Bella now wearing a cream top and dark skinny jeans, she was wearing the stilettos. Alice and Rosalie walked beside her.

"Remember, Bells, heels first," Alice said, "Now that you're married to our dear brother, have the name Cullen, looking like a Cullen, now all you need is to learn how to move like a Cullen."

"You need to wear the heels everyday for a week then you're back to having freedom," Rosalie smiled. Bella walked and the first steps were a little wobbly but then she started to get it.

"I remember Emmett wearing my heels," said Alice while keeping an eye on Bella, "When I caught him he just finished coming down the stairs."

"Yeah, poor heels…" Rosalie agreed, "Poor two-thousand-dollar-heels."

"You mean when Emmett was running away from Alice?" Bella asked taking a few more steps.

"Yeah," Alice replied with a sour voice, "He was just too heavy and he broke my shoes!"

"At least he paid for it," Bella said, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, he did pay for it and he even bought a new pair," Rosalie smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yeah he did pay for it, but do you know where he bought the new pair?" Bella and Rosalie shook their heads, "It wasn't even new."

"Where did he buy it?" Rosalie asked her eyes filled with curiosity. Bella was still walking around but was not looking at the floor but was now looking straight at Alice.

"Ebay," Alice said with a laugh. They started laughing then Bella slipped, falling down on her butt. She quickly got to her feet and laughed again, "Are you okay, Bella?" Alice was anxious. She started to walk towards her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just lost my balance due to laughing to hard," Bella continued to laugh.

"Edward's coming!" Rosalie warned.

"Quick, don't let him it!" Alice replied. Rosalie rushed to the door and locked it. "Hey you girls okay? I heard someone fall, you okay Bella?" Edward's voice said through the door.

"Yeah I'm okay Edward and why do you think I was the one who fell?"

"I just knew," He laughed, "Alright I'm leaving now."

"Don't come back!" Alice shouted then turned to Bella, who was walking around the room with ease.

"Congratulations Bella, you are officially Cullenized." Both Rosalie and Alice smiled.

~***~

"We will show the slide show later," Alice announced with a laugh. Everyone seemed to be laughing, even me. Me and Jessica stood up and approached the Cullens.

"So did Bella wear the denim one yet?" Emmett asked Edward, he had a mischievous grin on his face.

Edward smirked at him, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Oh, I know that it's possible she wore it," Emmett smiled even wider. Edward rolled his eyes

The baby girl was now in Bella's arms and she didn't look sleepy anymore, she was playing with Bella's hair. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. They looked at me and smiled, Rosalie just raised her eye brow at me.

"There's food there," Jessica pointed at the tables, "if you guys want to eat. There are a few Vegan and Vegetarian friendly dishes too."

"I forgot Renesmee's bag in the car," Edward started to stand but Rosalie stood up first, "I'll go get it and I don't mind," She smiled and held out her hands for the keys. Edward gave her the keys and gave her a small 'thanks'. Rosalie walked out through the doors without replying.

I got a chair and positioned it near Edward and Bella's chair then I sat down, Jessica did the same. Jessica smiled at Bella, "She's so cute, you know? Your baby girl. Congrats to you and Edward." Jessica eyed the little girl in Bella's arms, "Can… Can I… May I hold her?" Jess hesitantly asked.

Bella and Edward shared a look and Bella whispered to the baby's ear, the baby nodded and smiled at Jessica, "Sure Jess, you can hold her," Bella replied.

"Position your hands properly, like this," Edward instructed Jessica and Jessica happily followed. Bella then gave Ruh-nes-may to Jessica. "Carful she's heavy," Edward cautioned.

Jessica was smiling brightly at the baby girl then she started smoothing her hair. I turned to Bella, "I'm sorry but what's her name again? I kinda forgot all I know is her second, middle and family name." Ugh, I feel so embarrassed to ask her. It was embarrassing to forget the little Cullen's name. I'm such a douche.

Edward chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was wrong with him? He just shook his head. Bella cleared her throat and smiled at me, "Her name is Ruh-nes-may Karle Cullen we call her Ruh-nes-may."

"Uh, how do you spell her name?" I am such an idiot.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e C-a-r-l-i-e," Bella smiled.

"That's an interesting name." So it was spelled as Renesmee Carlie not Ruhnesmay Karle. To be honest her name was nice, it was unique. "How did you come up with the name?"

"Well, I mixed the names of my parents with the names of Edward's parents"

Okay I was still confused. Edward turned to me, "Renesmee was taken from Renee, Bella's mother and Esme, my mother. Carlie was taken from Carlisle, my father and Charlie, Bella's"

"Oh, okay," I looked away. My face was feeling hot. I am so embarrassed, duh mixed the names of the parents. Why didn't I get the first time?

I looked at Jess carrying Renesmee. She was cradling Renesmee in her arms, was humming to her and was rubbing her nose to Renesmee's. Renesmee was looking at her and she was back to sucking her thumb.

"Here you go," Rosalie was back. She handed Edward a Swiss Army backpack. "Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome, my dear little brother," Rosalie smirked.

Edward opened the back then handed a white tupperware to Bella then he gave her a small expensive looking silver fork which looked like it was for a kid but had a design that made it look like it used to belong to the royal family.

"Please let go of me," Renesmee said not looking at Jess at all, she was eyeing the tupperwear in Bella's hand. "Oh, Okay," Jess replied and placed Renesmee down on the floor. Renesmee smiled at her, "Thank you, you can hold me again later."

I thought that Renesmee was crippled but fortunately she wasn't she quickly walked towards Bella. Edward placed the bag down and picked Renesmee up, letting her sit down on his lap. Bella opened the tupperware and handed it to Renesmee together with the fork. Renesmee eagerly got it and smiled at her mother. She began to eat.

The contents seemed to be slices of different kinds of fruits: strawberries, kiwi, banana, raspberry, orange and mangoes. There was no cream mixed to it, it was just pure fruits.

"You guys are lucky that you can make a kid eat fruits," Jessica said. Edward and Bella smiled, "She doesn't seem to like candy that much and she doesn't like instant or fast food. If we wanted to feed her mashed potatoes, we needed to cook it from scratch and not use the instant ones," Bella said.

"Wow. She doesn't like the taste?"

"Yeah, and sometimes even the smell."

"She must be very healthy then. She's not Vegan like you guys right?" I asked.

This time Edward was the one who answered, "Yes, she isn't Vegan but she does eat what we eat."

I remembered one of the triple dates we had back in high school. Bella used to shove food in his mouth and in their wedding day, they shoved cake in each other's mouths, "If you're Vegan then why is it that you ate meat in the past or anything else that was against the Vegan diet?" _Take that Cullen; you might just be making the whole Vegan thing up. Ha ha_

"Well," Edward started, "We Cullens still can eat meat, dairy or poultry but we prefer not to because it will make us feel uncomfortable and it will make us feel sick, but sometimes we can bear it. Our Vegan diet is very strict but since we can still consume non-Vegan food, I myself prefer the term 'vegetarian' and not Vegan."

"Then why use the term Vegan?"

"Ask my other siblings. My parents, including Bella and I prefer the term vegetarian."

"Okay…"

We chatted for a few minutes with both Edward and Bella and the other Cullens. It turns out that they moved to New Hampshire a few months after the wedding then they had several trips including Phoenix, North Carolina, Oregon, New York, Canada, England, France and Italy. When I asked about their schooling they said they were home-schooled and I wondered _how can you be home-schooled if you're already in a college level? _Then it turns out that they learned through their trips and that they talked to numerous teachers and they had books lots and lots of books—not to mention their dad who is _the_ Dr. Cullen.

Then someone interrupted us.

Joan

"Hey, my name is Joan Clapp," extending her hand towards the Cullens. They all cautiously looked at her extended hand and Rosalie glared at it. Emmett then cleared his throat and was the first to shake her hand. "I'm Emmett Cullen," he said with a cheery but measured voice. Did they know that she was interested in them or were the Cullens really like this? I knew that they were quiet at first and cautious but I never saw them this cautious. It was like they were handling a bomb and deactivating it.

Joan shook his hand then turned to shake Jasper's when Rosalie said, "I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife and Jasper's twin. Thanks for asking." Joan blushed and moved her hand towards Rosalie. Rosalie just stared blankly at her. _At least she wasn't glaring._

Joan seemed embarrassed then moved to shake Jasper's hand, "I'm Jasper, and this is my wife Alice." Jasper didn't shake her hand but motioned to Alice instead. Joan shook Alice's hand, "I'm Alice, nice to meet you," she smiled. Joan smiled back, she relaxed a little bit. She then moved towards Bella. Bella shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward and our daughter Renesmee. You must be the coach's daughter."

Joan smiled and relaxed even more, "Yeah that's me."

She looked at Edward and he just nodded at her. Renesmee took one last bite at a mango then she gave the container and fork to Edward and he put it away inside his backpack. Joan took a seat beside me and Jess and all of us went silent.

I cleared my throat, "Well you know that I'm Mike and this is Jessica, so hi again."

Joan smiled, "Hi," she was looking at every single one of the Cullens and the Cullens were looking doing different things. Edward and Bella were fixing Renesmee's dress, Jasper and Alice were looking at the others in the gym and Emmett and Rosalie we looking at each other.

Two life savers then arrived.

Angela and Ben

"Hey guys, do you mind if we join you?" Ben asked.

The Cullens smiled at them, "Not at all," Rosalie said. Since when did Rosalie be so nice to a non-Cullen?

Edward and Bella moved there chairs and Ang and Ben sat down, claiming our spot beside them. Renesmee reached for Angela, "Hey there, baby girl," Angela hugged her. Renesmee smiled and kissed Angela's cheek. Ben stroked Renesmee's hair.

"Big Ben, Auntie Angewa." Renesmee clapped her hands. We all laughed, except for Joan. She looked like she was planning something—something sinister. Ben gave Renesmee a hug and the little girl giggled.

"What's her name?" Joan asked. I answered, "She's Renesmee R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e." She must have been confused too about the spelling, like the way I was. If she wasn't then at least I told her the spelling.

Joan grinned, "Can I hold her?"

~*~

_**Hey guys! Well, what do you guys think of it? Please leave reviews, your reviews help me a lot. I'd like to thank all of you guys because you guys rock! Thank you too to my best friend, **__bleedingeyes92507__** for your support and everything **_

_**I Love your reviews, please, please leave one. They make me happy. Same rule as the last chapter: The more reviews= the faster the next chapter **_

_**Take Care**_

_**~ donellys ~**_


	12. Awkward

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_"What's her name?" Joan asked. I answered, "She's Renesmee R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e." She must have been confused too about the spelling, like the way I was. If she wasn't then at least I told her the spelling._

_Joan grinned, "Can I hold her?"_

_**Chapter 8: Awkward **_  
_(Mike's POV)_

The Cullens were all studying Joan with blank expressions on their faces. Renesmee was not the only one studying her from head to toe. Was Joan even serious? Why would she want to hold Renesmee well in fact the Cullens didn't even know who she was? Maybe she wants to impress them and show that she was child-friendly—and I highly doubt that any child would want to be held by her. I mean, look at her; children would even have a hard time guessing between what gender she belongs to. She certainly wasn't female nor was she a male; she was bisexual, but would kids know that? I don't think so.

There was a long minute of awkward silence. Angela and Ben were looking at her with raised eyebrows and so did Jess and I. The Cullens then looked at each other and it was like they were silently communicating with one another. Renesmee turned around and looked at her parents. She placed her hand on her momma's cheek then the trio began whispering at each other.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" she asked, looking at Joan straight in the eye with an intimidating expression. When Joan didn't immediately reply Rosalie raised her eyebrow, challenging her to speak. "As I said awhile back I'm Joan Clapp—"

"We already know your name, I was asking you something different," Rosalie interrupted her.

"Well… I… um… Come on can I just hold her for a sec? You let her hold Renesmee," Joan pointed at Jessica.

"Well, for your information we know Jessica and we don't know you and don't tell us your name again. We know your name but we don't know _who you are_," Rosalie then glared at her.

"Well who the hell do you think you are?" Joan said rudely, glaring back at her.

Rosalie smirked, "I am Rosalie Hale; wife of Emmett Cullen, twin to Jasper and sibling to the others. I grew up with them and I have been with them for years and I mean years, a very long, _long_ time. I am the aunt of little Renesmee and with that information you don't even know a fraction of who I am."

"Well all I know is that just from the looks of you, I know that you're insanely a dumb blond," Joan snapped back. Her breathing was hard and I figured that it wasn't only from anger but also from fear. Rosalie's eyes widened and she smiled a deadly kind of smile; it even looked sadistic. It was the kind of smile villains had when people were being tortured.

"I am highly intellectual, I mastered Medicine, Business and even Education, and I am an expert with cars, art, fashion, you name it. And my opinion with how you look? I can say that you're the dumb one: no sense of fashion, no manners, improper hygiene. You think you're a wrestler?" Rosalie laughed. My instincts told me to run away from the moment the laugh escaped Rosalie's lips. The hairs on my arms rose but even when my instincts told me to run, my butt was glued to the seat.

"How dare you?! I can beat your stupid blond head anytime I want," Joan started to rise from her seat but incredibly Rosalie was quicker, she was already on her feet ready to attack Joan just a few chairs away.

Rosalie was still smiling and it became more and more amused and sadistic by the second, "I should correct you, _I_ can beat _you_ up anytime. Do you know what I was already able to kill?"

"Excuse me Joan Clapp," Jessica raised her voice, standing from the chair, "Call her a stupid blond and you call me a stupid blond. Do you want me to bleach that pile of crap you call hair and make you a stupid blond?"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight," the others in the gym said, watching us. Even the teachers were chanting—even Coach Clapp.

I didn't understand what was happening, it was all too fast. All of the Cullens were on their feet, all looking at Joan with predator eyes. Renesmee was now being held protectively by Bella and they were shielded by Edward. He was looking at Joan with such scrutiny that it was like he was trying to get inside her head. Bella did the same; her eyes glued on Joan, analyzing her every move. Jasper was even worse, his eyes were the only ones moving; analyzing every move of everyone inside the gym.

"Oh what ever Stanley," Joan rolled her eyes then looked back at Rosalie, "And what the hell did you kill, a mosquito?"

Rosalie laughed again and when she looked back at Joan you could see that she was looking at Joan like she was something to eat. It was like a cat staring at a cornered mouse, she whispered to her and I hardly heard what she said and I doubt the others in the gym heard it, "I killed dozens. Have you ever wrestled with a Grizzly Bear and won without a single scratch? Have you ever strangled a Mountain Lion with your bare hands? Have you ever killed an elk with a single blow, cracking it's skull in the process?" Rosalie started towards Joan but Emmett grabbed her arm and restrained her to go any further. "And have you ever killed—"

Alice jumped in front of Joan and Rosalie stretching both of her arms to stop them, "Hey, hey, hey! Stop this right now. You two are being absurd!"

All the color from Joan's face was gone. She was as white as a ghost, absolutely terrified. I could see that she was even shaking a little bit. Rosalie smiled sweetly all traces of anger gone; her smile was now pure of joy from victory. She sat back down. All the Cullens slowly took their seats and from their expressions, it was like nothing happened.

"What did Rosalie Hale say…?" All the people in the gym were muttering. All of them bummed out that the fight didn't continue "…I didn't hear it but it scared the crap out of Joan…"

I was glued to my seat. Butt frozen

What did Rosalie mean?

_I killed dozens. Have you ever wrestled with a Grizzly Bear and won without a single scratch? Have you ever strangled a Mountain Lion with your bare hands? Have you ever killed an elk with a single blow, cracking it's skull in the process?_

I knew that the Cullens loved to go camping and hunting—but seriously?! They hunted with their bare hands killing Grizzlies and Mountain Lions? Were they that freakin' strong? Oh no… Was Bella like that? Was Renesmee like that?

They had the ability to beat Bella and Renesmee up …

Edward shifted from his seat as Joan sat back down, she was butt frozen as well. Edward whispered something to Bella and all the eyes of the Cullens were on them. Bella's eyes widened and she wasn't the only one. They all looked at each other with wide eyes as if they had said or did something wrong. They then all looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie was staring down at the floor with an expression of disbelief. Did they hear what Edward whispered to Bella? I didn't hear it and I was near the both of them. The Cullens were a lot further than me and they heard it?

Rosalie looked up at all of them with a pleadingly sorry expression. Did she regret what she said? She looked at Edward then covered her mouth with her hand. I swear that her eyes were about to tear.

Renesmee patted Bella's face with bright eyes. Edward and Bella smiled at her.

What the _hell_ was going on? The others in the gym started talking again. Me, Jess, Ang and Ben were all trying to figure out what was happening and Joan was hyperventilating.

"Excuse us," Jasper said, standing up. All the others followed and they walked towards one spot of the gym that was isolated and it was the farthest from the people. They began talking. I saw that their lips were moving but I couldn't hear or read a single word from their lips.

"Serves you right, idiot," Jess muttered under her breath her eyes on Joan. Joan recovered and was now full of embarrassment she was staring down at the floor and blushing. Yeah serves her right, she had the nerve to talk like that to a family that she doesn't even know of.

"Was it me or was that just weird?" Ben asked.

"Tell me about it, that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen," I replied, regaining my strength.

"All right, change of subject," Angela said, moving her chair closer to us.

"Yes please," Jessica answered. It won't be too long until she started, "They all look great! It's like they never aged a day. Bella doesn't even look like she gave birth."

"It's amazing isn't it? Her being a Cullen requires lots and lots of exercise so she must have lost her baby fat." Angela replied, happy with the change of subject.

"Ugh, I so need to work out," Jess sighed.

"You're not _that_ fat," I immediately covered my mouth. Oh no, I said that she was _not that fat_ instead of telling her she wasn't fat. Oh, Lord please spare my life…

"Ugh! Come on Mike look at your self and tell me I'm fat," instead of making my ears bleed she just laughed. Thank you God! I just hope she won't say, _but seriously blah, blah, blah…_

We all laughed.

"Sorry about that, we had a little family issue," Alice said coming from behind. I jumped from my seat, startled that I didn't hear them come. The Cullens took their seats. Alice…Jasper… Bella… Renesmee… Edward… Emmett…

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped squealing from my seat. I turned around to see Rosalie smiling apologetically at me, "Sorry about that. Are you okay? You looked like you were about to puke a while back," she whispered to me.

"Uh…well…um… yeah, you kind of spooked me back there with the killing of grizzlies and lions and elk," I whispered back, too startled to talk louder. Jessica didn't mind that I was talking to Rosalie this close she just looked at us curiously and Rosalie smiled at her; she smiled back and turned away; talking to the others. When was Rosalie this nice?

Rosalie chuckled, "Well my goal was to scare little she-male over there and no one else. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

"Well what the hell was that all about then? Killing grizzlies?"

She chuckled again leaning down to whisper in my ear, "The beauty of the twenty-first century electronics."

"You guys hunt right?" I asked as she started moving away. "Yes we do but not with our bare hands we have weapons," she walked away and I swear she was laughing at some joke. She sat back down beside Emmett and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a peck on the lips. What was more disgusting to watch, Edward and Bella making out or Rosalie and Emmett making out?

"What did she tell you?" Jessica asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

"She wanted to ask how I was doing because she said I looked like I was about to puke," I told her. Jessica nodded; she stood up and motioned me to follow her. I raised my eyebrow, she chuckled and whispered to me, "I can see your pimple, you must have sweat buckets awhile back, and you washed the foundation. I'll just reapply the make up." And with that I stood up, following her to the bathroom doors.

No one saw us from here; it was dark so we were well hidden. She wouldn't let me in the girl's bathroom and I wouldn't make her enter the boy's bathroom, which would just be uncomfortable as if I wearing foundation wasn't enough of a discomfort.

Jessica patted my forehead with a handkerchief then reapplied the foundation to my face. She grabbed my chin and examined every single angle, making sure the makeup didn't show. She smiled and let go of me.

"Thanks Jessie," I kissed her cheek. She just nodded and blushed.

When we came back it was like the previews scene with Joan was about to happen again. All the Cullens were staring blankly at her and now so did Angela and Ben. I was about to ask what was going on but nothing came out of my mouth, instead Jess and I just sat back down and watched

"Fine, don't you dare let go of her, drop her or anything else," Bella said standing up. Angela stood up too. "Position your hands like this, no not like that, I said like this," Angela demonstrated how to position the arms but Joan seemed stubborn and she kept doing the wrong thing.

"If she doesn't want to follow then I suggest that we just leave her alone and not let her hold Nessie," Alice said, observing Joan with those predator eyes. So Joan wanted to hold Renesmee again? Why was Joan so persistent, did she want to lose her fingers? Renesmee's nickname was Nessie… at least that was easier to say. I wonder why Edward and Bella don't call her Nessie. Nessie was the Loch Ness Monster, right? Maybe they didn't want to call her Nessie because of that.

"Come on! I just don't get it," Joan huffed. Angela rolled her eyes and adjusted Joan's arms for her. "There, like that now keep it like that. Renesmee is quite heavy."

Bella slowly walked towards Joan and reluctantly gave Ness—Renesmee to her. She was looking at Joan's every move and she still had her arms around Renesmee incase she would be dropped. Renesmee was not looking at Joan but instead she was looking at Bella. There was no look of fear in Renesmee's eyes but as soon as Bella moved her arms away, making Joan hold her, Renesmee pouted the tiniest bit.

All of us were carefully watching Joan and the people in the gym did too.

"I wonder if I could hold her…"

"Their putting pressure on Joan's shoulders…"

"Maybe if they remember who I am they would let me hold her…"

That was all of the whispers from the others, since they saw Joan hold Renesmee; they all wanted to hold her. The Cullens didn't look pleased with it.

"Hey there baby girl," Joan whispered. Renesmee was still not looking at her. "You're quite heavy, aren't you?" Joan continued to coo. She shifted Renesmee in her arms so that Renesmee would look at Joan. All the eyes of the Cullens narrowed. Bella was still standing up and the others joined her, all of them facing Joan. Ben, Jess and I stood up as well. I found myself just like the Cullens; I was analyzing Joan's every move. If she dares hurt the little girl, I'd gladly hit her on the face. _Now, now Mike, it's wrong to hit a girl—_on the contrary, I'm absolutely sure Joan is anything but female.

I was getting attached to little Renesmee.

Renesmee was now looking at her. Joan smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek but Renesmee whimpered, leaning away from her. Renesmee was about to fall but Joan held her tightly. Edward was immediately in front of Renesmee, ready to catch her. Did they just hiss?

"Oh, come on baby," Joan tried to kiss her again and just as the first time Renesmee whimpered away from her. Renesmee's eyes were now wide with fear. Joan placed a small peck on Renesmee's nose. Renesmee was breathing hard now and I saw tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Now, now baby its okay. Don't be scared. You're so cute I can eat you!"

Wrong, wrong move Joan

Renesmee whipped around Joan's arms in such an amazing speed, "Daddy!" she wailed, the tears falling from her eyes. Edward and Bella had their hands on Renesmee but Joan refused to let go. Renesmee was crying silently, unlike the other children her age who would wail on top of their lungs.

"Joan let her go," Bella raised her voice. The emotions in her voice were that of a mother seeing her child getting hurt. Did Joan hurt her? I swear…

"Joan let her go now!," Bella repeated. "Joan stop being an idiot," Alice shouted. The yells were all the same, all telling Joan to let go of Renesmee. "Joan please just stop this and hand the little girl back to her parents, please!" Couch Clapp exclaimed. He was embarrassed by his daughter—son's—child's behavior.

"Oh come on, please baby girl don't be like that, oh please," Joan refused to listen to Bella's words or anyone's, not even her father's. She tried to shift Renesmee to look at her again but Renesmee then screamed. Joan still refused to give her back, "Momma!" Renesmee's voice cracked she was crying hard now, reaching for Bella and Edward.

Bella was about to demand for her daughter again but Edward had enough of Joan's stubbornness, "Joan! Let. My. Daughter. Go. _Now_," he said in a voice full of anger and hate. He had murderous eyes and I myself was afraid of his glare. All the others had their hands clutched into fists and I could see that they were beginning to crouch, all positioning themselves, preparing to attack.

Edward seemed to be the one Joan listened to she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. She let go of Renesmee and Renesmee might have fallen on the floor if it wasn't for Bella. Bella hugged her baby tightly to her chest. "Thank you," Edward said. His thank you was sincere but it was laced with anger. He was being a father and –I hate to admit it—a good one too…

"Excuse us," Bella muttered as Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. I nodded to them and they walked out the open door with a crying baby girl in Bella's arm.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Coach Clapp exclaimed, pulling Joan by the collar. Joan was still stunned with fear from her previous encounter with Edward. Coach dragged her to one side of the gym. "What were you doing?" Coach asked again.

Joan shook her head trying to compose herself, "I—I just—I just wanted to hold her," she said, defending herself. She tried to pull away from her father's grip but the Coach held on her tightly, refusing to let her go. "And why did you insist on holding her when they refused?"

"As I said I wanted to hold her," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Talk about rude, I'm really itchin' to punch her now and I bet I wasn't the only one. All the people in the gym were staring at her with annoyance and disbelief.

"I am ashamed of you Joan!"

"Then shame me all you want!" Joan snapped back, still trying to pry herself from her father's grip.

"I did not raise you like this! Since you went to college you became a mess. Disrespectful, arrogant, ignorant and always trying to prove yourself, what happened to you Joan? This is not the child I took and raised from the foster system," Coach sighed heavily, his face turning pink from rage.

"Yeah you didn't raise me like this, and don't you even dare blame it all on college. Blame it on yourself for taking me in and accepting me as your daughter, for forcing me to go to college even though I didn't want to. At first I thought that I would hate college, but then I started loving it. I blame you, my foster dad, for forcing me into Criminal Justice when all along I wanted fashion—but no, it was too pricey. What kind of father—no foster father—doesn't listen to the wishes of his _foster_ child?"

So that's why we didn't know her, she came from the foster care system. She must have been taken in when we were seniors; Coach said she was a year younger than us—but I wasn't sure how old she was when coach took her in and more importantly how he was able to keep her a secret in Forks.

"I didn't force you Joan and you know it. I don't care if we're creating a scene right now. You disgrace me _Joan Clarissa Matthews_. Go apologize to all the Cullens especially to Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. You frightened the little girl," he told her, his voice full of authority.

"Blond little Barbie there was the one who started it!" Joan screamed pointing at Rosalie. "Joan you were a blond too and Rosalie didn't start it, you were too arrogant and—"

"Who are you calling a blond little Barbie you impertinent little girl?" Rosalie growled and ran towards Joan. She was so fast that I looked like snail compared to her. Emmett and Alice ran towards Rosalie and wrapped their arms around her, trying to restrain her. Rosalie screeched, struggling from their grip. She shook her arms with such force Alice let go of her and nearly tumbled down to the floor, "Rosalie stop!"

"No I won't! I had enough of this impertinent little imbecile, insulting my family, insulting me and most of all scaring Renesmee half to death!" Rosalie struggled even more. Even though she was wearing this small dress, she moved so gracefully and she was still careful not to reveal anything unwanted. Her dress looked tight, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Jasper!" Emmett called refusing to let Rosalie go. Jasper rushed towards them and helped Emmett hold Rosalie. Rosalie calmed down just the slightest bit. Alice ran towards the door, "Edward!"

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked as he, Bella and Renesmee appeared. Their eyes widened at the scene before them. Renesmee stopped crying and she was now staring at Rosalie with a curious expression, she had her hand on Bella's neck and Bella just shook her head. Were they communicating? How was that even possible?

"Joan called Rosalie Blond little Barbie and Rosalie just snapped," Alice explained. Coach Clapp was gripping Joan by the waist as she was also being restrained from attacking Rosalie—or was she trying to run away?

"Rosalie calm down," Edward said. He moved towards them and so did Angela and Ben. Bella followed holding the curious little Renesmee in her arms. Edward protectively stood in front of his family and Bella handed Renesmee to Angela. Bella tried to move around him but Edward didn't budge. Jasper let one hand go of Rosalie, reached out for Alice and held her behind him.

Joan yelled, "So what now? Gonna protect your stupid bitches? Come on assholes; go protect your precious bundle of joy too!"

All the girls snapped, and everything happened at the same time

"You didn't just say that!" Rosalie was able to get out of Emmett and Jasper's hold but Emmett held on her arm, pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her upper body fully restraining her. "Prepare to die!" Alice was a lot harder to catch. Every time Jasper flung his arm towards her she would duck, as if she could knew his moves even before he moved. I didn't know why Jasper looked like a blur but the next thing I knew he was able to catch Alice and held her in a fire-man's-carry. "How dare you!" Bella screamed. Edward caught hold of her around the waist but Bella twisted and turned—it looks like she did a back flip—and she was able to escape from Edward's hold (think of the beginning of the Volturi fight scene in New Moon where Edward turned her away from Felix)

I couldn't believe she was able to do that, she was the least athletic person I know and she was wearing a dress!

Edward caught her from behind then pinned her to the ground, her hands above her head. I think he even whispered "I'm sorry" to her. Bella struggled under him, trying to get up, she actually hit Edward with her knees. Edward huffed.

"Come on now Bells, save the romance with Edward later," Emmett actually had the nerve to tease in this situation and even actually laugh. All of the people in the gym froze, no one tried to stop the fight. We were all butt frozen.

I could not believe my eyes.

Right in front of half of the town, Edward was rolling with Bella on the gym floor trying to restrain her.

"Bella stop please, love. We don't want any blood to be shed!" Edward said as he tried his best to restrain Bella under him. His words seemed to work. Bella was breathing hard with anger but her eyes widened and emptied with anger. Realization donned on her and to the others as well. Edward stood up and pulled Bella with him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The Cullens stopped, all of them taking deep breaths and all of the guys letting go of the girls. They all looked at each other, apologizing; they turned to us, the crowd, and said sorry. We didn't know what to do so we just nodded. They straightened their clothes and tried to fix their hair but it didn't help. They muttered, "Excuse us," for the third time today and went to the bathroom. Bella looked at Angela holding Renesmee before she left with Edward, and Angela just smiled and nodded, silently telling her that she would hold Renesmee while the others were gone.

Joan was crying, shaking in her father's arms. Scared, frightened absolutely terrified of what she has just seen. She wasn't alone; lots of us seemed terrified of what we just saw before us. I looked at Renesmee and she didn't look the slightest bit shaken, she was playing with Angela's hair and that seemed to comfort Ang.

Silence…

One minute past…

Then another…

And another…

And another…

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice came back with blank expressions. They were different. The Cullens lived up to their names as the 'amazingly odd family of Forks.'

Alice sighed loudly, "We apologize once again for our rude behavior a while back," she gave a small smile. The others smiled shyly too and they all went back to their seats, not minding Joan as they passed. Where were the other two?

My reaction came late, it was only now I felt the full blow of fear and it made me want to piss on my pants. I stood up telling the others I needed to go to the bathroom. I headed to the small hall where the bathrooms were, I opened the first door I found and went in, not caring if I walked in the girls bathroom. I just wanted to pee before it was too late!

I was lucky that I entered the boy's bathroom and not the girl's. I rushed towards one urinal and did my thing, feeling relieved that I was able to use the bathroom before I pissed on my pants and embarrass myself in front of half of Forks residents . I sighed with relief zipping my pants and I started to wash my hands. I looked at my reflection and thankfully I didn't sweat this time and the makeup was in place. I ran my hand through my hair, checked my teeth and smiled at myself. I placed my hand on the door knob but stopped as Iheard whispers from outside. I slowly opened the door looked and around. It was dark but not completely, I could still see a little bit. The only lights came from the inside of the bathrooms. I slowly walked to one end of the small area and I heard the whispers get louder, nearing me. I quickly let myself in the room beside me.

Holy crap.

I entered the girl's bathroom.

Weird, it smells nicer than ours.

I opened the door just the tiniest bit and peeped though the small opening. I was eavesdropping on who ever the two were and—I'm sorry to say—I eavesdropped a lot in my life. What could I do? I'm a curious guy. At least I wasn't a peeping tom that would be Tyler, not me.

Edward and Bella were hugging each other and luckily they didn't see the light of the girl's bathroom illuminate them. Bella had her arms around Edward's neck and she hid her face in Edward's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her hair.

I was equally annoyed, and enchanted. They looked so happy; it was nice to watch them

What the hell am I saying?! That was so gay!

They moved. Edward rested his forehead on Bella's then slowly opened his eyes, looking at her with this light in his eyes. It was a little disturbing and I was aching with jealousy. I decided that I didn't like my view. I saw them from their side-view, so I was able to see the both of them clearly. What made me jealous was that when Bella opened her eyes she had the same light in them. She was looking at him with such love and admiration. So much for Edward forcing her to him, clearly they love each other _even more_ now—not like in high school—now they loved each other even more.

"I'm sorry for hitting you a while back," Bella whispered. She let one hand slip from his neck and rested it on his stomach. Both her engagement and wedding band sparkling.

"It's all right, love," Edward whispered back. There was something different about the tone of his voice there was desire. He let go of one of his hands resting on Bella's waist and held the hand resting on his stomach. He kissed her forehead and Bella moaned quietly. Oh. My. Gosh

Bella bit her lip looking from Edward's eyes to his lips. She tilted her head and Edward leaned down to press his lips to hers. The kiss at first was light but then it grew more passionate. They both started breathing hard, Bella tangled her hands in Edward's hair and he had one hand resting on her hip with his thumb caressing her waist and his other hand was tangled in her hair.

Ahh!!!

I think I'm going to go blind!

Watching them back in high school was bad enough—but this was way different compared to how they were in high school. This kiss was too passionate, too intense. There was too much desire in it. Their kisses back in high school were just light innocent touches on the lips. In high school they kissed sweetly—now their making out!

Rosalie and Emmett are nothing compared to them… I think.

I knew that Edward and Bella did way worse than making out since they now had Renesmee. I shuddered repressing my thoughts on how that must have looked like.

I felt my eyes twitching as I forced myself to look back at that hellish scene. They were still kissing but then they stopped and pulled away. Edward whispered something to in ear and I couldn't hear what it was. Bella giggled giving him another peck on the lips before she stepped out of his embrace. They both ran their fingers through their hair, Edward offered his hand and Bella took it. Both of them turned and I swiftly closed the door, making sure they didn't see me nearly burn my eyes watching them.

It was dark outside the bathroom doors and I bet I was the only one who saw what just happened. My hopes for rescuing Bella from the clutches of Edward fell because I saw with myself the light in their eyes, the spark. They were still in love, a love even stronger than what they shared in high school…

I didn't care. She was just pretending for him so that she won't get beaten up. Renesmee must have been a product of rape and not a product of love. Yeah, that must be it! I so wish that I was not in denial this time. When I went to the psychiatrist a long time ago and told her the Edward and Bella thing she said that I was in denial of accepting the truth and had a hard time coping and moving on so I made stuff up.

What ever! This time I was sure that this wasn't denial.

I opened the door and found out that no one was there anymore. I came out of the bathroom then went towards the gym.

Everyone seemed to be normal now. Coach Clapp and Joan were gone though. Everyone was back to talking and laughing with each other. I went back to my place beside Jessica.

"What took you so long?" Jessica asked as I sat down beside her.

I shrugged, "I saw something unusual." That was true, I wasn't lying.

"Eew, I so don't want to know what it is," Jess rolled her eyes.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked

"Nothing much; everyone started moving again. Coach Clapp dragged Joan outside and you should have seen her, it was like she saw a ghost or something," she replied. I nodded, she wasn't the only one scared, and I almost pissed on my pants and nearly did after I saw Edward and Bella make-out.

The Cullens were talking to each other again. They were conversing with Ang and Ben and Renesmee was playing with a little stuffed toy of Winnie the Pooh in Edward's lap. They were all laughing as if nothing happened awhile back with Joan.

I nudged Jessica nodding my head towards the Cullens she smiled, getting my point. We moved our plastic chairs to their group and they all actually smiled at us and I swear Edward was smirking at me. I ignored his smirk and Bella giggled. Did they know that I saw them eat each other's faces? We started to talk to one another and they asked me what Jessica and I were up to in the past five years. I was about to start when I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tyler said enthusiastically.

Barbie, Ken and what ever the name of their kid came. Want to play Barbie anyone?

* * *

~*~  
_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! How are all of you? Sorry to keep you waiting and leaving you hanging again**__**  
what do you think of this chapter? I'd love to know what you guys think of it. I can honestly say that I am cheered up by all of your reviews and they help me write faster and have better ideas.**_

_**Huge, huge thank you to all of you! You rock guys!  
I'm in the mood to give you guys a SNEAK PEEK because I just won second place in my piano recital!**_

_This was interesting. Lauren, Tyler and Jenny meeting Bella, Edward and Renesmee after five years. Lauren was obviously fuming with jealousy as she analyzed Bella. Her artificial beauty was nothing compared to how Bella naturally looked like. Tyler ogling at Bella, Edward glaring at him, Bella looking at the floor and last but not the least: the two little girls._

_Jennifer Crowley and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Barbie versus Cullen_

"_Hey you guys want to see the slide show now?" Emmett asked.  
__**  
Reviews please? The more the faster ;P**_

_**Take Care,**_

_**~ donellys ~**_


	13. Balloons and Sibling Love

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is __**not**__ BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_We started to talk to one another and they asked me what Jessica and I were up to in the past five years. I was about to start when I heard a familiar voice from behind._

"_Hey guys what's up?" Tyler said enthusiastically._

_Barbie, Ken and what ever the name of their kid came. Want to play Barbie anyone?_

_**Chapter 9: Balloons and Sibling Love  
**__(Mike's POV)_

"Hey Edward!" Tyler greeted with great exuberance, "Oh my God! Is that you Bells? I don't think it is," Tyler said idiotically, faking the shock—he wasn't shocked, the guy was practically undressing her with his eyes. This guy was such a pervert!

All the Cullens stood up. Lauren was studying Bella from top to bottom with a raised eyebrow. Edward sighed then smiled a little bit. He took a step forward extending his hand to Tyler. Tyler ignored the hand and gave Edward a man-hug instead. Edward stiffened the slightest bit then eventually patted Tyler's back. Tyler let go of him, "Dude, didn't age a day now did you?" Tyler laughed. Edward smiled, "Thanks Tyler. It's good to see you and your family."

Tyler smiled then made his way to Bella—who was carrying a curious Renesmee—and engulfed both of them in a hug. I didn't miss his hand going way down on top of her butt and the way he hugged Bella was way more than a friendly hug. He already knew she was married and he hugs her that way in front of all the Cullens while she had her baby in her arms. Did I mention he was a perv? I bet I'm not like that. Back in high school, Tyler was the worst of all of us guys in school. He used to talk to us in the locker rooms before and after gym then tell us his observations.

"_Hey did you guys notice Lauren and Jessica today?" Tyler asked as we went back inside the locker rooms after a brutal drill in PE. We were asked to run ten laps and then do suicides. The poor girls in gym were so tired._

"_Yeah, they like, didn't even finish a full lap before they started complaining about their legs giving way," Austen answered._

_We undressed then went to the showers. Edward Cullen was with us and he was in every single class Bella was in ever since the Cullens came back from Los Angeles. They were inseparable ever since. We were taking a shower and I found myself yet again stunned by the perfection of Cullen's body: his broad shoulders, muscular chest and back, his slight six-pack. I tried and I am still trying to develop a six-pack but even if his was not that defined it was still able to make me envious. _

"_Lauren's legs were so… sexy," Tyler said with a mystified voice, "Then Jessica's butt was so…wow."_

_He continued with his marveling and all of us were talking too—all but Cullen. Edward was just silently taking a shower and ever so often he would close his eyes pinch the bridge of his nose then let out an annoyed sigh._

"_But Lauren and Jessica have nothing on Bella, she was just so…hot," Tyler said with a sigh. We didn't reply to that because Cullen let out another loud sigh. He stretched his arms and the muscles on his back contracted. He turned to look at Tyler, quirking his eyebrow telling Tyler to continue._

"_Dude… you don't like… mind we talk about your girl…do you?" Tyler asked with his voice cracking._

_Edward narrowed his eyes at him, deliberating whether to say yes or no. I was hoping that he would say yes because she was "off-limits" to talk about when ever Edward was here and I mean, come on! Cullen needs to share._

_Edward then looked at every single one of us then he settled his eyes back to Tyler, "Fine," he said, "but watch what you say about her. I respect her and we had made a decision a long time ago to keep our relationship on a low profile. Watch your mouth," he warned._

_Tyler beamed, practically smiling from ear to ear, "Thanks man!" There was a chorus of cheers and I myself couldn't stop from smiling and cheering. This was the first time he actually allowed us to talk about Bella—with him aware._

_As if reading my mind he smirked at me then rolled his eyes. I swear this dude creeps me out, like he _was _reading my mind. He softly chuckled sending an amused glance at me from the corner of his eye._

_I am so seeing stuff…_

_Tyler started, "Bella is the clumsiest girl ever—"_

"_Yes she very much is," Edward chuckled, interrupting Tyler. All of us laughed in agreement._

"—_but aside from that, she is so H-O-T!" Tyler finished, shaking his head. "Face of a goddess, blush of a rose, a figure to die for, yet movement of a klutz," Tyler laughed, "but still so W-O-W," he emphasized the last three syllables._

"_Yeah, and don't forget her amazing personality!" Eric added._

_I decided to join in, "Hell yeah! She is so amazing, so perfect. Sweet little kitten, you're so Lucky Cullen." Of all the girls willing to date you, you just had to go for my future wife, I added mentally._

_Ben nudged him and Edward laughed, "Yes I am lucky. Bella is just extraordinary. It's hard to find a girl as amazing as her, she's stunningly beautiful, loving, selfless and so humble. You'd never find a girl like her in a hundred years; she's unique. I'd never thought someone would love me for who I am like the way she does. __Il mio angelo mandato da sopra," he whispered the last part._

"_She must satisfy you huh?" Tyler asked._

_That's the reason we ended the conversation; Tyler's stupidity._

_Edward silently got out of the shower and so did the others, "I told you to watch your mouth Tyler. I would never take advantage of a woman for personal pleasure, not even if she is very much willing. I respect women and I very much respect Bella. I am a man and a man should protect the woman and never selfishly take away her dignity and violate her. I love Bella but I keep her pure," he finished quickly changing into his clothes._

_All of us started changing our clothes, Tyler tried to apologize and Edward just nodded. I was thinking about what he said and I admit what he said was actually true. Men should never take advantage of women—but the generation today is different; we already lack good moral and characteristics. I don't want to be one of those guys who knock off girls just for fun…_

"_Does that mean you're a virgin Edward?" Eric asked cautiously. _

"_Yes I am," Edward replied._

_There were looks of shock and I myself was shocked. I expected different since he was Edward Cullen. "What is that much of a shock?" Edward asked, "I was raised properly to respect women. Let's just say that I'm old fashioned," he laughed, completely not offended by Eric's question and our expressions._

_I was shocked, I admit that but who was I to judge him? I myself was a virgin. Laugh all you want but I'm proud because I have control. Hey! I still do have manly urgings! Like Bella… We all got out of the gym and I was surprised when Edward told us, "Respect women and make them know and feel that you love them. You all seem confused why Ben and I have good relationships with our girls and respect and love is the key." With that he left the gym doors._

_I hate to admit it, but Edward was right._

_I walked out of the gym and found Edward with Bella in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, he had his around her waist and they were gazing at each other with nothing but pure love showing in their eyes. I was jealous of course, how can't I be?_

_I walked passed them and I heard Edward tell her, _"_Il mio amore eterno."_

_My eternal love…_

Lauren scowled at Tyler and Edward narrowed his eyes at him, not missing the position of Tyler's hand. Jenny was hiding behind Lauren, scowling at every single one of the Cullens. She was so like Lauren; she hated it when people took the attention from her and when others were prettier and better than her.

Lauren huffed then turned to Edward, smiling widely, "Edward," she greeted with an alluring voice. Edward gave her a small smile and Lauren opened her arms expectantly. Edward had no time to react because the next thing I saw was that she engulfed Edward in a more-than-friends-hug, her hands wrapped around his neck. Edward stiffened then placed his hand on her shoulder and he took a step back. "Lauren," he gave another small smile. From his voice I could tell that he wasn't very pleased to see her and that he wasn't pleased with that hug.

Lauren fluttered her eyelashes, flirting with Edward. Edward didn't look very comfortable and so did Bella. She was still being embraced by Tyler and she squirmed. Edward looked at them, avoiding Lauren's eyes and cleared his throat. Tyler seemed to wake up and let go of the mother and child. Bella gave a small smile and Renesmee took a deep breath, her chocolate brown eyes widening as she looked at Tyler. The widening of Renesmee's eyes were not like how it widened when she was with Joan but she just looked at Tyler with confusion and curiosity.

Lauren finally faced Bella with a very fake and forced smile on her lips. At least she was trying, right? "Bella," Lauren nodded at her with an annoyed voice. Bella sighed at gave a genuine smile back, "Hello Lauren."

"Mommy who are they?" Jenny impatiently asked, her eyes roaming around the Cullens. Tyler and Lauren greeted the other Cullens and they all but nodded back in acknowledgement.

"They're our… friends," Lauren answered Jenny.

"That's right little princess. They are the Cullen family," Tyler introduced them, "This is Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie," He motioned towards them. He looked at Renesmee, "And this is…?"

"Renesmee," Edward replied.

"Well little princess this is Renesmee," Tyler held Jenny's hand then showed her to the Cullens. "This is Jennifer Crowley, Lauren's and my daughter," he introduced her proudly. The Cullens all smiled at her and said their little hellos.

This was interesting. Lauren, Tyler and Jenny meeting Bella, Edward and Renesmee after five years. Lauren was obviously fuming with jealousy as she analyzed Bella. Her artificial beauty was nothing compared to how Bella naturally looked like. Tyler ogling at Bella, Edward glaring at him, Bella looking at the floor and last but not the least: the two little girls.

Jennifer Crowley and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Barbie versus Cullen

"Hey you guys want to see the slide show now?" Emmett asked.

"Well, that's a good idea," Alice replied. She was eyeing the Crowley trio as if they were going to jump and turn into Cullen-eating-creatures. She walked towards the table and set up the projector and the slide show. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed her, leaving their sibling, his wife and their daughter face the three.

I sat in place and so did Jessica. She had a face of pure jealousy while she eyed Lauren from head to toe. Lauren gave out an annoyed sigh, still glaring at Bella. Jenny walked up towards Bella, Edward and Renesmee confidently.

"I'm Jennifer Marissa Mallory Crowley, mommy and daddy's beautiful princess. You can call me Princess or Jenny," she said with pride. She was analyzing Renesmee with irritation and Renesmee looked at her as well. Renesmee was not analyzing her like Jenny did because it wasn't child-like or filled with annoyance. Renesmee was looking at her with a mildly blank expression. Renesmee patted her mother's cheek and Bella set her down on the floor.

Edward and Bella smiled at the two little girls.

"Hello Jenny, I'm Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. This is momma and daddy," she motioned towards her parents, "you can call me Renesmee. Nice to meet you," she smiled kindly.

"Your name is too weird and too long, I'll call you Remy instead, you know like the rat in the Disney movie?" Jenny rudely replied. Bella and Edward seemed to chuckle then whispered to each other. Renesmee didn't seem to be offended by Jenny's reply. Lauren was smirking but Tyler had a wary look on his face looking back and forth between Jenny and Lauren. It was like he was debating whether to interfere and correct Jenny's rudeness and having Lauren spank him or just keeping quiet and being bruise free. He was such a coward when he was face to face with Lauren, like Lauren was the man—who had fashion sense—and Tyler was the girl, relying on the other for survival or something. Weird. Were girls like that? I don't think so, it's just Tyler.

"Okay you can call me Remy if my name is too hard for you to pronounce, I don't mind Jennifer," Renesmee replied sheepishly. Edward and Bella laughed. Lauren raised her eyebrow at Renesmee and Tyler laughed.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, she was blushing slightly, "It's Jenny not Jennifer. I'm five years old, how old are you Remy?"

Renesmee smiled like there was some joke she was thinking of, "Oh well, I'm younger than you. I'm only three," she replied with a sweet musical and innocent voice.

"Good that means I'm older than you, I'm in charge," Jenny put her hands on her hips then walked towards her parents with her head held high.

I turned to Jessica, "Jenny's a Lauren in training, huh?" I whispered to her. She chuckled, "Yeah she is. Renesmee is like a little Bella and Jenny is like the little Lauren. It's just like high school and now the Lauren-Bella feud is doubled," she whispered back.

The Lauren-Bella feud started back in high school when the perv Tyler spread the word that he was dating Bella and taking her to Junior Prom. Lauren actually didn't like Bella from the start because Bella "didn't belong here" and that she "belonged in the desert where no one will know her." Well that was classic Lauren; vain, self-centered little attention whore.

Bella and Edward chuckled again as Renesmee went to them. Edward picked his daughter up and she whispered something to her parents. They laughed.

"Is there some joke we are missing?" Lauren's nasal voice asked. Jenny was checking her nails and had no concern for what was happening around her. Tyler was trying hard to hide his ogling on Bella.

"Well, I'm sorry Lauren but no, there isn't," Edward replied. Lauren was about to snapped some nasal sounding words back but Alice came near us, holding out her arms as if she were going to devour Edward in her tiny arms.

"Edward can I borrow my darling niece just for the slightest bit of time?" Alice asked with a sweet, innocent yet cautiously demanding voice. It was like she was some innocent girl who turned out to be a killer, trying to persuade her victim into coming with her in the darkest parts of the forest.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at her, "Not a chance Alice," he answered. There was something in his voice that showed he was aware of Alice's attack or that he knew her plan. Did this guy really read minds? I think so.

_Hey Edward if you can hear me I want you to know that I think you're a complete douche that I'm freakin' afraid of. I want you to know that I love you're sizzling hot wife and that I am her true love. I want to say that you're not Renesmee's dad but that she is my long lost daughter. I know you abuse them Cullen, for all I know you have bloodsucking werewolves in you backyard and that your backyard is a replica of the River Nile or something… Oh yeah I knocked Bella up in high school. Ha! Take that!_

What was I saying? I feel like a complete idiot talking to myself and thinking that I actually am talking to Edward mentally. And that knocking Bella up back in high school, what was that about? I was a virgin trough out my whole high school life. I was a member of the Celibacy Club and had a purity ring. My innocence was lost when I got drunk in some college frat party and this senior seduced me but aside from that I was clean. Laugh all you want, I don't care. At least I have control and discipline. I was raised properly, you know. I can be this idiot at times but hey, at least I'm not a normal idiot.

Alice bit her lip as if she was trying to hold back laughter and Edward did the same. He smiled and shook his head. Renesmee and Bella looked at the two of them like they were crazy, which hopefully they were.

Alice sighed, "Please Edward?"

Edward shook his head, "Why would you want to take her?" he sounded annoyed.

"Well brother, I know that you are attached to her and that you don't get as much time as you want with her because of my occasional hogging of both your daughter and wife but can I please have her for awhile? Pretty, pretty please?" Alice gave this puppy dog pout and I felt like if I was Edward I would give in. I felt all mushy inside.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you dear sister but no," Edward smirked.

Alice huffed, not giving up. She was now on full pout mode. She cupped her hands together and started to beg, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please. PUH-LEASE! You know you love your darling sister Edward; please can I hold my niece, brother dearest?"

"Yes I know I love my annoying tinny sister—"

"Pretty, pretty puh-lease? I love you brother dearest, I love you so, so very much. I just want her to come with us over there and set up the slide show. I'll give her back in an hour I promise. I love you so very much. How can you deny your own blood big brother?" Alice's bottom lip was quivering.

"Alice, you're my sister but not by blood," he looked annoyed. Bella and Renesmee were laughing. How could they be laughing when Alice was there practically begging them to give Renesmee to her? And that pout…

"I know that we are not biological siblings but we have the Cullen blood in our veins, brother dear! We were born in the same year. Come on Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; please let your little sister hold the precious baby Renesmee. Bella please, I'm your sister now too, can you please sedate your husband and let me hold Nes—Renesmee please? Or at least do something to make me hold her," Alice was begging Bella. The other Cullens were watching and Emmett gave a loud roar of laughter, Rosalie was laughing her head off as well. Only Jasper was the one Cullen—or Hale?—that wasn't laughing. He was looking at Edward like a hard math problem and there was a slight pout on his lips as well. Do they even have mercy on little Alice…?

Bella laughed, "Sorry my dear sister-in-law but you have to do this on your own. You did the same thing trying to persuade me into the wedding and shopping so sorry hon, this is sweet revenge," Bella shook her head.

"Well fine! Please dear brother, don't let me start calling you Eddie—"

"Alright Al, fine! One hour only," Edward sighed in defeat. Alice jumped victoriously, "Come on Jazz!" Jasper was as happy as her and he took a giggling Renesmee from Edward's arms. Edward looked puzzled, "You said that you were going to hold her, Al."

"Oh don't be silly dear brother. I'm not selfish like you—oh not that you are selfish because you aren't and thanks to you we can have her an hour each!" Alice wrapped her tiny arms around Edward's waist, resting her head on his chest, "Thank you, thank you, thank you dear brother!"

Edward was confused; he wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and patted her back with his other hand. If it weren't for Alice's stiletto heels he might have wrapped his arm around her shoulders and patted her head instead.

Alice then did something that was so weird. She gave Edward a quick peck on the lips then danced her way to the others. What the hell was that? I could understand if it was a peck on the cheek or forehead but the lips? Was it like an intimate moment between siblings and family that was not romantic? But I never saw that these days, in the early days maybe when I was not even alive yet. Hmmm… It could be sibling love because they were both comfortable with it and they seemed like they didn't mind. Babies usually kiss right? But the Cullens weren't babies anymore. I settle for sibling love because I can't find an explanation to what just happened.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fifteen minutes each!" he said with annoyed voice. Alice glared back and stuck out her tongue. Emmett laughed, "Sibling love man! Aside from Bella, Nessie and mom she's the only one who's allowed to kiss you. Unfair!"

Rosalie smacked his head, "Idiot!"

"Come on Rosie, he doesn't kiss you or even hug you," Emmett whined.

"Why would I even like to do such to pretty boy? Absurd…" Rosalie said in an odd voice. It was like she was jealous. Emmett clarified that it was just sibling love so that gave me comfort. Edward didn't like Rosalie that much, that was obvious. I wonder why…

Rosalie glared at Edward and he gave her a smug smile in return, "Is my dear sister jealous?"

"In your dreams Edward. Absurd!" Rosalie huffed and turned her back on us.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, "Don't be so hard on them sweets," she told him.

"They just get on my nervs, I was the odd man out in the past so they made fun of me at times," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "At least I have stuff for blackmail," he chuckled.

Bella giggled, "Odd man out because you didn't have your other half. Well I'm here now and we have Renesmee."

"And the both of you are my whole world. I'm annoyed Alice kissed me though, that was strictly prohibited outside Cullen territory," Edward grimaced.

"She's your sister Edward so it was not that weird and it's not weird for me at all because I see it all the time when you give her anything she begs for; like taking me shopping—which isn't very amusing for me—and when you gave her the Porsche and the dresses from Gucci, Vera Wang, Armani, Dolce and Gabbana , Versace, Valentino and all the others. It's fine Edward," Bella reassured him.

"She could have at least refrained from doing it in public. And I'm very sorry for allowing her to abduct you, love," he kissed her cheek.

"Well, that's _sibling love_."

While the Cullens were having their moments, the Barbie Trio took their seats beside us. Ang and Ben watched but then excused themselves and scattered the balloons on the gym floor. There were different colors of balloons in the floor and they were prom decorations. It wasn't really very bright in the gym, the lights were just the slightest bit dimmed.

"Hey the two of you stop before you start eating each others faces and help us out here," Rosalie called for Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella pulled away from each other's arms but kept their hands twined together and made their way towards the others.

"Go get me and princess some food," Lauren commanded Tyler. He nodded and left towards the buffet table. There were several people eating too and I even saw Mr. Greene sneaking some plates of food towards the fully stuffed and crowded teacher's area in the bleachers.

"Hey, do you want me to get anything for you?" I asked Jessica. She smiled at me, "Thanks Mike. Get me some of the finger foods and some iced tea please."

I nodded and joined the line just behind Tyler. The Cullens were fumbling with the projector—that was still turned off—and they were looking at some pictures in the laptop. Renesmee was smiling and giggling in Alice's arms. The guys got up and went towards us, forming their line as well.

Fortunately Jasper was behind me and not Edward or Emmett but I was still feeling uncomfortable with him behind me. Tyler the perv started talking, "You guys are so lucky to have your girls every night. Lauren's hot sure but she gets on my nervs too."

"We are very luck to have them," Emmett laughed; he was the last in the line. "I like my Rose, Jasper has Alice and Edward here finally had some," Emmett and Jasper laughed. Edward looked annoyed again, "What is it with you and my sex life Emmett?"

"Oh nothing, little bro. I'm just proud of you for finally entering maturity with Bells," he laughed again, "It was a good thing that you and Bells were in Isle Esme for your honey moon, you know. You didn't disturb anyone."

Jasper didn't tease Edward but he just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You and Rosalie broke houses Em, don't forget that. You didn't even know how disappointed mom was with the two of you for breaking everything she made for the two of you. Carlisle and I needed to suffer mother's grief," Edward snapped back.

"Hey that's not fair. Where were Alice and Jasper in this?"

"North Carolina," Jasper and Edward said at the same time. What were they doing there? Maybe they were in Duke University studying.

"Whatever," Emmett rolled his eyes

There were several frustrated grunts and we all turned to see who it was. It was Renesmee she was trying to catch a balloon but every time she gets a hold of one it would slip away from her hands. Renesmee didn't give up. She jumped for one but then it slipped again. She was glaring at the balloons now. She gave a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. The Cullen girls were watching her and Rosalie and Alice started nudging Bella and giving looks towards Edward.

I didn't get it, what was I missing?

"She's so like you Edward," Jasper said.

"Edward catches balloons?" Emmett asked laughing. I don't know if it was dimwittedness or sarcasm. I can't call Emmett dumb, stupid or a dimwit because he has a higher GPA than me.

"No Em, when he gets frustrated he pinches the bridge of his nose and so does Renesmee," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No duh Emmett," Edward laughed.

Oh okay. I get it now.

Jenny seemed to join her and she was smirking, "Remy can't get the balloon," Jenny laughed then pushed Renesmee's back. Renesmee fell on her knees with another grunt and Jenny just laughed. I gasped together with several others. Jenny continued laughing as Renesmee got to her feet again and furrowed her eyebrows at Jenny. Edward and Tyler stepped forward. Tyler's face was full of anger and embarrassment, Edward's was that of concern.

Jenny rolled her eyes at Renesmee and turn away but then she slipped on a balloon, landing on her butt. She gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Renesmee went towards her and helped Jenny on her feet, "Are you okay?" Renesmee asked. Edward and Tyler and all the others who stepped forward—including me—froze and watched what would happen. Edward then had a huge smile on his face. He was proud of his daughter.

Jenny looked at Renesmee incredulously, pulled her arm away from Renesmee and ran towards Lauren. "MOMMY!" she yelled.

When she reached Lauren, Lauren had a scowl on her face, "REMY PUSHED ME!" Jenny told her mother. "No she didn't Jenny. I'm ashamed of you! That wasn't very nice to do," Lauren scolded her. Wow Lauren telling Jenny not to do something she would do to Bella. I'm impressed, is that Lauren?

"But, but…" Jenny cried.

"No buts! Go to your father!" Lauren pointed towards Tyler. Jenny huffed then ran towards Tyler. When she reached us she hugged Tyler's leg, "Daddy…" she continued to cry.

Tyler scowled at her, "That wasn't very nice Jenny—"

"I know already!" Jenny screamed back.

"If you knew it wasn't nice then why did you still do it?"

Jenny yelled back. Her yell was so high and it hurt my ears. "Stop it Jenny! Go say you're sorry. NOW!" Tyler ordered her. Jenny looked at him like he was crazy but followed. She walked up towards Renesmee, who was confused and concerned.

"I'm sorry Remy okay?" Jenny apologized with a voice that clearly said she wasn't sorry at all.

Renesmee frowned but tried her best to smile at Jenny, "It's okay Jenny, thank you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jenny huffed then walked towards Lauren again. She scowled at her mother. Lauren crossed her arms against her chest and Jenny just took a seat beside her.

Renesmee looked confused; she looked down, shook her head and continued trying to catch a balloon. She smiled again. I was amazed with her, she acted so maturely over Jenny's attitude.

"I'm so sorry man—" Tyler started apologizing to Edward but Edward held up his hand and shook his head, "It's alright Tyler. I understand. It's normal for Jenny to act like that."

"Thanks man," Tyler sighed in relief. He was probably relieved that the Cullens won't beat him up.

Renesmee was still grunting in frustration but then she caught one balloon. Her eyes widened and a huge smile crossed her face, "Momma, daddy!" she called. Bella and Edward smiled at her. Renesmee help the balloon up like a trophy and I couldn't help but smile too.

Renesmee ran towards Bella and she was swept into her mother's arms, "Momma look, I got one!" Bella gave her a bright and proud smile, "Congratulations baby. Are you okay, your knees don't hurt?"

Renesmee nodded, "I'm okay momma," she giggled then she dropped the balloon back on the ground and wrapped her arms around her momma's neck. Bella's happiness was amazing to look at. She was beaming, she was beautiful. Bella leaned down to kiss Renesmee's forehead.

Edward sighed beside us. On his face was a smile of pure love and happiness. He was watching his family, his two girls. Edward walked towards them and Bella and Renesmee smiled at him.

"Daddy!" Renesmee beamed. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and rested his cheek on her head. Renesmee reached towards him and gave her daddy a kiss on the lips with a loud "Mu-wah!"

They laughed. There were a few "awww's" from the other Cullens and spectators. They looked so happy, a perfectly happy family full of love.

I wonder if I would be like that with my family in the future…

"The slide show is ready guys," Alice said but not that loud as she was admiring her brother's family. Rosalie snapped a picture of the three with an extremely happy and loving expression. Their happiness seemed to be emitting through the whole room. They were contagious…

I wonder where Joan was. On second thought I don't care right now, I'm too happy…

Where did the spring rolls go?

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a long while for this chapter. I'm really, really sorry. I would like to know your opinions on this chapter. I love your reviews guys and I love all my readers too!**

**Thank you to all of you for waiting, reading and supporting my story, you guys are the best!**

**I would want to thank my best friend **_bleedingeyes92507_** for her optimism even when it was already annoying. What are besies for? They annoy you to death and they will still be there for you xD I helped her with the story **_Unfaithful_**, please read it, thank you **** She writes and I just give my ideas and opinions.**

**** I would want to give a prize sneak peek to who ever the 119****th**** review will be. The sneak peek will be about a future chapter, not the next chapter. Why the 119****th**** reviewer? Well I can't have the 100****th**** have it because the 100****th**** reviewer turned out to be me… I received a few PMs that said they weren't able to leave a review so I got curious and puff! I was the 100****th**** review :-L So… the 119****th**** will get it! I might give the sneak peek to more than just one person so don't be discouraged not to leave a review!****

**Thanks guys! Take Care!**

**~donellys~**


	14. Author's note

_**Author's note:**_

Hi!

_How are you guys? I am bleedingeyes92507, the best friend of donellys. Donellys asked me to post this AN on her behalf. She apologises for not being able to update in along while. She has a lot of homework and I mean A LOT! Summer may be there where you are but in our country, school started last June 15. She tries her very best to find time to write, but her teachers are merciless! [I freaking tell you, they don't have a heart!] She has at least 5 assignments/homework everyday and advanced lessons (statistics). Here in our country, school starts at 7:30 am and I end at 4:20 pm but Donellys ends at 5:20 pm. She has a lot of things to do and rarely has time for whatever she wants to do that is not school related. She thanks all of you for your support! She will update as soon as she can and she promises a very long chapter. [A really long one (I think)] Thank you!_

"_My teachers talk like mad men with armalite guns"_

_~donellys_

_Thanks guys! Take care :]_

_~bleedingeyes92507_

_x_


	15. Redemption AN

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I. Am. Really. Sorry. I really, really am sorry for not updating for about a year now. I was really busy and I just couldn't find anytime to write. 2010 had been such an emotional year for me and it was very stressful.**_

_**As for this story, I still could write and I would want to ask for your guys' forgiveness. Would you still want me to write? I would love to.**_

_**I really am sorry and I ask for your forgiveness, my dear readers. . .**_

_**~donellys**_


	16. Pictures of You

_**Unexpected, or not**_

_This story is__**not**__BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_~donellys.~_

_"The slide show is ready guys," Alice said but not that loud as she was admiring her brother's family. Rosalie snapped a picture of the three with an extremely happy and loving expression. Their happiness seemed to be emitting through the whole room. They were contagious…_

_I wonder where Joan was. On second thought I don't care right now, I'm too happy…_

_Where did the spring rolls go?_

_**Chapter 14: Pictures of You**_  
(_Mike's POV)_

I snuck a hand towards Ben's plate and quickly snatched a chicken wing as I sat beside Angela. He didn't notice. I'm such an awesome ninja!

It has been three minutes since I have been looking for spring rolls and people took their seats, chatting all the way. The Cullens weren't the only ones who were ready with a slide show, so was the Barbie family.

Alice was snapping at Edward about something I couldn't hear as Jessica took her seat away from me and closer to Edward. What the hell? Why did she have does gooey eyes? I thought I was the only one she looked at that way? Grrr, Cullen, grrr.

I felt a gentle tug in my pant leg and I looked down to find out it was Renesmee. She was smiling at me. I smiled back, "Hey, Renesmee."

"Can I sit on your lap?" she asked sweetly, her eyes wide.

"Of course you can, come here." I picked her up in my arms and set her in my lap. She was quite heavy. She smiled with delight but then looked at my forehead with confusion. She pointed straight towards my pimple and said, "It's big"

I laughed and she just giggled. "Yeah, it's big. It must mean I'm smart."

"You didn't wash your face, did you?" Renesmee asked with a glint in her eyes. I was shocked. As a matter of fact, I don't think I did last night. I could feel the red heat climb my neck and settle on my face. This kid was good. She let out another melodious laugh.

"Daddy said you liked momma a lot, is that true?" she asked.

This kid was so different from the other kids I knew, she talked like she was older than three. Impossible. "Uh… yeah, I did like your momma a lot. She's so kind and beautiful."

"She is," Renesmee agreed, smiling so brightly.

The projector finally showed a picture and it was of our graduation. Our batch, smiling in our graduation togas. There was background music and I recognized it as_ David Cook's Time of My Life._

_I've been waiting for my dreams_

_to turn into something I could believe in_

_And looking for that magic rainbow_

_On the horizon, I couldn't see it. . ._

As the song continued, pictures of our high school life flashed before us through the projector. I saw my face during freshman year and how boyishly young I was back then, the only thing marring my manliness was the pink pussy cat ears headband I was wearing and my pose in that picture. I was on my hands and knees as I posed as a seductive cat, meowing at the camera beside the front doors of Fork's high.

What the hell? How did they get that picture? I thought I buried that under a rock years ago. Oh crap! The room was filled with laughter and several faces turned to me meowing and laughing. Oh my God. I swear that I was blushing from head to toe. I knew that I was sweating like I was peeing through my skin. How the hell did they get that photo?

The picture on the screen was changing. Thank God. Then I saw the next photo and it was even more embarrassing than the first. Tyler and I were standing back-to-back in only white briefs. One of each of our hands was mimicking a gun near our faces. We pretended to be blowing the tip of the gun. I remembered that back then we were trying to imitate two guys we saw in an action movie. And I swear Tyler got rid of that picture. How the hell did they get hold of that?

Renesmee laughed in my lap.

Wait. . . is this a set up? Are the Cullens setting me up? The pictures are embarrassing me. I looked towards Tyler and I saw him being glared at by Lauren. We were both being laughed at by the others. Forgive me, Renesmee. I might soak you with my sweat... maybe later with my tears.

If the next picture was about me again, it was a set up. I would stand up and unplug the projector and I would smack that laptop of the table. Thankfully though, the next pictures weren't about me in an embarrassing situation anymore. There was so much noise around the gym as picture after picture showed in the screen. They were about our high school life and I admit, I wanted to tear but I willed my eyes not to betray me.

_And I'll taste every moment__  
__And live it out loud I know this is the time__  
__This is the time__  
__To be more than a name__  
__Or a face in the crowd__  
__I know this is the time__  
__This is the time of my life__  
__My life__  
__More than a name__  
__Or face in the crowd__  
__I know this the time__  
__This is the time of my life__  
__This is the time of my life__  
__Time of my life..._

The last picture turned out to be Edward and Bella's wedding day but instead of them being the focus of the camera, it was us. The guests. We were all looking crazy, some smiling and laughing beside the groom and bride and a few—including me—were sprawled in the floor, looking like idiots, but we didn't care.

Then another song played. I didn't recognize it. A piano played in the intro of the song it was so beautiful. A man started to sing.

_Your hazel-green tint eyes watching every move I make__  
__And that feeling of doubt, it's erased__  
__I'll never feel alone again with you by my side__  
__You're the one and in you I confide_

A picture of Alice and Jasper flashed. They were in a roller coaster I didn't recognize, they were screaming and their eyes were filled with exhilaration. They still looked beautiful. The next picture was that of Emmett and Rosalie. They were in a library. Emmett was holding a book that was clearly erotica (porn) he was smiling mischievously but behind him, Rosalie was fuming with rage. She was holding the cart the librarian used to move books and she was clearly aiming it at Emmett. How did she manage of lift the cart?

The next picture showed Emmett's attack from Rosalie and Rosalie was readily equipped with the librarian's stamp. She stamped Emmett's head and the poor librarian was behind them, shocked and scared to death.

Then the third picture of Rosalie and Emmett showed them hugging in the library, obviously in their own little bubble. Emmett's face was covered with the violet stamps but Rosalie didn't seem to mind because she was kissing his cheek.

_And we have gone through good and bad times__  
__But your unconditional love was always on my mind__  
__You've been there from the start for me__  
__And your love's always been true as can be__  
_

Edward and Bella were in a beach, lying on a hammock in their white swim wear. Edward's arms were around Bella's waist. She clearly wasn't pregnant yet. They both had mushy smiles of happiness.

The next picture was still about them. Bella and Edward were smiling—and again, hugging—in front of a beautiful beach house. This must be where they had their honeymoon. The place was so beautiful.

The Cullen family was in a forest, hiking. The girls were sitting on a massive boulder and the guys were crouching on the floor. Renesmee wasn't with them yet. Dr. Cullen and Ms. Cullen were also there and all of them seemed to be so happy but not tired.

The Cullen's were in a cabin all clearly enjoying themselves beside the fireplace. Jasper and Rosalie were playing a "no blinking game" and they looked at each other so intensely.

_I give my heart to you__  
__I give my heart 'cause nothing__  
__Can compare in this world to you_

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were kissing. Behind them was the Eiffel tower at night. It was huge and it sparkled with it's thousands of lights attached. They weren't the only ones kissing. A lot of couples were also kissing in the background.

The Cullens and the guys from La Push were playing baseball in a very large clearing. It wasn't a sunny day but it looked very cloudy. Jacob Black had this expression on his face that made me want to laugh so hard. His face was twisted and his mouth was wide open, his head tilted to the sky. It was like he was doing a victory scream or howling or something.

_And we have gone through good and bad times__  
__But your unconditional love was always on my mind__  
__You've been there from the start for me__  
__And your love's always been true as can be_

Edward and Mrs. Cullen were tightly hugging Bella. She was clutching a box that read "Pregnancy test" and behind them Rosalie and Alice were looking at the test with wide eyes and wide smiles. I bet that was positive.

Alice and Rosalie were dragging a terrified Bella into a maternity store and the guys were trailing behind them, carrying dozens and dozens of shopping bags. Several pairs of curious eyes were looking at them. Poor Bella.

The picture of Edward and Bella hugging was taken from the outside of their house. The two were behind glass walls but they didn't seem to notice that someone took their picture. Edward's hands were resting on top of Bella's slightly round tummy.

A family picture was next and in the middle was Bella with a huge stomach and a shy smile. Edward has his arm around her shoulder.

The Cullens in a sterile-looking room. It wasn't exactly a hospital room because it looked more like a living room. Bella was screaming at a terrified Edward. Mrs. Cullen was smiling at them with an amused expression. Bella was clutching both their hands and had her legs spread apart. It was draped by a towel. She was giving birth. Dr. Cullen and Rosalie were the ones delivering the baby.

_I give my heart to you__  
__I give my heart 'cause nothing__  
__Can compare in this world to you_

Mrs. Cullen was smiling, she looked like she was going to cry. She was holding a baby wrapped in white cloth. Dr. Cullen was behind her and he had the same expression.

Rosalie was feeding the newly born infant with a colourful bottle. I didn't see the bottle properly before the next picture showed. It looked like it was metal. Weren't the normal baby bottles made of plastic?

Alice holding a slightly older Renesmee. She was glaring at Emmett as he was kneeling in front of her. He looked like he was begging. Alice looked deadly.

_I give my heart to you__  
__I give my heart 'cause nothing__  
__Can compare in this world to you_

Edward smiling so brightly as another slightly older looking Renesmee was pulling on Jacob Black's hair. He looked like he was in pain. There were tears in his eyes and it looked like he was screaming but Renesmee and Edward were just smiling.

Bella was holding a sleeping Renesmee. There was such adoration in her eyes. She was glowing. She was beautiful. They seemed to be in a room with a white bed. Bella was sitting on the edge and the windows showed a beautiful garden outside.

The Cullens and Chief Swan were in a living room with a Christmas tree. Chief Swan as holding a wrapped Renesmee. Chief Swan was crying. Renesmee had her hand on his cheek.

The last picture was of a woman who looked like Bella holding Renesmee with tears in her eyes. Renesmee was smiling at her. They looked like they were in a resort at night. The swimming pool was shimmering as if it was also so happy with Renesmee's presence.

The song ended and so did the presentation. Alice clicked on another file and another song started to play but then the power went out.

There were a few gasps and a few disappointed grunts. Someone screamed and I found our that it was me. How many times did I need to embarrass myself today?

"What now? The power's out," Someone said.

"How about a good old game of Truth or Dare?" Another person replied.

"Let me find some candles," I heard Angela stand.

Truth or Dare. As childish as it seems, several questions arose inside my brain. Time to play with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N**

**The first song in this chapter was**_ Time of My Life by David Cook_** and the second song was **_Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold (a7x)_** I love them but I don't own them or their song.**

**I know that this isn't a really long chapter. Not like what I promised and it took almost a year for this story to be updated. I really am sorry. I know that you guys might be disappointed and I'm really, really sorry.**

**Thank you to all of you who still supported me and never lost faith in me. You guys made me smile and you all inspired me to write. **

**I had a hard time writing again 'cause I slightly forgot the story but I still remember the things I was itching to write. ****I'm gonna write again later or tomorrow and I'll try my best to update the story this week. Mark my word. I'll let my little brother bite my arm if I don't. And I won't read another book if I don't. I'll hate myself if I don't.**

**I'm just so thankful to have readers like you. You're all so kind. You guys are AWESOME!**

_****If anyone wants to let me include a question for the Truth or Dare game in the next chapter, feel free to send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE or leave it in a review if you don't have an account and please make sure that it's not a very dirty question. Keep it T rated please! Thank you! :D**_

**So. . . what do you guys think?**

**Thank you! Take Care :)**

**~donellys.**


	17. Tooth or Chair?

_This story is **not **BETA edited so I am sorry if I have mistakes_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_~donellys.~_

_"What now? The power's out," Someone said._

_"How about a good old game of Truth or Dare?" Another person replied._

_"Let me find some candles," I heard Angela stand._

_Truth or Dare. As childish as it seems, several questions arose inside my brain. Time to play with Edward Cullen._

_**Chapter 15: Tooth or Chair?**  
(Mike's POV)_

Renesmee got out of my lap and went to sit on Edward's instead. There were several circles of people seated on the gym floor and I stood up to join Jessica's circle. Our group consisted of the Cullens, Angela, Ben, Jess and I. Angela lit one last candle near the middle of the circle and Ben placed an empty bottle on the ground.

"Who wants to go first?" Angela asked. Emmett quickly shot his hand up and snatched the bottle, spinning it. My nervousness subsided when the bottle pointed at Edward. Emmett grinned. "Truth or dare, Eddie?"

Edward glared at him "Truth."

"Oh c'mon, bro! Fine, you asked for it. How many times did you and Bella have-" Emmett glanced at Renesmee "-uh, never mind. Let me think of a different question-"

"Hey, Nessie. Wanna take a walk with me?" Rosalie interrupted. Renesmee looked Edward and Bella with questioning eyes. They nodded. Renesmee got up and left the gym with Rosalie.

"What was your question?" Edward groaned.

Emmett smiled mischievously and said, "How many times did you have sex with Bella?"

"Oh my God," Bella groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Edward let out an irritated sigh. "I don't really count, Em."

"Yeah right! Last time I asked you, which was a few years ago, you said you lost count at one hundred and-"

"I'll take the dare!" Edward half yelled. Bella looked up at Emmett with a mortified expression on her face.

"I thought you'd shut up already, Emmett," she said.

"Me shut up about you and Eddie? Hah! Anyways, I dare Edward to make out with Mike Newton," Emmett laughed.

I froze. What the hell was this guy thinking? Me kissing Cullen? NO WAY! I wasn't the only one mortified, so was Edward.

"HELL NO!" he yelled, causing a few people to stare at our circle. The others, besides me and Cullen, laughed. Even Bella laughed. Edward started to speak but Emmett cut him off.

"It's either you answer my question, make out with Mike or take the forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?" Edward quickly asked.

"You so don't want to forfeit," Emmett laughed even harder.

"What is it?" Edward was cautious now, his tone uncertain.

"No sex with Bella for a month. We'll all be watching you so you won't cheat," Emmett grinned. Jasper clutched his stomach from laughing so hard and Alice started gasping for air.

"What?"

Angela, Ben, Jessica and I gasped. Edward wasn't the one who responded since he froze with a completely mortified expression. It was Bella who yelled, with the same expression as Edward.

Emmett practically rolled on the floor with laughter. "I knew it! Neither of you can live a month without it!"

"As if you can survive a week without Rose!" Bella barked. Ben lost his composure and started laughing his head off, making Angela and Jess snicker. I sat there, frozen, feeling a blush climb from my neck to my face. This was getting awkward.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, clutching his arm. "Go make out with Mike!"

My eyes widened. She'd have her own husband kiss another man rather than having no intimacy for a month. No way. How could she?

"But-" Edward stuttered.

"I'll forgive you! Just go and kiss Mike!" Bella practically begged. I thought that the other Cullens couldn't laugh any harder. Turns out that I was wrong.

"B-but-"

"We _will_ be watching you two. If you fail the forfeit, we won't allow you to hold Renesmee for a month," Emmett howled.

Edward's gaped at him. "But she's my daughter! She's _my_ daughter and Bella is _my_ wife. Bella and I can have sex whenever we want to and Renesmee is _our_ child. I'm her father! I can hold her whenever I want!"

"Maybe that's a little harsh, Em," Alice said. "Maybe we should just make him run around town naked. Oh no! We should make him _walk _around town naked. With Charlie as a witness."

"You are so not involving dad!" Bella exclaimed.

"It will be fun having the Chief of Police arrest a naked Edward," Jasper said.

"No it won't!" Bella shrieked. "Just kiss Mike already, Edward!"

"Or answer my question," Emmett said.

"I told you, Em, I lost count!" Edward groaned.

"Lost count at what number?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled to himself.

"Out loud, Eddie boy!" Emmett's smile widened.

"One hundred and two," Edward said and ran a hand through his hair.

Bella groaned again and glared at Emmett. "You happy now?"

"Not yet," he chuckled, "You lost count at a hundred and two in less than a year after your wedding, correct?"

Edward grunted a yes.

Angela, Ben, Jess and I gasped once again. This was just too disturbing.

Emmett boomed with another round of laughter. "I told you Bella. I was correct when I said you wouldn't get much sleep anymore during the wedding," he laughed again, "_Bella, I hope you got enough sleep these last eighteen years 'cause you won't be getting anymore for awhile_."

"Oh shut up, Emmett," Bella mumbled, embarrassed.

Emmett handed the bottle to Edward. Edward spun the bottle and, fortunately, it pointed towards Angela.

"I choose truth!" Angela said before Edward even asked. Edward smirked, "If you could go anywhere with Ben, where would it be?"

Angela smiled. "London."

"Do you guys have any money to go there? Because if you don't, consider two plane tickets as an early wedding gift from Bella and I," Edward winked.

The Cullens snickered at the expression of Ben and Ang.

"What's up?" Rosalie chimed, sitting back down with Renesmee. Renesmee handed her a folded piece of cloth and Rosalie handed it to Emmett. "Take it, it's disgusting. Nessie here thought it was cool."

Emmett got the cloth and carefully took a peek at what was inside. He grinned. "Nessie, you are awesome! Where'd you get this, honey bun?"

"Outside." Renesmee smiled shyly. She walked towards her parents and sat on Edward's lap. She cupped her tiny mouth and whispered something to him and to Bella. They snickered.

"Angela, Ben, London it is then. Don't you dare try to refuse our gift," Bella said.

"But it's too much!" Angela argued.

"No, it isn't."

"But-"

"No arguments!"

Angela was about to respond but Bella gave her a pointed look that clearly showed that the argument was over. Angela sighed in defeat.

Alice huffed, "Since Eddie and Bella here already got my idea of a gift. Can I plan the wedding instead?"

Angela's eyes were as wide as saucers. "NO!"

Alice pouted. "Come on, Angela. Consider it my gift. Free of charge."

"No, that's too much! We don't want a big wedding. My parents already want to invite my millions of relatives, I don't want the whole town to come too"

"The guest list would be up to you. The preparation would be on me."

"No, Alice. That's just too much!"

"No it isn't. It would be a gift for you and Ben. Not to mention I would enjoy it very much. You saw what I did to Bella's wedding, I did an amazing job. Even if your wedding is next month, I can pull it together," Alice begged.

"Alice," Ben interjected. "That's nice of you but we simply can't afford-"

"I already said that it's free of charge."

Angela and Ben gasped. "No, Alice! That's not possible!"

"Don't doubt me. Don't worry about money either."

"Alice," Bella tried to interrupt. But Alice wasn't having it, she threw Bella a glare that made argument impossible. "I swear, it's completely free of charge. Instead of putting money on your wedding you guys should begin saving up for a family."

Angela and Ben were dumbfounded.

"Of course you guys would have a say on what the theme would be, what color scheme would be used, what dress Angela would use, along with the flowers and music, what food to serve, where and when the wedding would be held and all the other things," Alice smiled. "And Edward and Bella's gift would be for your honeymoon. Don't argue."

"Alice, that's just too much!" Ben argued.

Alice pouted. "You're hurting my feelings by refusing my gift."

In my honest opinion, it _was_ too much. Too much to accept and too much to refuse. You're basically being given an opportunity to have the wedding of your dreams, however, you're just too shy, too dignified and too respectful to accept such an extravagant gift. The Cullens didn't seem to mind, though, since they were obviously stinking rich that they didn't know what to do with their money anymore.

By some odd reason, Angela and Ben reluctantly agreed to make Alice do the wedding preparations as long as no more gifts were to be given to them.

The bottle landed on me after Angela spun it.

_Crap_.

"Truth or dare, Mike?" Angela asked.

"Uh... dare?" It seemed to come of as a question. Why would I be reluctant?It was Angela who would give me my dare. It couldn't be bad. Right?

"Hmm..." Angela contemplated.

"How about you eat this?" Emmett raised the folded cloth for me to see.

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"Nessie here found a worm. A big, fat and juicy looking earthworm."

"Oh hell no!" I yelled.

"Come on, man. You won't die."

"How sure are you that I won't?"

"The fact that Momma Bells here is still alive is proof enough that you wouldn't die."

"Bella ate a worm?" My jaw dropped.

"She didn't just eat a worm, she ate dirt too... and some other stuff. Right Edward?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

Edward responded with a glare and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Mike, if you choose to switch to truth then you'll have to answer why Jasper found a certain photograph buried under a rock a few years ago. If you choose to forfeit then you'll be walking around town naked with Chief Swan as a witness," Emmett said.

"Hey, shouldn't Angela be the one who's telling me what I'm supposed to do?"

Angela laughed. "He thought of something way better than what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" I asked, holding on to the small piece of hope that Angela won't let me do anything harsh.

"Lick your foot," Angela simply said with a shrug.

"How can you guys be so brutal?" I whined. I was considering my options when something slimy hit my forehead. I reached out and found a fat earthworm resting on my palm. I yelped and jerked my hand.

At the exact moment the worm hit the bald scalp of the man sitting on another circle, the power came back up.

Then chaos erupted, resulting to a food fight which made the Cullens scrunch up their faces in disgust as they ducked and fired with noodles and broccoli.

I hid behind the bleachers as I wiped my spaghetti covered face and shook my mashed potato layered hair. The itch and stickiness clung to my scalp and I was reminded of the time during my summer as a kid wherein I refused to take a bath for five straight days. I was just too lazy and I refused to do anything but watch TV, eat and sleep. I didn't even notice that I started to smell until my mother attacked my head head with a mop, apologizing to me by saying that she didn't see me because the dirt that accumulated on my body seemed to act as some sort of camouflage. I was grateful that I decided to take a shower and not a bath instead since the water that went down the drain was kinda icky looking. If I took a bath, I would be swimming in my own filth. Isn't that what you do when taking a bath? You swim in your own filth, right?

"To your right, Ness!" I heard Emmett yell behind one of the tables the Cullens were hiding in. I saw a mushy carrot fly and it splat on Mr. Greene square on the face. I small surge of panic hit me and I was suddenly thankful that the carrot was mushy or else Mr. Greene might have been rushed to the hospital with a severed nose.

"Wooo, atta girl, Ness! That's what you get for allowing the cafeteria to serve two-day-old sandwiches, Mr. Greene!" Emmett roared. "Not to mention overpricing!"

I cautiously craned my neck from behind the bleachers as I heard a musical laugh that was none other than Bella's. She was hiding behind a near by table with Alice and Rosalie, desperately trying to hide from the rockets of food coming from Renesmee, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I swear, the table they were hiding behind from cracked.

The Cullen girls were wearing dresses and Oh. My. God. Their legs were showing. I couldn't help staring at Bella's legs and my heart skipped a beat.

My temple got hit. Hard. I stared at a chicken wing bounce to the ground. I guess it flew towards me. Hahaha. Get it? It flew towards me. 'Cause it's a chicken wing. LOL. Okaaaay. I'm gonna shut up now. Yes, I know. I such at making jokes.

I stared towards the direction the wing came from and found Edward glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would have died. No, I would have turned to ash right then and there.

I quickly returned to my safe spot and tried to calm down my heart. Was he a sadistic guy wanting to scare the crap out of me? Did he just want to hurt me or did he catch me ogling at Bella's legs of perfection? Was I not sneaky or was I completely obvious? You have to admit it though, Bella's legs were absolutely gorgeous. Toned and pale, no signs of hair or blemishes. I wondered how it would feel like to run my hands through them, would they be as smooth as they looked?

I yelped in surprise as a whole piece of chicken slammed on the wall beside me. It shattered, causing bits and pieces to scatter.

After a couple of hours of tossing around chicken remains and other chunks of food, the gym was a mess. Some people stayed behind to help clean while the others went back to their homes and got themselves cleaned up for the party at my house. I knew that they just didn't want to clean. I mean, who would even want to clean noodles covered in pink cake frosting from the windows? It looked like brain for Heaven's sake.

To my surprise, the Cullens stayed to help. All of them were covered in food, so was Renesmee but fortunately, for her, Bella was able to bring an extra set of clothes for her. Renesmee just sat in one of the clean chairs since her parents didn't want her to walk on the slippery gym floor. She complied and watched us with a cute smile on her face. How was it possible for such an angel of a child to exist?

I told Jessica to prepare my house for the small party we would be having there in a little while. She complied.

I did love Jessica but since I saw Bella again I started to wonder if my love for Jessica was indeed true. Yes, I admit, I am a prick for hitting on a married woman. But come on, life is not perfect and Bella's and Edward's seem to be so perfect. It was not right.

_You just envy Edward oh-so-perfect Cullen._

Yeah, I did. What the hell did he do to deserve Bella?

I remember seeing him for the first time back in freshman year and I immediately knew that I shouldn't go near him even if I wanted to. I immediately knew something was wrong but I couldn't pin point what it was.

_I excitedly entered the cafeteria. School was awesome so far. There was no need to worry about not knowing anyone since I practically grew up knowing almost everyone by name in Forks. If I didn't know them by name, I knew them by face._

_However, I saw five unfamiliar people. There were three guys and two girls. The only thing similar to all of them was their pale skin and undeniably good looks. Painfully gorgeous. They must have been the Cullens. They've been the talk of the town since they arrived here and graced our hospital with a doctor that made patients think they were in Heaven when they saw him. _

_They seemed to avoid any contact from the other students as they just sat at the furthest of the cafeteria, playing with their food. Some students tried to go to their table but all of them seemed to stop mid-step and turn around, looking flustered and scared as hell._

_That's odd. _

_Then the school's popular crowd entered the cafeteria and headed towards them. By the looks of it, the populars weren't so happy with the Cullens. _

"_Excuse me," Patrick James barked. He was a senior, the quarterback of the school's football team. "You guys are sitting on our table."_

_There were several whispered conversations that erupted in the cafeteria. Everyone was saying the same thing: The Cullens were not sitting on the popular chair. _

"_You guys must be the Cullens," Dianne Silva, also a senior, said. She was the most popular girl in Forks High. She may appear to be all kind, quiet and saintly at first but don't be fooled. She wasn't all good. She could destroy you and make you look crazy at the same time. _

"_Yes, we are and we don't think this is your table," the blond Cullen bombshell replied curtly. _

"_Oh yes it is, now get out," Patrick said. _

"_Either lose the teeth or lose your chairs," one of the popular kids threatened, trying to sound tough and cool but it didn't come off as even the slightest bit intimidating._

_Patrick repeated the threat in a more controlled voice, "Teeth or chairs."_

_The Cullens were unfazed. They sighed but didn't make any move to leave. They just stared back at the popular kids with a blank expression. The popular kids didn't make any move either but several of them were starting to shake at pant. They were afraid. _

"_Come one, Pat. Let's just go. Leave the freaks alone." Dianne's voice shook with fear. She tugged on Patrick's arm stumbled towards a table far from the Cullens. _

_The Cullens didn't even look disturbed. They all smirked and looked at the blond boy in their group. The blond boy rolled his eyes, mumbled something and continued to pick at his food. _

_The popular kids never bugged them after that encounter. Neither did anyone else._

_No one was brave enough to surpass the irrational wave of fear they felt when near a Cullen to even try to hold a conversation with one of them that lasted three minutes._

_I tried once, with the boy with weird bronze hair. He and the small sized girl were in the same gym class as I._

"_Hey," I said to the boy as I changed clothes in the locker room. _

_He nodded towards me without saying a thing._

"_Uh..I..uh. I'm-I'm Mike. Uh-Mike Newton. Nice to meet you uh..." I offered my hand._

_He looked at my outstretched hand for a moment before quickly shaking it and looking at me with a blank expression. A jolt of fear and discomfort ran through my spine as his cold hand touched mine._

"_Edward Cullen," he said with a voice that stunned me. His two words sounded like a song. His voice was like music. It was disgusting to describe it in such a way but I couldn't find another way of explaining it. His voice was smooth and serious, not a hint of boyishness was present. He sounded mature._

_Funny how uttering his name made me both mesmerized and disturbed at the first time._

_I didn't even have time to react properly when the corner of his lips twitched into a tiny smile and he nodded his head towards the exit._

"_Have fun in gym, Mike Newton," he said in a friendly tone and left._

_Even though he seemed friendly, my stomach twisted, my heart felt like it would crash out of my chest and my feet wanted to run as far as I could, away from him._

_That was just...weird._

_I met the little girl during gym. We were asked to pair with someone and do some assessment as to how many push ups, sit ups and jumping jacks the other could do in a minute. _

_I was paired with Tyler Crowley and we settled in a corner beside Edward and the little girl. _

"_Hey, Edward! Hey...," Tyler started._

_Edward just nodded as the girl smiled a brilliant smile. "Alice."_

"_Hey, Alice. Nice to meet you. This here is Mike," Tyler introduced._

_I smiled and uttered a 'hi'. _

_She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I then noticed another similarity between Edward and Alice. Aside from the pale skin, they both had golden eyes. _

_Even though Alice was kind, just like Edward, she scared me._

We finished cleaning after half almost and hour. The maintenance workers in school would have been furious if we just left the gym in a mess. I was thankful for the Cullens since they were quick in cleaning.

As I unlocked my car in the parking lot, I saw Bella's family walk towards their car. Renesmee was perched on Edward's shoulders and she was carefully put in the back seat of their Volvo by her dad. He then closed Bella's door since she already got inside. They left with smiles on their faces.

I drove back home, ready for the after party.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, guys. All I can say is that I'm sorry for being such a lazy person. I'm really busy but I'm willing to try and continue this story if you guys want me to. I can't promise an immediate update but I can try to make it happen. **

**Uh... I kinda rushed this chapter so I do think that there are a lot of mistakes here and there. I'm sorry for those. **

**I didn't know that fanfic . net was going to make some renovations to the site and all the messages in my inbox and all the drafts saved in my account just vanished :S**

**Anyways, please leave a review. Thank you :D**

**Take care :)**

**~donellys**


End file.
